Tu y yo que somos
by Ambar V
Summary: Korra y Asami regresaron de sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, su relación cambia al llegar y Korra se pregunta en que punto están, si son amigas con derechos o algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**Tú y yo… ¿qué somos?**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que regresamos de nuestras vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, durante nuestro viaje todo sucedió de una manera tan natural y espontanea que me sorprendió lo sincronizadas que estábamos , a las pocas horas de iniciar el viaje me robo un beso de la manera más tonta, pero claro siendo tan despistada y sin saber realmente a dónde íbamos era muy sencillo tomarme desprevenida para cuando me di cuenta le estaba respondiendo al beso y este aumentaba de intensidad que terminamos rodando por el pasto hasta llegar a la orilla de un hermoso lago, cuando termino el beso nos dimos cuenta del hermoso lugar al que llegamos así q decidimos quedarnos a descansar en ese lugar, a pesar de compartir algunos "cariñitos", me invadían los nervios pronto anochecería y no sabía si dormiríamos juntas o debíamos darnos algo de espacio… vaya sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta que ella me invitaba a dormir a su lado, se acomodaba en mi pecho para descansar mas cómoda, la abrace pasándole mis brazos por su cintura, una posición tan agradable que se nos hizo costumbre durante todo el tiempo que duro el viaje.

Con forme avanzaban los días nuestra relación también lo hacía, todo se daba de manera tan natural sin forzar la situación que me sorprendía lo conectadas que estábamos, sobretodo porque ambas llegamos al acuerdo de que íbamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo para que esto funcionara así que seguíamos siendo amigas bastante cariñosas. Tal vez por esa misma razón no me esperaba que las cosas cambiarían tanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nuevamente habíamos entrado al portar tomadas de la mano con la promesa de una vida diferente, de un amor incondicional como el que nunca me imaginé, vaya sorpresa que al llegar deshizo el agarre y empezó a avanzar sin mí, para cuando se dio cuenta que me había quedado parada sin avanzar ni un solo paso se dio la vuelta y me pregunto qué sucedía, negué con la cabeza y empecé a caminar hasta llegar a su altura, buscaba su mano y volver a ese cómodo agarre que caracterizo nuestro viaje en el mundo espiritual pero a diferencia de esos días ahora esquivaba cualquier roce que pudiera producirse ¿Por qué?, repasaba a detalle nuestras ultimas horas juntas y así descubrir que había hecho mal para que tomara esa actitud pero no había nada malo.

Desde ese momento las cosas habían cambiado aún más si eso era posible, al llegar con nuestros amigos y empezar a pregunta por nuestro viaje, sus respuestas fueron cortas y concisas sin dar detalles de los increíbles lugares que visitamos o de lo que sucedió entre nosotras, claro acordamos que así sería por un tiempo en lo que intentábamos y formalizábamos la relación, solo que jamás imagine que pudieras ser así de fría y mostraras esa actitud como si te hubieras aburrido conmigo cuando en realidad todo había sido tan diferente.

Los días siguientes fueron una verdadera pesadilla, teníamos mucho trabajo como avatar y tú como dueña de Industrias Futuro debíamos supervisar la reconstrucción de la ciudad y el cambio político en el reino tierra, nos la vivíamos en aburridas reuniones con el presidente Raiko. En gran parte de las reuniones dormitaba pero cuando esto sucedía, sentía como acariciabas mi mulso subiendo lentamente hasta mi entrepierna, regresándome a la realidad un tanto nerviosa por tus acciones tan atrevidas. En más de una ocasión me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, si no quería un descanso pues me veía muy "acalorada", por Ravaa como se te ocurría comportarte así estando en un lugar donde había tantas personas y no se supone que debía ser un secreto, no importa todo terminaba al salir volviendo a tu comportamiento esquivo, solo si tenía mucha suerte ese día rozabas tu mano con la mía en una caricia que podría jurar no existía pero que tus miradas juguetonas me confirmaban que no había sido una alucinación.

Cuando por fin el alboroto por la reconstrucción fue disminuyendo el tiempo que pasábamos juntas aumento pero tu actitud seguía siendo tan desconcertante porque si estábamos en un lugar muy íntimo como tu mansión eras otra completamente diferente…

-¿Amor te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

Y después de oírte llego a ese punto en el cual no se si emocionarme por cómo me has llamado y permita que mi corazón lata tan rápido que empiece a creer que me puede dar algo o debo ser cautelosa no emocionarme tanto por lo que me estás diciendo y tomarlo como un desliz que no volverá a suceder, eres tan complicada que me es tan difícil saber qué piensas eres todo un misterio para mí, uno que no se si quiero descifrar o prefiero dejarlo así.

-Si – respondo algo nerviosa pues conozco esa mirada esmeralda con ese brillo que me dice que dormir será lo último que haremos esta noche, pues una vez te besaba no podía detenerme.

Esa noche nos la pasamos entre besos, caricias algo torpes y unas cuantas palabras cariñosas hasta que el sueño nos venció. A la mañana siguiente desperté al no sentir a Asami a mi lado, por lo que decidí buscarla, que claro no fue una sorpresa encontrarla en el taller trabajando en quien sabe que aparatejo, tenía ideas muy interesantes e innovadoras que me hacían preguntarme de donde podía imaginarse cosas como esas, desde hace algún tiempo y en secreto me gustaba venir a verla trabajar que ahora podía identificar cada una de sus muecas, digo para quien no lo seria si esos labios eran tan irresistibles sobre todo con ese labial rojo tan intenso como la sangre que era inevitable no aprenderme que si se mordía el labio era porque estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado, si sonreía de lado faltaba poco para terminar y yo debía empezar a desaparecer si no quería ser descubierta observándola, cuando hacia pucheros su máquina se resistía y no la podía hacer funcionar sin embargo no se daba por vencida y seguía intentándolo más concentrada en su trabajo, sin falta por lo menos venia una vez a la semana verla y no perderme un solo detalle de lo sexy que podía verse con una simple blusa d tirantes manchada de grasa, cansada pero no perdía esa elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba y llamaba mi atención.

Sin planearlo observarla se convirtió en mi pasatiempo preferido, pero también uno de los momentos más difíciles donde me cuestionaba nuevamente que éramos que estábamos haciendo solo éramos amigas demasiado cariñosas o había algo más.

-Vas a quedarte toda la mañana solo viéndome.

-Yo… pero tu…-esto era muy vergonzoso, sentía mis mejillas arder jama quise que se diera cuenta que vengo a verla, ¿en qué momento se dio cuenta que estaba aquí?

-Mejor ven a ayudarme- me dices tan tranquila con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Me acerco tratando de evitar que veas mi sonrojo, solo me coloco a tu lado esperando a que me digas que debo hacer, vas por un destornillador y me lo entregas tocando mi mano más del estrictamente necesario y vuelven esas dudas, el miedo a preguntarte y recibir una respuesta que no quiero escuchar porque yo sé que te quiero más que una amiga me gustas como mujer, además prefiero tenerte así como hasta ahora a que me digas que hasta aquí llegamos.

-Mira debes apretar estos tornillos-pones tu mano sobre la mía para encelarme como debo hacerlo y aprovechas para acariciarla un poco te pegas a mí y me regalas un beso muy cerca de los labios y oportunamente uno de tus empleados llega al taller haciendo que te alejes de inmediato y no me vuelvas a dar otra muestra de cariño.

Toda la mañana la dedico a ayudarte y hacer todo lo que me pides, dejo las herramientas en la mesa cuando pasas a mi lado y tomas mi mano regalándome un fuerte apretón que dura apenas una fracción de segundo, volteo a verte pidiendo una explicación y tu hermosa sonrisa es la que me responde que no puedo evitar sonreírte de vuelta.

-Te amo- lo dices tan casual, como si me hubieras dicho la hora que me quedo congelada sin poder responder tu solo te ríes al verme y regresas a tu trabajo como si nada.

Y vuelves a poner mi mundo de cabeza, soy el ser humano más poderoso del planeta y eres capaz de dejarme indefensa con solo dos palabras, lo peor es que no responden mi mayor duda. Tu y yo que somos, creo que ni por mucho amor que haya de por medio ni los incontables besos que hemos compartido nos hace novias ¿o sí?

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, sé que el final quedo un poco chafa pero por más que intente mejorarlo no salió, aun así espero haya sido de su agrado y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión ténganme un poco de piedad jajaja es mi primer korrasami, aún no se si seguiré escribiendo sobre esta pareja ahí lo pensare adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Que creen, regrese porque siempre si voy a seguir escribiendo korrasami, otro anuncio es que seguiré con esta historia pensaba dejarla así con la incógnita y el sentir de Korra pero creo que tiene potencial y espero les guste el segundo capítulo tanto como el primero.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

A pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer no podían alejarme del todo de mi mayor placer en esta vida, manejar. Acelerar hasta alcanzar velocidades que nunca se habrían imaginado que una persona pudiera lograr, además que sentir el aire chocar contra mi queriéndose interponer como un obstáculo que intenta con todas sus fuerzas disminuir la velocidad sin lograrlo, esto era de las pocas cosas que me hacían sentir libre, que no estoy atada a un cuerpo que me obliga a actuar, hablar y comportarme tal cual los demás consideran que debería hacer, por muchos años tuve que ser la hija educada y responsable para que no dudaran de mi al hacerme cargo de la empresa que mi padre con mucho trabajo logro poner como número uno.

Y, ¿eso que me había dejado?

Al bajar del auto de carreras te veo ahí observándome, puedo notar tu desesperación por lo que está sucediendo y la tristeza que se cierne sobre tu ser, lo siento mucho Korra pero aun no me siento preparada.

Te saludo con una gran sonrisa porque a pesar de mi reticencia a darle un nombre a lo nuestro no puedo permitirme verte de esta manera, así que me acerco para robarte un beso, uno tierno y corto pero que te devuelve el brillo a esos hermosos ojos.

-Yo… am… quería… bueno si tienes tiempo de ir a comer

Creo que eres esa persona que en realidad esperaba, siempre quise que alguien me demostrara amor sincero y no que buscara su beneficio a costa mía y es que tu forma de ser aunque algo torpe es encantadora me encandila como quieres demostrarme cuanto me quieres aunque sea una invitación a una cita algo torpe como la de ahorita me demuestran tu inocencia, uno de los detalles que más amo de ti.

-Claro que si para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Sé que estoy mintiendo y tu mirada delata algo de molestia por lo que te dije pues en más de una ocasión te he dejado de lado alegando que estoy muy ocupada y que no tengo tiempo, sé que estoy jugando con fuego y puedo perder mucho, solo no es el momento adecuado tengo mucho que pensar.

Te tomo de la mano y me dirijo al garaje por un satomóvil pensado que tendremos que salir de la privacidad de la mansión a comer, sorprendiéndome al casi chocar con Naga la cual traía una canasta supongo que con comida. Te has dado cuenta que mientras estenos dentro de la mansión puedo permitirme mayor contacto contigo y que al salir de estas cuatro paredes solo somos amigas y unas no tan unidas.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría hacer un día de campo, encontré un excelente lugar con una vista increíble de toda Ciudad República.

Dices con una enorme sonrisa llena de cariño y esperanza que no puedo dejar de ver, ojala tuviera la misma fuerza para creer tan ciegamente en que todo va a mejorar, eres ese rayo de luz y que de alguna manera no quiero que entre en mi vida.

-Claro que no me molesta.

Me ayudas a subir en Naga la cual nos lleva a las orillas de los terrenos de la mansión el cual está separado de la costa por un muro que nos brinda algo de privacidad por si un curioso merodea por el lugar. Y como prometiste la vista de la ciudad es increíble pero no es el único detalle que llama mi atención puesto que a la sombra de un gran árbol se encuentra una manta en el piso, algunas almohadas para mayor comodidad.

-Korra no debías hacerlo

Solo sonríes en forma de respuesta, bajas la canasta empezando a acomodar los alimentos que supongo Pema te ha ayudado a preparar, como no podría quererte con detalles como estos, te ayudo y en ocasiones deliberadamente mi mano roza con la tuya o simplemente te abrazo para verte sonrojar para después actuar como si nada relevante hubiera sucedido. El resto de la tarde se me hace demasiado corto entre platicas y risas, sin duda alguna no hay forma de que me aburra a tu lado y sonrió por el maravilloso día que me has regalado, cuando la noche se empieza a hacer presente te sientas y te quedas viendo en dirección a la ciudad la cual nos regala una postal aún mejor que en la tarde.

-Korra –te llamo abrazándote por la espalda tomándote por sorpresa acercándome a tu oído para susurrarte un gracias y depositarte un beso en la comisura de tus labios, siento como tu cuerpo tiembla ante el contacto y me separo para sentarme a tu lado hasta quedarnos dormidas, me abrazas posesivamente durante la noche, al despertar y encontrar tu rosto ten cerca de mío no lo dudo y empiezo a besarte hasta que despiertas, me llevas de regreso a la mansión y de esta manera volver a la rutina con el trabajo pendiente en la fábrica con los nuevos prototipos para ayudar a patrullar la ciudad.

Absorta en mi trabajo paso una semana sin verte, en un par de ocasiones has venido a visitarme a mi oficina estas unos momentos y al ver mi poco interes en lo que me estas contando decides irte, de alguna manera te extraño y te quiero a mi lado que permanezcas cada segundo conmigo pero por otra parte prefiero poner distancia entre las dos.

No es su culpa solo…

Decido ir a buscarte a la isla de los maestros aire, al preguntar por ti nadie sabe dónde estás por lo que decido buscarte por toda la isla aunque estaba segura donde te encontraría, solo que quiero tomarme mi tiempo antes de verte, extrañarte aún más y que me emocione al verte. Pero como es costumbre me sorprendes pues estas entrenando. Mi placer culposo y a decir más que manejar es el verte entrenar, por eso empecé a hacerlo contigo para ver en primera fila lo concentrada que te pones, tus movimientos son tan hipnóticos que no puedo desviar la vista de la forma en que tu cuerpo danza al dar esos golpes y patadas intercalados, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos aun me asombra la altura que puedes lograr con cada patada o la fuerza con la que golpeas.

De un momento a otro pierdes la concentración y tus facciones demuestran enojo y frustración, lanzas una patada haciendo fuego control quemando un árbol, es mi culpa que estés así eres una persona que necesita que la quieran y no me siento segura de hacerlo, no creo estar preparada para amar no después de perder a mi familia por completo, estoy rota y no estoy lista para amarte.

Sin hacer ruido me acerco a ti y te abrazo tan fuerte como me es posible porque no hay nada que me duela más que verte así.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Creo que salió un poco más corto que el anterior, espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles por leerlo también por sus comentarios que me hicieron escribir este. Espero sus comentarios, no se enojen mucho con Asami solo esta confundida jiji bueno yo también lo estoy con ella y no se bien que siente así que dudo que haya otro capítulo suyo, tal vez y solo tal vez haya una respuesta más concreta de porque es así con Korra no se y veremos cómo sigue esta historia porque ni yo lo se bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaas estoy muy feliz de ver que les ha gustado mucho la historia, leer sus comentarios me han animado mucho a seguir y actualizar lo más pronto posible, tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias y espero les siga gustando.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Me paralizo al sentir como unos brazos me rodean, por un instante el miedo recorre por completo mi cuerpo pensando que es alguien que intentaba someterme pues estoy sola y ningún maestro aire en la isla escucharía si pido ayuda pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de quién se trata, puesto que pensaba que se encontraba en su oficina o el taller ocupada trabajando como es costumbre, sin tiempo para venir a buscarme.

-Korra tranquila todo está bien.

Susurras a mi oído con un tono de voz lleno de amor y comprensión, tu agarre es más fuerte como si quisieras fundirte conmigo por un momento no me opongo me gusta el contacto con tu cuerpo el calor que desprende pero no puedo permitirlo, eres la culpable de que este así que no pueda estar en paz que me sienta incompleta y desequilibrada trato de zafarme a toda costa empleando más fuerza de la necesaria y a pesar de eso no me sueltas mantienes el abrazo. Me volteo para enfrentarme a ti decirte que ya no puedes seguir jugando conmigo, al observarte me golpea tu semblante apagado, triste y veo los mismos temores, intento hablar pero mi boca se niega a soltar alguna palabra así que vuelves a abrazarme acunándome en tu pecho y me suelto a llorar presa del mar de emociones que me embriagan. Acaricias mi espalda, mis brazos dándome consuelo eres la causante de mi dolor pero también la única que puede sanarlo, tu abrazo se siente cálido y protector, considero que me encuentro segura y resguardada entre tus brazos que forman una barrera que impide entrar el dolor y si viene desde adentro ¿también pueden protegerme?

Al encontrarme tan cerca de tu cuerpo noto de inmediato tu fragancia esa que me encanta aunque jamás te lo he dicho, inhalo profundamente dejándome embriagar por tu intenso aroma y reconozco de inmediato ese característico olor dulzón sin ser empalagoso a jazmín, de alguna forma ese olor mezclado con el ritmo sereno y continuo de los latidos de tu corazón causan en mi un efecto sedante que poco a poco regresan la calma a mi ser, por ultimo siento un beso en mi frente separándome de tu cuerpo, busco tus esmeraldas pero me niegas el contacto visual.

Tomas mi muñeca y me llevas al acantilado sentándonos sin dejar un milímetro de espacio entre nosotras, tu mano se posa en mi rodilla dándole un ligero apretón queriéndome recordar que estás ahí conmigo antes de seguir su camino buscando el contacto con mi mano, acaricias el dorso de mi mamo con delicadeza antes de tomarla por completo, durante el resto de la tarde nos quedamos en el lugar sumidas en nuestros pensamientos, y veo como las olas chocan contra las piedras y me recuerda un poco a ti. Eres una persona de un carácter fuerte, decidida e indomable que de alguna forma me recuerda al mar que por un lado puede ser tranquilo, lleno de vida y curativo pero que de la misma forma puede ser peligroso, aterrador por su fuerza destructiva, su inmensidad… después de todo soy tan pequeña a tu lado, al verte no puedo dejar de pensar lo fuerte e increíble que eres, una mujer perfecta.

Tu eres el mar que choca constantemente conmigo y como esas rocas al fondo del acantilado estoy completamente a tu merced, hasta cierto punto puedo soportar la fuerza con la que embistes soy fuerte pero no puedo permanecer estoica tanto tiempo y solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer conmigo, así como el agua moldea las rocas para hacer un hermoso paisaje o desgastarlas tanto que no puedan soportar un golpe más y se hundan.

¿Qué harás conmigo Asami?, seremos ese paisaje o serás mi perdición.

Observamos la puesta de sol y siento nuevamente como te aferras a mí, aprietas mi mano lo que hace voltee a verte regalándome una pequeña sonrisa pero no es lo único que haces pues también me besas, es un beso corto, tierno y podría decir que hasta torpe. Me dejas atónita por lo que acabas de hacer tomando en cuenta donde estamos y que aun nadie sabe de lo que sea que tenemos, te levantas sin deshacer el agarre obligándome a levantarme.

-Regresemos, seguro mueres de hambre.

-Solo un poco-miento y emprendemos el camino al templo donde seguramente todos deben estar comiendo, al principio iba a soltarte pues seguramente no querrías que nadie nos viera de esta forma y vuelves a asombrar pues no lo permites mantienes nuestras manos unidas hasta que empezamos a oír el ruido característico de los hijos de Tenzin y te detienes indecisa de que hacer, noto tu lucha interna por decidir algo pronto así que te doy un beso en la mejilla y te sonrió llamado tu atención.

-Está bien Asami, no me molesta- y suelto tu mano, haces una mueca parecida a una sonrisa llena de tristeza que alcanza a tu mirada.

-Gracias.

Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos donde encontramos lugar pues están casi todos reunidos para la cena, la cual transcurre entre risas y regaños de Tenzin como es costumbre solo que a diferencia de otros días no me molesta, ya que al terminar la comida sentí como tu mano algo juguetona buscaba la mía.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir Asami?-pregunta Pema, debo recordar regalarle algo en agradecimiento-ya es tarde además hay una cama vacía en el cuarto de Korra.

A pesar de la felicidad que siento por lo que ha propuesto, temo a la respuesta que pueda dar la ingeniero y decida irse.

-Si a Korra no le molesta compartir.

-Más bien si a ti no te molestan sus ronquidos-dice Ikki logrando que todos se rían incluso Asami, de qué lado esta.

-Puedo soportarlo.

Después de que se burlaran de mi un rato más, nos dirigimos a mi habitación pues es tarde y mañana seguramente debes regresar al trabajo por lo que tu partida de la isla será temprano, a diferencia de mi tu no tiene una pijama guardada aquí por lo que busco una que te quede mejor, todos mis pantalones te quedan cortos y todas las playeras te quedan grandes que te otorgan un aspecto gracioso, estoy acostumbrada a verte siempre elegante que verte ahora así no puedo evitar no reírme.

-Se puede saber de qué se ríe-dices con un puchero aumentando mi risa.

Molesta te avientas hacia mi provocando que caiga sobre la cama quedando apresada entre tu cuerpo y el colchón por lo que decides atacarme con cosquillas, en más de una ocasión pido que te detengas sin mucho éxito, las risas inundan la habitación manoteo para quitarte de encima y me tomas de las muñecas nos quedamos viendo y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, sonríes acercándote a mi rosto besándome de manera tierna y tranquila hasta que pasas tu lengua sobre mis labios lo que desata una pelea por el control del beso, recargas tu peso sobre mi soltándome las manos lo cual me da la libertad de acariciar tu cuerpo sobre la ropa.

Dejas de besar mis labios y empiezas a besar mi cuello generando descargas eléctricas en cada lugar que tocas formando un camino hasta mi oído en el cual me susurras un…

-Te amo

Y mis caricias se detienen, mi respiración es agitada y te sorprendes al ver que paro por lo que buscas mi mirada indagando que sucede mantengo el contacto visual por un largo momento que es interrumpido cuando te acuestas a un lado recargando tu cabeza en mis pechos, me deseas buenas noches y te abrazo antes de quedarnos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar contrario a lo que creía aun te encuentras dormida, momento que me permite deleitarme de ti. Acaricio con delicadeza tu rostro el cual se mantiene sereno, tiene un tacto suave y delicado, mis dedos bronceados comparados con tu piel nívea contrastan somos tan distintas que nos complementamos, sin embargo lo que más llama mi atención son tus labios que están ligeramente separados así que los delineo lentamente con mis dedos saboreando el contacto, al terminar te beso con delicadeza no quiero despertarte pero fallo en mi propósito porque siento como te sonríes en medio del beso.

-Ojala así despertara siempre.

-Buenos días Asami.

-Buenos días Korra-dices levantándote de la cama para recoger tu ropa e irte-quieres acompañarme al trabajo no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

No lo dices dos veces antes de aceptar tu propuesta, desayunamos con calma antes de irnos en el barco a Ciudad Republica, pasamos a la oficina donde me muestras los planos para nuevos modelos de satomoviles y a diferencia de las veces que vine la semana pasada estas al pendiente de mi claro sin descuidar tus deberes, cuando descubres que te estoy viendo me regalas una hermosa y grande sonrisa que te devuelvo de forma tímida.

Prácticamente el día se nos va en Industrias Futuro pero no me molesta, es más durante el transcurso del día veo que volvemos a retomar nuestra relación de antes de regresar del mundo espiritual vuelvo a ver en ti a mi amiga con la que puedo reír, divertirme y de la cual me enamore, por momentos me molestas y te burlas de mis pucheros pero para contentarme me das un corto beso en los labios o las mejillas que después tengo que estarme limpiando con insistencia pues ese labial no se borra tan rápido de mi piel, es más podría jurar que estas disfrutando de la situación y me pregunto si tendrás otro labial de ese tono que tanto te favorece porque estoy segura que hoy se termina de tanta veces que lo usaras hoy.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Fue un poco más difícil escribir este capítulo de lo que pensé porque cambio por completo la trama que había pensado en un principio pero me encanto hacerlo y espero que ustedes disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, al parecer Korra también piensa que Asami es toda poderosa pero de alguna forma las cosas parecen mejorar un poco la pregunta es seguirá así o sucederá algo que lo cambie todo otra vez. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y esperen pronto la actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

9Hola he regresado, pues bueno aquí les traigo la continuación y como dato curioso esta era la idea que tenía para el capítulo anterior pero como ven las cosas se dieron un tanto distintas aunque creo que ese cambio puede ayudar mucho dentro de la historia y entender un poco más la confusión de Korra ya veremos que sucede.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Debíamos viajar a Ba Sing Se, al parecer los preparativos para el cambio político en el Reino Tierra avanzaron más rápido de lo que pensábamos y por supuesto el equipo Avatar estaba invitado, en primera porque Korra como el Avatar tenía que estar presente en ese tipo de actos diplomaticos aunque estoy muy segura que si logramos que no se duerma será un milagro, Mako iba a ir ya que seguía siendo la escolta real de Wu y bueno Bolin de una u otra forma iba a ir.

Como íbamos a ir todos, incluidos media nación del aire les ofrecí una de mis naves para viajar más cómodos por desgracia esto nos obligaba a comportarnos únicamente como amigas además que nuestros cuartos quedaron muy alejados y que lo compartíamos con las hijas de Tenzin por lo que era difícil tener un momento romántico, sin embargo eso no me detenía a ser un poco juguetona con Korra y hacerla sonrojar cuantas veces pudiera en el día.

Mi mayor oportunidad era cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, por lo general ibas muy alegremente platicando con Mako los saludaba a ambos y al pasarme te daba una ligera nalgada o ponía mi mano en tus bien formados glúteos para después apretarlos, tenía que aguantarme la risa ya que veía como brincabas un poco y hacías la que "tropezabas", creo q debes ir buscándote otra escusa porque no creo que nadie se tropiece cinco o siete veces en un solo día. Lo mejor de todo es que en el momento no podías reclamarme, pero a la hora de la comida me veías con tus pucheros con los que te veías tan tierna que solo podía sonreír molestándote más.

Por la tarde del segundo día de viaje caminaba hacia el cuarto de máquinas para echar un vistazo a su funcionamiento pues no quería ningún contratiempo a pesar de que la calidad de los motores fuera la mejor no quería una sorpresa, y aun así me la lleve al darme cuenta que Ikki estaba ahí.

-Hola Asami.

Algo en esta situación no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Hola.

-¿Eres novia de Korra?

Me quede paralizada ante su pregunta, pero como…

-No

-Hacen una bonita pareja.

Se supone que éramos lo más discretas posibles sobre el asunto y procurábamos no estar tanto tiempo juntas para evitar sospechas aunque bueno las amigas comparten mucho tiempo juntas, salen a cenar, o a caminar por ahí, no es algo sospechoso, aunque claro las amigas no eran tan cariñosas, o iban de la mano ni mucho menos se andaban besando en medio de la isla de los maestros aire.

-Si no te importa Ikki tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi destino, claro acompañada aunque ahora estaba en completo silencio seguramente pensado en lo que le había dicho, pudiera ser que nos hubiera visto en alguna ocasión o nos escuchara el día que me quede en la isla, ¿alguien más sabría lo que está pasando entre nosotras?, al parecer a la pequeña maestra no le molesta pero y los demás que pensaran podrían molestarse, además eso como podría afectar al Avatar o a la empresa a pesar de que las cosas van mejor aún desean verla fracasar.

-¿Por qué no son novias?

-Porque Korra no me gusta.

Digo ya algo molesta por su insistencia sin embargo no había sido la única que lo había escuchado pues en ese momento iba entrando la mencionada, nos quedamos viendo. Su mirada mostraba tristeza estaba dolida por lo que había dicho y la forma en que lo hice, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Quería salir tras ella correr hasta alcanzarla y arreglar las cosas, decirle que no era cierto lo que había escuchado, quería que se enterara cuan loca me tiene, lo mucho que me encanta y que es lo mejor que me ha pasado pero no puedo dar un solo paso, Korra no quiero perderte.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunta Ikki al ver mi aspecto, claro ella no se dio cuenta que alguien más escucho nuestra conversación por lo que es ajena a lo que le hice a mi amiga.

-Sí, vámonos ya termine aquí.

Ambas salimos y yo te voy buscando por los pasillos necesitamos hablar, pero al parecer me evitas el resto del viaje por lo que me dedico a revisar los planes de expansión de Industrias Futuro en la nueva Republica Tierra, a pesar de que era un viaje político para mí era de negocios y no podía descuidarlos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y vamos a una reunión que estaba programada con el aun rey, los candidatos a la presidencia, el presidente de Ciudad Republica, el Avatar y yo; esperaba poder platicar antes de que todo esto empiece pues tendremos poco tiempo cada quien ocupada con sus respectivas tareas pero estas muy alegremente platicando con Mako, la reunión empieza y no presto mucha atención a lo que están diciendo ni que es lo que va a hacer Industrias Futuro en la región, sinceramente no me interesa después podre enterarme por ahora mi atención está completamente centrada en ti, no puedo apartar la vista de tu persona y tú me ignoras, puedo notar que te mueves incomoda en tu lugar, golpeas ligeramente en la mesa con tus dedos, tus ojos van de un lado al otro pero jamás hacia mi dirección, en un claro acto de nerviosismo... ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Y como si quisieras contestar a mi pregunta por fin haces contacto visual conmigo y sonríes tímidamente, lo que me hace pensar que no estas enojada conmigo por lo que oíste así que te sonrió de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente estas ocupada con tus asuntos de Avatar anunciando los candidatos y cambios que habrá en el lugar, seguramente todo será muy interesante pero no es de mi agrado así que voy la nueva fábrica y supervisar su funcionamiento, al llegar varios de los empleados se acercan para enseñarme su trabajo, muchas de las áreas están trabajando al cien por ciento pero otras no así que me entretengo más tiempo del que había considerado en un principio pues me quedo en el taller trabajando con ellos, a pesar de que me gusta la parte ejecutiva prefiero el trabajo en la fábrica en los nuevos prototipos, ensuciarme y meter las manos aunque pueda ser sucio es donde más me siento yo concentrándome tanto en mi trabajo que no me percato de que alguien me observa detenidamente desde hace minutos.

-Me abandonaste.

-Es aburrido.

-Exactamente, me dejaste morir sola.

-Exageras un poco Korra-te digo divertida, pues tu tono y tus pucheros son tan tiernos.

-¿Tardaras mucho?

Niego con la cabeza y sigo trabajando para terminar pronto, solo falta un par de detalles para que quede en funcionamiento pero nuevamente me olvido del tiempo y de que me estas esperando así que cuando volteo a buscarte ya no estas, donde te has metido. Dejo la herramientas y salgo a buscarte por los alrededores de la fábrica sin resultados, seguramente te aburriste y fuiste a explorar por ahí, de repente siento que me jalan y me dan un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde fuiste Korra?

-Con Mako.

Dices muy despreocupada como si nada malo sucediera pero no es así, porque siempre tienes que estar con él.

-¿Por qué no me avisas?

Digo molesta a pesar de que no quería demostrártelo, pero sinceramente me enoja que te vayas con él por ahí sobretodo sola, notas mi reacción y te me quedas viendo asombrada con la boca abierta sin saber que decirme, pero por Ravaa que es muy difícil darte cuenta que me da celos que estés con él. Si yo también tuve una relación con el pero las cosas siempre fueron muy distintas contigo y aunque él ha dicho que solo son amigos no quita que pueda querer algo más, además la forma en la que te ve…

-Estabas ocupada y no quería interrumpirte-dices dudando como si me estuvieras preguntando.

Como puedo enojarme contigo si eres así de linda y tierna.

-Pues me dan celos.

-Pero… Asami como… no lo entiendo quedamos solo como amigos.

Tartamudeas al decirlo por lo inusual de la situación, pero que te puedo decir es la verdad odio verte con él, puedes hablar con quién quieras pero Mako está en la lista de las personas que no quiero cerca de ti que es tan difícil entenderlo.

-No me importa Korra me da celos, no confió en él.

Tu expresión es tan sublime que desearía tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento, tienes los ojos muy abiertos incrédula por lo que estas escuchando, abres y cierras la boca pero ni una sola palabra sale, manoteas tratando de expresarte quieres acercarte a mi das un paso pero te detienes regresando a tu lugar no me quitas la mirada de encima recordándome a la Korra que conocí hace más de tres años algo inmadura, atrabancada y yo solo me rio al verte, me tapo la boca con la mano para que no veas mi sonrisa.

-Que no es más que obvio cuanto me gustas, solo tengo ojos para ti y tú ¿le tienes celos a Mako?

-Es tu culpa, me haces sentir insegura.

Y mi acompañante se queda perpleja, con la quijada desencajada como si le hubieran dado un gancho muy certero, empiezo a avanzar para salir del lugar.

-Pero… ESTAS LOCA MUJER.

Gritas desde tu lugar antes de correr para alcanzarme, cuestionas mis celos pues no entiendes como es que yo me sienta insegura, parloteas todo el camino y de un momento a otro pasas a las razones por las cuales no debo tenerle celos de nuestro amigo manoteas con fuerza lo que hace que sea divertido intentar convencerme de algo que estoy muy segura, creo que en el fondo me gusta atormentar al Avatar pues me gusta ver este lado tuyo.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Antes de empezar mi rollo quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo la historia, también me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios ayudan a que la inspiración no se tome vacaciones, ahora yo quiero creer que Korra ignoro a Asami para que le dejaran de preguntar sobre ellas y bueno la pobre de Asami se imagina cosas con el maestro fuego, sabe que la quieren (aunque no se lo ha dicho) pero eso no quita que pueda sentirse celosa, nos seguiremos leyendo adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola me da muchísimo gusto que aun lean la historia y quería recomendarles una película que zebra me hizo favor de recomendar muy buena se llama yes or no y que tiene cierta semejanza con la historia o la historia con la película…. XD ok no ya me callo y les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Literalmente todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Ba Sing Se y el viaje de regreso me la pase tratando de evadir a Mako, tarea nada fácil de cumplir pero con tal de que no volvieran a aflorar esos celos infundados o que no rostizaras al pobre de una descarga eléctrica porque trataste de ser discreta vi como ibas por tu guante, por suerte para Mako pasaba alguien que te interrumpía tus planes una ventaja de ser tantas personas en un ambiente tan pequeño, como alguien como tú que prácticamente eres la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad le tiene celos al maestro fuego, además las cosas con Asami siempre han sido más fáciles, no tengo que estar reprimiendo mi forma de ser, de hablar o controlar mi carácter y con Mako bueno prácticamente nos la pasábamos peleando.

Insegura…

Que yo te hacía sentir insegura, fueron tus palabras más en específico li cual llamo mi atención, desde ese día le daba vueltas a los posibles significados que pudieran tomar esa palabra porque como era posible que la dueña de Industrias Futuro, con la mejor empresa de tecnología que además es una mujer inteligente, decidida, fuerte, muy independiente y sobretodo hermosa se pudiera sentirse así. Insegura yo, porque a pesar de que soy el Avatar que soy, no tengo dinero ni nada que ofrecerte, aún tengo miedo de fallarles en mi deber no puedo establecer una conexión con mis vidas pasadas, por eso me es algo más que ilógico que te sientas así Asami…

-Un beso a cambio de los pensamientos del Avatar.

Me dices abrazándome por la espalda como empieza a hacer tu costumbre, yo solo me dejo envolver por tus brazos y aunque no te he respondido me das un beso cerca de los labios como parte de tu saludo.

-Solo meditaba.

-Y te interrumpí.

Si interrumpiste pero desde hace mucho Asami, no puedo meditar sin que te cruces en mis pensamientos.

-No, te invito a comer fideos.

Aceptas de inmediato, nos dirigimos a Ciudad República para pasar la tarde juntas como amigas vamos a comer y al terminar damos un pequeño paseo por el lugar hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con una increíble vista al portal del mundo espiritual, se nota cuanto esmero has puesto a la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Cuando empieza a anochecer me propones quedarme a dormir contigo, la verdad no estoy muy segura van muchos días que lo hago y si empiezan a sospechar o a preguntarse porque pasamos tanto tiempo juntas ¿Qué les diría? O si su curiosidad empieza a afectar lo nuestro, aún seguimos sin ser nada pero parece ser que vamos avanzando poco a poco como para arriesgarlo todo ahora.

-Solo esta noche.

Tratas de convencerme al ver que dudo, desvió la mirada pues sé que si te veo no dudare en aceptar has aprendido bien a chantajearme, tomas mi mano tratando de que voltee a verte pero no lo hago. Cuando te das cuenta que va a ser más difícil de lo normal pones tu mano en mi mentón acariciándolo, giras mi rostro con delicadeza, tienes una sonrisa juguetona con una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar. Para cuando me doy cuenta colocas tus labios sobre mi oído susurrándome haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

-Está bien vamos.

Me das un beso en la mejilla y me tomas de la mano para jalarme fuera del parque hasta tu satomovil, al principio del recorrido veo pasar las casas y construcciones absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que me hablas recuperando mi atención, mi mirada se posa en ti para darme cuenta lo ágil que eres al manejar ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer? Impulsada por el hipnótico movimiento de tu muñeca al hacer los cambios de velocidad y su vuelo al volante mi cuerpo reacciona solo para que cuando vuelves a posar tu mano sobre la palanca la aprisiono con la mía, das un pequeño brinco sorprendida por el acto y tratas de quitarla como acto reflejo, al notar lo que está sucediendo en realidad dejas de forcejear y disfrutas del contacto el resto del camino.

En la mansión disfrutamos de la intimidad que nos otorgan estas cuatro paredes podemos comportarnos más como una pareja. Llegada la noche ya nos encontramos acostadas en esa enorme cama, nos acostamos frente a frente, aparto unos mechones de cabello que me impiden verte por completo acariciando tu rostro con delicadeza siguiendo el camino hasta tus brazos los cuales los recorro lentamente hasta llegar a tu mano la sostengo levantándola hasta mis labios para darle un efímero beso en el dorso y me sonríes, las palabras sobran en te momento.

Los primeros rayos de luz son los que me despiertan tratando de acomodarme para dormir otro rato más notando que a diferencia de otras noches eres tú la que me está abrazando y al moverme aumentas la fuerza del abrazo.

-No te vayas.

Creo que lo dices con angustia y no sé si aún sigues dormida o has despertado.

-No me voy a ir.

No vuelves a hablar, más tarde ya que ha despertado dudo en si preguntarte o no por el incidente de hace rato pero al verte tranquila prefiero dejarlo así. Nos apuramos para irnos a Industrias Futuro y lo primero que noto es que te diriges al calendario y por unos segundos veo dolor en tu rostro que desaparece de inmediato lo que me hace dudar si no lo imagine. Aunque eso genera que vuelva a rondar en mi cabeza el que te sientes insegura.

Llegan unos empleados pidiendo que los acompañes a la fábrica, tu semblante se torna serio en el instante contestándoles que iras, volteas a verme para pedirme que te acompañe, durante el camino te van explicando cual es el problema que no prestas atención al resto o al efecto que tienes sobre tus empleados los cuales te ven con respeto, al dar las ordenes tan segura de las cosas ninguno duda y hace lo que les dices sin cuestionar, ¿Cómo una persona así puede sentirse insegura? Seguramente solo es una broma u otra forma de hacerme sufrir Asami.

Ese día me mostraste una faceta distinta que me permitió conocer a la Asami empresaria, sus rasgos son fuertes y tranquilos, de una mirada seria, que habla poco y conciso que es muy segura de sí misma y de lo que hace. Con razón te sientes tan orgullosa de lo que has logrado con la empresa, al salir vuelves a ser la Asami que yo conozco relajada, con una modesta sonrisa que irradia alegría, con una mirada juguetona con manos inquietas y que le gusta hacerme bromas pero… ¿quién es la Asami angustiada de la mañana con mirada triste?

En la tarde decidí regresar a la isla y dejar a Asami encargarse de la empresa sin distracciones ya que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente por pasar tiempo conmigo, durante el viaje repasaba lo que había sucedido con la dueña de esos ojos esmeraldas y más dudas me inundaba.

Los días siguientes fueron muy ajetreados para mí, Tenzin junto con el presidente me tenían tantas tareas por hacer que apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, en más de una ocasión tuve que cancelarle a Asami alguna salida o el ir a verla a la mansión antes de dejarla plantada aun así cuando eso sucedía podía notar que tu voz se tornaba triste y decepcionada, no quería hacerme sentir mal por dejarla sola así que me decía que entendía la situación por lo que no iba a reclamarme nada y queriendo enmendar las cosas en un par de veces se ofreció en venir a verme a la isla pero mi cansancio haría que su viaje fuera en vano. Lo más que podíamos hacer era llamarnos por las noches, algunas de nuestras conversaciones apenas eran un pequeño intercambio de palabras pues estaba muy cansada que fácilmente podía quedarme dormida y si a eso le sumamos que los hijos de Tenzin son algo entrometidos no podíamos decir nada demasiado comprometedor y esas llamadas no llenaban el espacio que deja su ausencia.

Cuando me encontraba en esos tediosos asuntos diplomáticos y las aburridas reuniones pensaba que prefería que estuvieras aquí y me empezaras a tocar y pellizcar como hacías antes, en el momento me molestaba mucho contigo por esa actitud pero en el fondo me gustaba y ahorita lo extraño aunque terminara sonrojada y nerviosa. A pesar de estar ocupada eras una constante en mis pensamientos, me preguntaba que estarías haciendo en esos momentos o si tu estarías pensando en mí, tal vez estarías pensando lo mismo que yo, creo que debería recompensarte por este tiempo que no he podido verte, a lo mejor la invito a ese restaurante elegante, dar un paseo en el lago que esta frente al portal espiritual he oído que es muy romántico subirse en uno de esos botes de pato tortuga, cada minuto es más tentadora la idea de escaparme a la mansión y sorprenderla para pasar un tiempo juntas.

Por fin había tenido un día libre y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo con Asami a como diera lugar. Me levante temprano es más creo que le gane a los maestros aire el lugar estaba en completo silencio y no había nadie por los pasillos o la cocina, si me viera Tenzin seguramente me reclamaría y me diría porque no era así cuando entrenábamos. De nada había servido desmañanarme puesto que perdí mucho tiempo buscando mi planeador, que por alguna mágica razón se encontraba en los establos con los bisontes, considerando este pequeño retraso el ir a la mansión en busca de Asami sería una pérdida de tiempo y considerando lo dedicada que es a su trabajo seguramente ya se encontraba ahí. Primero fui a su oficina pero por lo que me dijeron aún no había llegado, que raro ya era algo tarde tal vez estaría en la fábrica al fin prefería trabajar ahí que estar encerrada atrás de un escritorio. Al llegar la fábrica había obtenido el mismo resultado, Asami no se encontraba en el lugar, en nuestras últimas pláticas no recuerdo si dijiste que saldrías de la ciudad.

Decepcionada de mi pésima suerte y que parecía que nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podrías estar me dirigía a la salida para regresar a la isla cuando un empleado me detuvo en la salida para recomendarme que fuera a la mansión.

La recomendación me pareció un poco extraña pero aun así obedecí, al llegar lo primero que note es que no había ningún empleado el lugar parecía desierto como si nadie viviera desde hace mucho tiempo se veía polvoso y abandonado, la busque por todas las habitaciones y obtenía el mimo resultado, simplemente no estaba como si hubiera desaparecido sin dejar una sola pista. Había un solo lugar donde me faltaba buscarla, su taller quería mantenía la esperanza de encontrarla ahí pero por cómo se estaban dando las cosas sinceramente empezaba dudarlo. Al llegar abrí la puerta y de igual forma estaba vacío, ¿dónde estás Asami? Y si le había sucedido algo y nadie sabía nada.

No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, tomo mi planeador para regresar a la isla y antes de irme vas llegando a la mansión, te vez agotada con los hombros caídos y la mirada fija en el piso, al acercarme noto que tienes los ojos rojos estuviste llorando, tu maquillaje siempre impecable casi ha desaparecido por completo, alzas la vista y por fin me notas.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Korra, igual que tú.

Contestas molesta, en tu mirada solo veo enojo y sigues tu camino ignorándome por completo y ahora que te pasa, te sigo adentro de la mansión y te vas a sentar a un sillón recargando la cabeza hacia atrás y cierras los ojos. Dudosa me acerco a ti y me arrodillo tomando tu mano.

-Asami… ¿estás bien?

Te levantas y con un movimiento rápido te sueltas de mi agarre para dirigirte hacia las escaleras sin voltear a verme.

-Dime que te pasa.

-¿Así como tú me dices que me quieres?

-Pero... eso que… no tiene que ver, además sabes muy bien que te quiero.

-Para variar podrías decirlo.

Lo dices dolida sin verme a la cara, no puedo moverme y permanezco estática en mi lugar que acaso dudas que te quiero o porque me dices esto ahora cuando todo parece ir mejor.

-¿Sabes a mí que me gustaría?, que tu cariño fuera constante y no intermitente como ahora, que si hoy me dice que me quiere mañana no me ignore.

-Mereces que te quieran bien y yo no puedo hacerlo.

Me acerco a ti y te jalo para que voltees a verme.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy muy rota y no me siento lista para amarte.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás como si lo que acabas de decir me hubiera golpeado, estoy asombrada por lo que acabas de decir y no te entiendo, simplemente ya estoy cansada de todo esto de que un día seas todo amor conmigo para que al siguiente seas tan fría y desinteresada. Camino hacia la salida tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, siento tu mirada sobre mí al llegar a la puerta me detengo a sabiendas de que me sigues observando, empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Sabes… yo también estoy rota, eso no me impide amarte al contrario me hace querer ayudarte a sanar a que sanemos juntas. Nadie en esta vida está completo Asami.

Cierro la puerta y dejo salir las lágrimas que había aguantado hasta ese momento.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Ahora si no hay mucho que comentar esperemos a ver qué sucede con Asami el próximo capítulo le toca a ella, me he dado cuenta que la historia ha tenido buena aceptación espero siga así después de este y me despido nos seguimos leyendo y espero sus comentarios o jitomatasos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tú y yo que somos**

Todo parece que sucede en cámara lenta y que yo solo soy una espectadora y no la causante de esto, veo el dolor en tus ojos que pasa entre la decepción al darte cuenta que no soy tan valiente al amarte y termina con enojo por mis palabras y no te culpo así que me quedo estática viendo únicamente como te vas, el como a cada paso te alejas más sin hacer nada por evitarlo o porque te quedes. Todo parece tan efímero como un sueño hasta que tu voz me regresa a la realidad.

-Sabes… yo también estoy rota, eso no me impide amarte al contrario me hace querer ayudarte a sanar a que sanemos juntas. Nadie en esta vida está completo Asami.

Al oír esas últimas palabras me doy cuenta del daño que te he causado hasta el punto de que me duele ver todo lo que te he hecho, por un momento te detienes para verme pero con qué cara puedo pedirte que te quedes, así que cierras de un portazo.

-Lo siento Korra.

Digo en un susurro antes de soltarme a llorar otra vez y mi cuerpo empiece a actuar de manera autómata, salgo de la mansión y la busco en el cielo que empieza a obscurecerse pero obviamente ya no estaría cerca. Vuelvo por el camino que cruce hace unas horas atrás el cual se encuentra atrás del taller que está en los terrenos de la mansión, pareciera que en ese lugar no hay nada más y que permanece igual que hace dieciséis años pero si uno se fija hacia la derecha se puede observar un pequeño camino de grava entre los árboles, al avanzar un poco el camino cambia por uno de mármol que termina en un hermoso jardín con algunas lámparas de aceite colgadas que alumbran el lugar, incienso que crea un ambiente pacífico y en el centro se pueden ver dos placas de mármol con detalles de la nación del fuego, una más opaca por el tiempo que lleva expuesta a comparación de la otra que es más reciente, un pequeño memorial que me recuerda a las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Me siento recargándome en una en particular, abrazo mis piernas y las lágrimas no tienen fin, pareciera que el dolor es más agudo con cada respiración, pensaba que después de tantos años iría disminuyendo o por lo menos que no dolería tanto, además desde que el Avatar se cruzó en mi vida junto a todos los que la acompañaban me ayudarían a no sentirme sola. Durante un tiempo fue así y volvieron a traer a mi vida algo de esperanza, no solo eran compañeros se volvieron sin duda amigos incondicionales excepto el Avatar, que a mis ojos dejo de ser la reencarnación encargada de traer la paz y el equilibrio al mundo para ser solo Korra una joven impulsiva, egoísta pero inocente que apenas conocía el mundo, que de alguna manera se fue apoderando de mis pensamientos, que al estar cerca de mi empezaba a sentirme ligeramente diferente que emanabas un calor muy parecido al que sentía al estar con mi madre y silenciosamente te adueñaste de mi hasta que me fue imposible no quererte como mujer y empecé a ser egoísta queriéndote solo para mí, que permanecieras tan cerca porque te volviste una parte fundamental de mi igual que el aire que respiro, pero a la vez al darme cuenta de que a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntas me asustaba ver cuán dependiente podía volverme de ti cuando siempre he sido lo contrario. Te amo de tal forma que por momentos deseo te quedes conmigo y al mismo tiempo no te quiero cerca, por los estragos que causas sobre mí porque me haces sentir vulnerable e indefensa que puedo perderme tan profundamente en ti que ya no podría reconocerme al ver mi reflejo y después no quede nada de la Asami que te enamoro.

-Parece ser que este día le gusta atormentarme y quitarme a las personas que amo.

Digo con enojo limpiándome las lágrimas y veo las estrellas como siempre hago cando vengo aquí a hablarte.

-Desde que te fuiste siempre tuve miedo de la soledad pero con el paso de los años fui lidiando con ella, aprendí a aceptarla como parte de mi vida, eso no significaba que deje de temerle y para cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Korra… mama tu bien sabes lo difícil que fue para mí los tres años que se fue aguantándome las ganas de ir con ella y tragándome mis sentimientos, no eran adecuados para el momento además de que después de su partida todos se fueron tomaron caminos distintos y volví a quedarme sola. Por eso cuando regreso a pesar de lo feliz que estaba de verla y descubrir que el sentimiento era reciproco mi mayor miedo volvió y con más fuerza.

Estaba aterrada de perder más que nada a mi amiga, que ahora también me atraía y estaba segura que la amaba empezado a preguntarme si valdría la pena arriesgar lo que teníamos por una relación amorosa que después podría arruinar lo que en un principio nos acercó, que tal si al conocerme realmente terminaba por decepcionarla y no llenar sus expectativas, así que simplemente me gano el pánico por algo que aún no había ocurrido y que posiblemente no sucedería. La incertidumbre te empuja por lugares remotos que simplemente empiezas a darte cuenta que tus inseguridades son más grandes de lo que creer y te juegan en contra así que empecé a imaginarme situaciones inverosímiles como que Korra dejaba de quererme y lo que sucedía después podían ser tantas cosas pero todas desembocaban en que se iba sin mirar atrás, que tal vez se marchaba incluso de Ciudad Republica y nuestros amigos dejaban de hablarme porque preferían al Avatar que a una simple no maestra. Ahora todo suena tan ridículo, había hecho todo lo que creía necesario para que eso no sucediera y lo único que logre es que se hiciera realidad…

-La aleje de mí.

Cansada por el llanto me quedo dormida en el lugar hasta el día siguiente, en la mañana despierto adolorida por la posición en la que dormí con trabajo me levanto, mis piernas están entumidas y camino con dificultad, me doy una ducha rápida que me ayude a despertar que me diga que todo es solo un mal sueño. Dejo correr el agua fría que no es capaz de aliviarme ni un poco, imaginé que me sentiría vacía si terminaba con Korra y al contrario siento una pesada carga sobre mí, que a cada minuto aumenta la presión en mi pecho que aprisiona con mayor fuerza mi corazón un pequeño pago que debo después de como la trate.

El día en la oficina transcurre lentamente al parecer hay muchos pendientes que debo atender pero mi concentración está dispersa, preguntan cosas que no sé cómo responder, cada vez que abren la puerta espero que aparezcas por ahí aunque se bien que no será así, mi imaginación juega conmigo puesto que cuando por fin logro concentrarme en el papeleo al ver de reojo veo una figura morena recostada en el sillón aburrida jugando con una pelota y aire control, al voltear me doy cuenta que no es real y no hay nadie más conmigo, a la quinta vez que sucede dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me dirijo al radio para contactarte, solo que antes de hacerlo desisto de hacerlo y decido que es mejor salir del lugar o me volveré loca.

Me dirijo al muelle desde donde se puede ver perfectamente la isla donde seguramente ahorita debes estar, el cielo y el mar se juntan en el horizonte como si ambos fueran infinitos como un reflejo exacto del otro, de un color tan claro y cristalino que me recuerda al de tus ojos profundos y expresivos, el ritmo pausado que causan las olas me recuerdan a los latidos de tu corazón, un efímero bálsamo en estos momento pero que inesperadamente puede cambiar de un tranquilo paisaje a uno incierto y peligroso que pinta de negro el mar o el cielo siendo la única señal de que tan fuerte será la tormenta igual a lo que vi ayer en tus ojos.

En una de las bodegas esta un pequeño barco a motor que seguramente estará preparado para un viaje tan corto y así averiguar qué tan grande será la tormenta que me espera, la sensación es semejante a la de manejar un satomovil, el solo escuchar rugir el potente motor que apaga mis pensamientos a simples susurros, sentir su fuerza recorrerme el cuerpo haciendo que se me acelere el pulso y me sienta imparable por la fortaleza ficticia que te crea mantener el control de la embarcación que lucha constantemente con la fricción que crea el agua al hacer contacto con la superficie del barco haciendo que la concentración sea fundamental, una fuerte ola golpea con el barco haciendo que este se ladee perdiendo el rumbo y frene de golpe antes de golpear con unas piedras, haciendo que me estrelle con los controles. Todo sucede al mismo tiempo que veo como enormes llamaradas salen despedidas de la isla.

-Korra…

Veo con preocupación el lugar de donde salieron las llamas arrancando el barco. El recorrido a diferencia de hace unos instantes es diferente como si estuviera vacío y no significara nada, más bien yo estoy en un limbo, preferiría que todo terminara y simplemente dejara de doler o que mágicamente dejaras de ser indispensable o te olvidara para que al cerrar los ojos tu imagen no aparezca frente a mí sin poder tocarte, no soy tan fuerte como crees Korra para sanarnos juntas.

-¡Hola Asami!… ¿estas…

No dejo que Bolin termine de hablar cuando me lanzo a sus brazos a desahogarme, a sentir un poco de confort a pesar de que no son los brazos que me gustarían los que me rodean su calor me regala un poco de seguridad.

-La perdí.

No pregunta nada y simplemente me deja llorar.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Holas pues que les digo estoy muy contenta de leer sus comentarios de que les esté gustando la historia, espero este capítulo no sea la excepción. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo y seguiré esperando sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tú y yo que somos**

Desde la última vez que había visto a Asami parecía que había pasado una eternidad, al principio estaba tan confundida con lo que estaba sucediendo todo parecía tan irreal que por un momento de debilidad pensé en regresar a la mansión se veía tan triste, con un semblante desencajado de verdad estaba sufriendo, era una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver… pero también estaba el hecho de que me había lastimado y por más que estuviera sufriendo no tenía excusa para tratarme así, por eso me arrepentí casi inmediatamente de regresar y me fui a casa donde prácticamente me aislé de todos hasta el día de hoy.

Mi rutina cambio por completo de pasar mis días libres con la ingeniero hasta el anochecer y en algunas ocasiones dormir juntas, ahora si me daban ganas salía a dar una vuelta en la isla sentir un poco de aire golpear mi rostro que me recordara que todo era tristemente real, por desgracia siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, ese maldito acantilado donde solíamos venir a platicar y la última vez a besarme demostrándome una mentira, solo jugaste conmigo Asami.

Trato de mantener mi mente ocupada para no recordarla y liberarme de los bonitos recuerdos, intento meditar pero es una pérdida de tiempo así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es entrenar. Inhalo profundamente mantengo la respiración y exhalo por la boca antes de tomar una posición de combate, abro las piernas hasta la altura de mis hombros doblo ligueramente las rodillas, los brazos los doblo uno me cubre el rostro y el pecho mientras el otro está preparado para soltar el golpe, respiro pausadamente empezando a practicar algunas posiciones de defensa y ataques, intercalando golpes con patadas y posiciones que desviarían un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo como si todos fueran parte de una danza donde la precisión es fundamental, aprender los aspectos más esenciales en las artes marciales sin la necesidad de controlar los elementos me ayudaron a mejorar mi técnica de ataque y potencializo la fuerzo de los ataques con el control de los elementos y pensar que en un principio no confié en Asami.

La calma que había logrado con el entrenamiento lo pierdo en el instante en que su nombre cruza por mi cabeza haciendo que en el siguiente golpe salgan llamas de mi puño y como parte de mi frustración también doy una patada que chamusca varios árboles, simplemente me rindo no puedo olvidarla. Fastidiada me siento a orillas del acantilado, un lugar privilegiado para observar la mansión de la dueña de Industrias Futuro.

-¡Hola!

Grita Ikki muy cerca de mi rostro, asustándome haciendo que me caiga de espaldas golpeándome un poco la cabeza y me ensucie la espalda.

-¿Te asuste?

-No, solo me sorprendiste.

Te contesto al mismo tiempo en que vuelvo a sentarme viendo hacia los terrenos de la mansión Sato, te sientas a mi lado y observa el paisaje, un silencio algo incómodo se apodera del ambiente, raro en mi acompañante si tomamos en cuenta que no hay forma de parar su parloteo constante y a veces un poco molesto, voltea a verme analizándome esperando encontrar algo pero no hay nada diferente en mí solo que me botaron pero eso nadie puede imaginárselo siquiera ni traigo un letrero que lo anuncie, parece que has encontrado algo porque arrugas la frente y haces un puchero un tanto extraño desvías la mirada y pareces meditarlo.

-¿Cortaste con Asami?

-No.

-Bueno, te peleaste con ella.

-No.

Volteas a ver alrededor de nosotras, lo que antes eran hermosos arboles hoy pareciera que hubiera sido el escenario de una guerra y para ser sinceros algo así sucedió, ¿cómo querían que me desahogara? no podía inundar la isla o tirarla por cachitos o hacer un enorme huracán, sigo siendo la misma inmadura que no sabe lidiar con sus sentimientos.

-Los arboles no opinan lo mismo

-Además has estado evitando a todos, sales de tu cuarto cuando apenas sale el sol y regresas al anochecer cuando la mayoría ya se acostó algo raro para quien cree que las mañanas son malvadas, aparte de que no dejas de ver en la misma dirección todo el tiempo que estas aquí.

Se sienta también Jinora a mi lado que salió de no sé qué lugar, genial ahora van a hacer la reunión de apoyo emocional al Avatar y la primera reunión se va a centrar en aceptar que tenía algo extraño y complicado con la ingeniero que me muero por ella y que creo estamos destinadas a la eternidad, ja si como no, después en las siguientes sesiones me enseñaran los pasos o bien para desintoxicarme de su presencia o tal vez arreglar las cosas.

-Según tú dime hacia donde veo Jinora

Ambas maestras aire voltean a verme con reproche, suspiro resignada que soy tan obvia y jamás fue un secreto nuestra relación ante nuestros amigos.

-Vamos Korra de verdad hace falta decirlo

-No

Me dejo caer hacia atrás estirándome antes de acostarme contemplando las nubes que se van haciendo borrosas por las lágrimas que quiero evitar derramar, suspirando con tristeza antes de empezar a hablar, debo estar demasiado desesperada si voy a contarles las cosas a dos adolescentes lo que me pasa esperando que eso ayude en algo.

-¿Cómo…

-Simple, hacen bonita pareja -interrumpe Ikki mi pregunta y contestas de forma simple.

-Son muy obvias-responde Jinora mi pregunta.

-Además da la casualidad que cuando regresan de algún lugar donde estuvieron solas traen los labios hinchados, extrañamente Asami tiene ligeramente corrido el labial o se va pintando los labios y tú estás tapándote la boca con las mejillas rojas.

-Y cuando están juntas parece que desaparece el resto del mundo y solo existen ustedes dos-me empiezo a reír por lo que dice haciendo que Jinora se enoje por interrumpirla, pero simplemente es algo irónico que simplemente no puedo creerle porque para Asami en muchas ocasiones sucedió lo contrario yo me volvía invisible ante sus ojos alrededor de tantos solo me volvía una más.

-Siento contradecirte pero jamás sucedió así, si no estábamos solas me ignoraba.

-Te equivocas, desde que regresaste Asami te veía de forma diferente como si sus ojos brillaran de amor al verte, con esos ojos de perro oso a medio morir como los que pone Naga cuando le servimos de comer y tiene esa sonrisita tonta característica de las enamoradas, igual a la que pones cuando la mencionan en alguna conversación.

-El que no lo notaras no quiere decir que no pasa –termina Jinora por afirmar algo que no se si creer- o como puedes explicar el exceso de contacto entre ustedes y ni que decir de como sufrieron en el viaje a Ba Sing Se.

-Si fue divertido ver su desilusión cuando vieron que nosotras seriamos sus compañeras de cuarto, ¿no se les ocurrió pedirnos que nos cambiáramos? digo lo habríamos hecho para darles un poco de espacio.

-Y hasta ahorita me lo dicen, ¿porque ustedes no lo propusieron?-las dos maestras aire alzan los brazos como respuesta-aunque hay algo en lo que no tienen razón, Asami no está enamorada de mí.

-Pero si te ama.

El silencio se apodera del ambiente y me pregunto porque ellas están seguras de algo que últimamente he dudado mucho, no puede ser posible que otros vean lo que yo quiero o simplemente no quiero verlo, o será que no se cuál es la diferencia entre amor y enamorarse.

-Pronto va a estar la comida te esperamos

Dice Jinora antes de irse junto con Ikki, así vuelvo a quedarme sola con la tormenta de pensamientos que no pueden dejarme tranquila y mi mente vuelve al principio a que estaba tan deslumbrada por la persona que tenía enfrente de mí, esa mujer segura y fuerte que logro convencer a todos, nadie ni yo me imaginaba que solo era una fachada porque realmente estaba tan lastimada como cualquiera de nosotros pero quien es realmente Asami que es real en ella, todo esto solo me dejaba más dudas que respuestas, que otras cosas también eran mentira.

Los incontables besos que me dio, nunca fuimos nada pero jamás se cansó en decirme que me amaba y después me dice que no puede amarme, ¿qué es real? En cual de tus palabras o acciones puedo confiar, podría volver a confiar en ti en creer que soy especial para ti, que me amas cuando lo digas como fuera todo lo que habíamos avanzado se había ido a la basura.

El viento empieza a soplar haciendo que me estremezca, me acostumbre a tu presencia que no sentía el frio de la soledad ya que siempre estabas a mi lado me abrazas y me sentía protegida simplemente era como si no tuviera que volver a lidiar con nada sola porque ibas a esta ahí para apoyarme, luchar juntas para salir adelante de lo que fuera a suceder porque juntas podíamos ser invencible y ahora solo éramos dos personas más en un inmenso universo, perdidas y asustadas incapaces de volvernos a encontrar, sencillamente estábamos incompletas.

Desganada decidí regresar con los demás después de todo tenían razón las maestras aire estaba decidida a evitar a todos con tal de seguir torturándome con lo sucedido con Asami y tal vez solo necesitaba un respiro de su presencia para sentirme mejor sin darme cuenta se había convertido en mi dulce y amarga adicción acostumbrada a su presencia aunque no me prestara atención y estos días habían sido los peores porque empezaba a desintoxicarme de ella tal vez una buena forma es estar con mis amigos, sin duda alguna no me equivoque pues esa tarde después de varios días es divertida, diferente y logro olvidar por un momento a la ingeniera volviendo a sonreír, hasta el atardecer cuando la compañía ha desaparecido y los recuerdos regresan de golpe preguntándome si Asami estará igual que yo en estos momentos, posiblemente no y este más al pendiente de su empresa ya no tiene que preocuparse por mí pero si no fuera así.

-¿A dónde vas Korra?, ya es tarde para salir.

-Solo a caminar por ahí Tenzin.

-Está bien, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te inquieta.

-Si gracias pero estoy bien.

-No olvides que mañana tenemos junta para ver los avances de la reconstrucción, así que no te desveles mucho.

Asiento únicamente con la cabeza y empiezo a caminar considerando que eso significa que mañana veo si o si a Asami.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Algo tranquilo este capítulo solo las dudas de Korra algo normal, quien sabe cómo sea el siguiente ya que se verán ¿qué creen que pueda suceder? Espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo buen fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tú y yo que somos**

Después de varios días donde la constante habían sido las lágrimas poco a poco iban disminuyendo en volumen no porque ya no quedara ni una más, si no porque ya no servían para aliviar mi pena, el dolor seguía ahí y parecía agudizarse pero que esperaba que desapareciera de repente y mágicamente todo volviera a la realidad como si jamás me hubiera enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Todo fue mi error, por empezar a amarla esperando que sus sonrisas fueran dirigidas solo para mí, que cada suspiro lo causara yo, me acostumbre a esperarla por las tardes ver su sonrisa entrar por la puerta de la oficina y aunque no le demostrara lo feliz que estaba por verla en el fondo brincaba como chiquilla enamorada solo con su presencia, cuanta falta me haces en estos momentos Korra.

-Asami…

Simplemente ya no hay un lugar seguro para mi donde refugiarme de tu esencia por donde sea que mire tu recuerdo se hace presente, en la mansión todos los rincones están llenos de tus besos de esas torpes caricias que empezamos a compartir, del temblor de tus manos al posarse sobre mi rostro, el lugar que se había convertido en mi refugio ante la realidad el edificio de Industrias Futuro e incluso la fábrica también estaba grabada tu imagen, una infinidad de esos sonrojos causado por minúsculos roces o caricias menos precavidas jugando entre lo permitido y prohibido, ¿qué no invadiste? los satomoviles, mi labial, el portal que esta frente a mi ventana, sencillamente en todo estas y aunque intente con desesperación no puedo alejarme aunque duela no quiero simplemente llegar al punto donde crea que todo lo que sucedió fue una ilusión de mi mente.

-¡Asami!

Escucho que gritan mi nombre seguido de un fuerte apretón en el hombro que me despierta de mi letargo, voltea a ver quién es encontrándome con mi amigo, que a diferencia de otras veces su semblante no es alegre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro si no que se ve serio bastante preocupado y en completo silencio me observa con detenimiento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué paso Bolin?

-Nada, solo pasaba a ver como estas.

-Estoy bien, gracias por venir pero no tenías que molestarte.

-Eres mi amiga y no es ninguna molestia.

Empieza a caminar por la oficina la cual esta desordenada papeles tirados en el piso algunos rotos otros solo arrugados, un par de prototipos a escala rotos son algunas de las cosas que hoy decoran mi oficina, se acerca al sillón que se encuentra en una esquina se queda viendo la cobija y la almohada que están ahí que tonta olvide quitarlas otra vez.

-¿Te volviste a quedar a dormir aquí?

No le contesto pues ambos sabemos la respuesta, volví a quedarme hasta tarde para evadir la soledad que rodea mi hogar y como el cansancio no parece ayudar para conciliar el sueño lo mejor que puedo hacer es trabajar, algo llama su atención haciendo que se agache hasta recogerlo del piso quitándole de encima la basura que lo tapaba, lo que haya sido que encontró mantiene su interes porque se queda mucho tiempo viéndolo, el silencio que invade el lugar empieza a impacientarme así que golpeo con los dedos la superficie del escritorio hasta no poder más con la incertidumbre me levanto de mi lugar para acercarme y ver que sostiene.

-Nunca me imagine que ustedes dos… se ven muy bien juntas.

Concluye Bolin sosteniendo la foto donde aparecemos todo el equipo Avatar antes de partir en busca de los nuevos maestros aire, como siempre Mako no quería que le tomáramos una foto así que su hermano lo jalo pasándole el brazo por el hombro sonriendo y nosotras estábamos aparte riéndonos por lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sentí como la mano de Korra rozaba accidentalmente con la mía al voltear hacia la cámara, provocando un escalofrió que recorrió por completo mi cuerpo, no solo iniciaba una relación de amistad entre nosotras dejando atrás todos lo relacionado con el maestro fuego sino que también eran los primeros pasos hacia algo más nadie le presto mayor importancia al hecho de que éramos más cercanas de lo que serían simples amigas porque empezaban a florecer sentimientos más profundos.

-Si Korra es especial.

Le contesto tomando la foto de entre sus manos sentándome en el sillón y pensar que en ese entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se convertiría para mí, sin darme cuenta por completo ese día lo cambio todo con solo su presencia era capaz de hacerme de tantas formas que no imaginaba fueran posibles no puedo explicarlo no alcanzan las palabras para decirlo pero sé que con nadie más podría sentirme como con ella, porque solo si es Korra puedo pasar horas solo viéndola entrenar, meditar lo que sea y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo que ten… lo que tuvimos fue único.

-No te entiendo si se aman, ¿qué esperas para irla a buscar? Arreglar las cosas de una vez, digo no la está pasando mejor que tú.

-Bolin no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no.

-¿A que le tienes miedo Asami?, no vamos a juzgarlas por hacer lo suyo.

Suspiro resignada, hace una semana ese sería mi principal argumento para no formalizar algo con Korra y podrían pensar que es por cobardía pero en el fondo sabía que es una excusa y así descartar la verdadera razón.

-No es por eso.

-Y que es lo que te detiene.

-Cuando estas completamente seguro de que es la persona indicada y lo feliz que te hace quieres hacer lo mismo por ella, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es saber que eres la razón por la que está sufriendo?, soy la persona que más le hace daño bueno que le hice mucho daño, no puedo ser egoísta y seguir con ella lo mejor es que me haga a un lado para dejarla ser feliz por lo que he decidido evitarla.

-Mmmm y como piensas hacerlo al rato.

-¿Perdón?

-En la tarde tienes reunión con Raiko y Korra seguramente también estará ahí.

Había olvidado por completo la reunión de hoy para ver los avances de la empresa con la reconstrucción, no puedo faltar así nada más pero no puedo verla aun como voy a poder verla a la cara y si quiera dirigirle la palabra debe odiarme, no la culparía por ello.

-No iré.

Le digo empezando a caminar por la oficina impulsada por los nervios hasta que me detiene Bolin tomándome por los hombros.

-Asami tranquilízate yo te voy a acompañar, mientras vamos por unos fideos de Narook.

Nos dirigimos con Narook en un satomovil pero en esta ocasión Bolin no me deja maneja según el para que disfrute e viaje y me relaje, debo admitirlo no maneja tan mal aunque la velocidad es un poco lenta según él es precaución que yo debo empezar a manejar así que no piense que estoy persiguiendo a alguien cuando voy tras el volante o provocare un accidente, sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa y le respondo que se volvió un hábito después de todo el equipo Avatar paso mucho tiempo persiguiendo a los malos de esta manera y para cuando regreso Korra las cosas no cambiaron, digo el primer día que nos vimos tuvimos que rescatar a Wu. Esos recuerdos vuelven a hacer que pierda la sonrisa y me quede callada el resto del camino contemplando por la ventana.

El resto de la mañana se pasó muy pronto en un ambiente ameno escuchando las ocurrencias de mi amigo y las próximas aventuras de Nuktuk con las que empezaría a trabajar, sigo sin entender como las historias tan extravagantes de Varrick pueden gustarla tanto a la gente, un Pabu gigante con la capacidad de lazan rayos espirituales porque era descendiente de un poderoso espíritu que era capaz de luchar contra el mega traje de Kuvirra ayudando a su dueño se me hacia tan ilógico pero si con eso era feliz bueno yo que podía hacer más que apoyarlo. A pesar del buen momento que estaba pasando no podía olvidar el compromiso de la tarde por lo que no apartaba la vista del reloj cada poco rato para contar el tiempo que faltaba cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi amigo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No aún es temprano y estamos cerca.

-¿Iras así?

-Sí que tiene.

-No nada, pensé que… olvídalo.

Pido la cuenta y pago dirigiéndome hacia la salida volteando a ver al maestro tierra.

-Bolin ¿te importaría si voy sola?

Sonríe antes de negar con la cabeza, durante el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad me dice que aprovechara para visitar a su novia supongo que para no hacerme sentir mal por botarlo, después de dejarlo en el ambiente se instala un profundo silencio que me aprisiona inquietándome que conforme más me acerco al edificio picándome la duda de cómo será su reacción al verme, de solo pensarlo mi corazón se acelera golpeando con más fuerza entre la emoción y los nervios por lo que va a suceder.

Llego diez minutos antes de la hora acordada así que me quedo en los sillones a la espera de los demás sin apartar la vista de la puerta esperando ver al Avatar entrar pronto, los minutos pasan lentamente haciendo que la espera se vuelva pesada y que mi pecho sienta una fuerte presión al ver entrar a todos los asistentes menos la que me interesa, a pocos minutos de empezar llega Tenzin solo ¿Korra dónde estás?

-Hola Asami… ¿Estas bien?

Pregunta el maestro aire después de verme detenidamente a lo que respondo con un si antes de levantarme desganada de mi lugar y por última vez vuelvo a ver hacia la puerta rogando por un milagro que sucede en el último instante ya que aparece por esa puerta la razón de mis desvelos, no puedo quitar a mirada de esa dirección sin embargo Korra evita mi mirada siguiendo con su camino hasta la sala de reuniones dejándome con un tímido saludo atorado en mi garganta pasándose de largo como si yo no estuviera en ese lugar. La tristeza se apodera de mí, por lo que entro con la cabeza gacha viendo el piso reuniendo la suficiente fuerza para dar un vistazo a la mesa la cual ya está ocupada por completo pero a diferencia de las anteriores reuniones Korra no se encuentra al lado de mí, sino que se posiciono entre Tenzin y Lin lo más alejada que el pequeño espacio le permite sin más remedio me dirijo a mi lugar y comienzan con la reunión, conforme pasan los minutos sus voces se van escuchando más lejanas no captan mi atención y me concentro únicamente en Korra a pesar de no estar en mi campo visual encuentro la manera de observarla. Su semblante es serio y a diferencia de las reuniones anteriores presta total atención no hace caras de aburrimiento ni muestra atisbos de sueño, se mantiene sentada estoica y yo solo puedo observarla generando que en un par de ocasiones me hablaran sin respuesta hasta que su insistencia me despierta a la realidad, esto solo me evidencia a sus ojos por lo que el resto de la reunión noto su incomodidad removiéndose ligeramente en la silla de forma casi imperceptible hasta que termina.

Sale primero de la sala de juntas casi corriendo, al seguir su camino lo primero que noto es a una Korra parada viendo hacia fuera ya que está lloviendo imposibilitando su salida del edificio me armo de valor y me acerco hasta ella la cual al notar mi presencia intenta rehuir de mi dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Te llevo

-No gracias puedo irme sola.

Y como si estuviera a mi favor el clima arrecia la lluvia por lo que usar el planeador para irse sería una locura, voltea resignada a verme diciéndome que aceptaba mi ayuda, haciéndole caso a Bolin manejo con precaución hasta el muelle donde nos dicen que no saldrían los barcos hacia la isla porque la tormenta había picado el mar y sería muy peligroso, sin más remedio tomamos el camino a la mansión en medio de un ambiente tenso que ninguna hace el intento por romper o iniciar alguna conversación, al llegar se notaba su incomodidad sin decidirse si bajar del satomovil o no aun dudando si es correcto quedarse conmigo, después de pensarlo decide bajarse al no tener otra alternativa entramos juntas a la mansión manteniendo una distancia prudente entre las dos me da las gracias y conoce el lugar de memoria así que toma la dirección al cuarto de huéspedes sin dejarme tiempo a contestarle.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia hasta aquí aun no estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos más faltan y si les soy sincera tampoco tengo claro cuál será el final ya veremos cómo avanza la cosa. Nos estamos leyendo cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Holas tod s los que andan por aquí leyendo hemos llegado al punto más interesante de la relación donde mejora o termina, efectivamente catching RE no eres la única a la que hago sufrir con la historia espero ya no hacerlo ji ji ji ya veremos.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Las horas se hacían eternas desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión además de que no ayudaba el hecho de que la luz se fuera culpa de la tormenta haciendo que también se sumiera en las tinieblas el cuarto donde estoy acentuando la soledad en la que me encuentro, durante estos últimos días fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño ya que empezaba a acostumbrarme a compartir la cama con alguien más, nunca imagine la diferencia tan grande que podría significar el sentir un cuerpo entre mis brazos o el hueco que dejaban en ellos generando un frio en mi tan distinto al que causan las bajas temperaturas que no importaba cuanto intentara taparme no desaparecía sin darme cuenta fue lo que más extrañe y hoy venía a darme cuenta, además si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que a unos metros de distancia estaba la culpable de mi insomnio seguramente sería una labor titánica descansar un poco por lo que seguramente mañana tendría unas enormes ojeras, aparte no podía dejar de repasar todo lo que sucedió en la tarde. Por un momento pensé en no asistir a la junta y argumentar que la olvide a pesar de que Tenzin se dedicó a recordármela toda la mañana, pero no iba a ser tan desobligada cuando era algo tan importante para mí, desde que me entere que iría Asami creí ciegamente que vería a la misma mujer confiada y segura de sí misma como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotras he de ser franca muy en el fondo quería verla igual de afectada que yo, pensando que me haría sentir mejor verla sufrir suponiendo que después de todo si le interesaba, pero quién diría que sería un duro golpe encontrarme con esa mujer que apenas era una sombra de la Asami que yo recordaba, aunque me haya pasado de largo era inevitable observar lo demacrada que estaba con una mirada triste y apagada, por primera vez desde que la conocí su apariencia era descuidada con la ropa arrugada, desalineada con poco maquillaje y corrido que trataba de ocultar su cansancio.

Me prometí que la ignoraría con la firme intención de hacerle creer que de igual forma no era tan importante para mi aunque fuera una enorme mentira que ni yo me la podía creer, al inicio todo iba muy bien estaba logrando mi objetivo solo que no considere que conforme pasara el tiempo vería ahora a una Asami distraída que se veían en la necesidad de casi gritarle para que reaccionara, la primera vez no le preste atención a lo sucedido considerando que no volvería a pasar pero la dinámica se repitió una y otra vez con ello sus respuestas acerca del avance a la zona aledaña al portal fueron tan ambiguas como si no conociera para nada el proyecto cuando fue quien diseño los planos o simplemente se quedaba callada prometiendo mandar un informe detallado a la oficina de Raiko de esta forma quedaba en el pasado la eficacia que la caracterizaba durante las reuniones, esto solo género que poco a poco me embargara un sentimiento de preocupación que fue creciendo en mi por la desconocida que estaba frente a mí, al igual que la incomodidad por su presencia y la penetrante mirada que me dirigía, por esa razón decidí que al terminar la reunión saldría corriendo para evitarla, aun no me sentía completamente preparada para enfrentarme con ella, supongo que el destino me tenía otros planes muy distintos.

Hasta hace unas horas estaba completamente segura de que no quería hablar con la ingeniera y ahora estaba considerando buscarla en su cuarto, sostenía un lucha interna sobre lo que sería correcto, considerando la hora podría ser que ya estuviera dormida y de igual forma yo debería intentar hacerlo, pero si no fuera así y si también estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de venir a buscarme.

La tormenta afuera aumentaba de intensidad igual que la que yo lidiaba con mis emociones, el dolor, la tristeza y la incomodidad por el lugar donde me encontraba eran las que predominaban en estos instantes pero la preocupación empezaba a ganar terreno sobre las demás, ¿Qué debía hacer? un rayo ilumina la habitación seguido de un fuerte trueno que me despierta de mis ensoñaciones y con decisión me levanto de la cama dirigiéndome a la salida de la habitación, donde contemplo el pasillo que debía recorrer para llegar a la puerta que me separaba de mi suplicio que parecía interminable y a cada paso que me acercaba un poco más solo generaba en mí una presión mayor sobre mi pecho que posiblemente no podría soportar más tiempo y me hacía sentirme más pesada hasta llegar a mi destino donde me quede estática debido a la incertidumbre de que es lo que me encontraría tras esa fina madera con detalles de la nación del fuego tan delicadamente tallados era tan grande que no sabía si quería abrirla para no desatar el devastador fuego que podía consumirnos. Titubeando coloque la mano sobre el pomo moviéndolo lentamente para no hacer ruido por si acaso Asami se encontraba dormida, al entrar e iluminar ligeramente la habitación con algo de fuego control me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba ahí, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y no había un solo rastro de que hubiera pasado por el lugar aun así decidí entrar y me dirigí a la ventana buscándola afuera pero con este clima sería una locura salir, otra vez volvíamos al juego de las escondidas y la última vez no salió nada bien.

Regresando al pasillo empecé a caminar y a los pocos pasos de las escaleras escuche un leve gimoteo que provenía de la planta baja, apresure el paso casi corriendo hasta el inicio de las escaleras donde me detuve para observar con detenimiento antes de bajar por si podía distinguirla entre la oscuridad pero la luz que emanaba el fuego control apenas iluminaba algunos pasos frente a mí, el sonido seguía constante pero no podía identificar de qué lugar en particular procedía hasta que otro rayo vuelve a caer iluminando la sala solo unos segundos los suficientes como para ver una sombra sentada en un enorme sillón. Bajo lentamente cuidando no hacer ruido, rodeo el mueble quedando de frente a Asami la cual tiene la cabeza gacha pero puedo notar que apenas un par de lágrimas recorren su rostro, mantiene apretados los ojos y sus manos forman puños en una clara señal de querer contener los sollozos.

Me pongo en cuclillas frente a ella tomando con delicadeza sus manos acariciándolas para que disminuya la presión que está ejerciendo pero rehúye del tacto quitándolas, suspiro antes de hablarle.

-Asami

-Vete Korra.

Dice con voz entrecortada mezclada con desesperación y me siento en el piso sin hacerle caso esperando a que se calme un poco, lo cual tarda varios minutos durante los cuales veo como la fuerza que emplea para mantener los ojos cerrados disminuye al igual que sus manos se relajan hasta abrirlas.

-¿Crees que esto es sano?

-No.

Después de que contestara se instala entre nosotras un silencio profundo e incómodo que ninguna sabe muy bien como cortar evidenciando nuevamente la falta de comunicación que existe entre ambas, ¿porque repentinamente se volvió tan complicado? Cuando realmente empezó nuestra amistad y descubrimos el placer de entablar una conversación sencilla sin segundas intenciones o por el mero hecho de llenar silencios, aprendí a escuchar y sobretodo disfrute que me escucharan a mi sin que juzgaran hasta mis más locas ideas situación que llegue a disfrutar mucho en parte debido a que Asami podía hacer que te interesaras hasta por el mas mínimo e insignificante insecto y verlo como maravilloso, incluso cuando nuestra única comunicación fue escrita y a cuenta gotas con ella jamás fue difícil a comparación de los demás e incluso mis padres, pero todo cambio cuando nuestra relación de amistad cambio a algo más que no estaba completamente definido haciendo que platicar se volviera más complicado como si mágicamente estuviéramos hablando con personas completamente diferentes a las que éramos como amigas, tal vez la transición de amigas a lo que somos no la supimos llevar acabo desencadenando todo esto.

-¿Qué te….

-Me pasa-interrumpe Asami mi pregunta evitando el contacto visual-y si todo es un error Korra, tal vez sea mejor seguir solo como amigas.

En estos momentos agradezco que aún nos encontremos a oscuras y no vea las lágrimas necias que no puedo reprimir, me siento a su lado y veo hacia el frente preguntándome si se puede regresar tan fácilmente a la relación de amigas.

-¿Tu solo serias mi amiga?

-No-responde en un susurro que por la lluvia apenas logro escuchar.

-Entonces si no podemos ser amigas ¿qué somos?

-Entiéndelo Korra no puedo ser tu novia.

-¿Por qué no?-grito frustrada y fastidiada por este juego de tira y afloja que no llega a nada, ¿que no vez que eso nos está dañando? la tomo por el mentón girándola con poca sutileza obligándola a verme sin embargo su mirada se posa en el piso-dímelo a los ojos.

-No es porque no pueda amarte como te dije antes, te amo como no tienes idea-dice decidida apartando mi mano de su rostro de un manotazo- solo que temo voy a decepcionarte cuando realmente me conozcas, no soy la persona que crees.

Sus palabras me sorprenden por el hecho de escucharla tan segura al decirme que me ama, no es la primera vez que lo dice pero si es la primera en la que creo que es sincera.

-No crees que eso deberías dejarlo a mi juicio-le digo en un tono más tranquilo después de recuperar la calma, mi comentario solo logra alterar a la ingeniero la cual se levanta rápidamente del sillón y empiece a caminar alejándose del lugar hasta que la detengo por la muñeca.

-Suéltame-voltea a verme enojada, de igual forma me levanto enfrentándome a su mirada.

-Cuando me digas porque voy a decepcionarme de ti tal vez lo haga.

Trata de soltarse del agarre y no lo permito aumentando la presión lastimándola un poco pero ella no se inmuta a pesar del dolor que pueda estarle causando hasta que hace una mueca respira antes de empezar a hablar.

-Soy débil y aunque seas el Avatar sigues siendo una mujer como cualquiera que necesita seguridad y protección, yo no puedo darte eso Korra, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder no quiero perderte.

-Por Ravaa, que estas ciega Asami-digo desesperada, pensando que cuando me envenenaron quien me cuido sin esperar algo a cambio fue ella brindándome su apoyo alentándome a seguir adelante-habiendo tantas escusas se te ocurre la más tonta, no quieres perderme pero me estas corriendo de tu vida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Demuéstrame que no quieres perderme Asami, solo eso quiero.

Aunque lo digo bastante enojada parece más que le estoy rogando porque podamos ser felices, me dirijo hacia las escaleras sin darle oportunidad a hablar a la ingeniera, mis pasos suenan con fuerza en la mansión puesto que la tormenta ha terminado afuera porque adentro solo ha iniciado.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Taran no se arregló nada jeje no tenía considerado que las cosas terminaran así en este capítulo pero así se dio por lo menos ya hablaron todo un gran paso, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus comentarios. Por cierto AlexandraArcher nunca pensé en que Korra tuviera una pretendienta no suena nada mal la idea además de que presionaría a Asami a que decidiera pronto, tal vez podría funcionar que opinan.


	10. Chapter 10

Holas a tod s estoy feliz de llegar al capítulo 10 cuando la idea original era de 1 pero me temo seguirán sufriendo un poquito, lo siento Chris y Obini, la verdad no si soy mala ji ji ji XD.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Tenía un par de minutos que había llegado a mi oficina cuando oí un pequeño alboroto afuera de algunos de los empleados y una voz entusiasta a la cual le decían que no podía entrar puesto que estaba muy ocupada, una pequeña mentira que pensé no haría daño a nadie que me daría espacio y tiempo para pensar, creo que me equivoque.

-Déjenlo pasar.

Digo con un tono de voz incrédulo al ver a Bolin siendo retenido por la secretaria y otras empleadas que lo jalaban del brazo tratando de frenar su avance, aunque no porque yo les hubiera pedido que no pasara a nadie a mi oficina si no porque al parecer eran fervientes fans de Nuktuk y tenerlo tan cerca era simplemente una tentación irrefrenable, como pude aguante la risa.

-Hola Asami, que tal tengo mucha fans.

Un par de jalones y forcejeos logre zafar a mi amigo de las manos de mis empleadas, rápidamente nos metimos a mi oficina para tener un poco de privacidad y poder platicar pues sabía muy bien a lo que venía solo que no tenía muy buenas noticias para él.

-Y bien, cuéntame que paso.

Claro que era de esperarse que de alguna manera Bolin se había enterado de que Korra paso la noche conmigo y seguro cree que pasar la noche juntas hizo que habláramos para arreglar las cosas conclusión a la que llego pues no ha quitado esa sonrisa pícara que preguntaba sobre detalles imaginarios, no considero la idea de que pudiera suceder lo contrario en nuestra platica y empeoraran las cosas entre nosotras y terminaran con un Avatar muy enojada que en la mañana apenas me dirigió la palabra antes de irse seguía molesta, no me dio siquiera la oportunidad de invitarla a desayunar a pesar de la confusión a la que me hundieron sus últimas palabras.

-Nada.

-Vamos Asami, no seas mala y dime no quiero detalles sucios solo quiero saber si ya se arreglaron.

Suspiro sentándome en el sillón y Bolin imita mi acción viéndome detenidamente esperando a que empiece a hablar sin presionarme mucho pero si lo suficiente para que le cuente la actitud que tomo la castaña durante la reunión y lo mucho que me había lastimado encontrarme con una persona así cuando Korra es muy amable, sobretodo porque me acostumbre a un trato especial más cariñoso tal vez y el de ahora ese frio trato de unas cuantas palabras eran como espinas que se clavaban fuertemente alrededor de mi corazón, me partió el corazón ver como se alejaba a cada paso tomando una dirección distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a que ambas recorriéramos hacia mi cuarto por esa razón termine por permanecer en la sala y tratar de evadir los momentos que esas cuatro paredes me susurraban cada vez que cierro los ojos. No esperaba que me buscaría en la madrugada y en parte estaba enojada por no darme la oportunidad de hablar con ella, supongo que por eso reaccione de esa manera corriéndola nuevamente.

-Par de orgullosas, una tiene que ceder si realmente quieren que se arreglen las cosas.

Me había quedado muda después de escuchar lo que había dicho y tratando de romper el silencio que se instaló en nosotros para silenciar las ideas que empezaban a nublarme la mente escupo las palabras que me dijo Korra antes de irse.

-¿Quiere una demostración de amor?

Asiento débilmente con la cabeza, esto hace que mi acompañante tome una posición reflexiva entrecerrando los ojos un poco, posa su mano sobre su mentón, hasta que se levanta de un salto diciéndome que tiene una buena idea, empiezo a creer que el pasar tanto tiempo con Varrick algunas de sus extravagancias se le quedaron a mi amigo, no sé si preocuparme o pasarlo por alto.

-¿Que se te ocurrió Bolin?

-Hagamos un cartel gigante y lo pones en la torre de Industrias Futuro donde todos lo vean, le pedimos a Varrick que haga la sesión de fotos, te imaginas salir con un traje parecido al de Nuktuk con el cuerpo que te cargas creo que podrías hacerme competencia, le pido a Naga a Korra y que salga Pabu con un letrero en forma de corazón que diga que la vengadora de la nación del fuego Asami ama al Avatar Korra.

-Dime que no pensaste en hacer eso para pedirle perdón a Opal.

-Sí, pero surgió lo del rescate de Su y ya no fue necesario.

No pude aguantarme la risa con sus ocurrencias negándome a hacer semejante locura, no creo que sea la forma de demostrarle amor a nadie ni a Opal aunque se trate de Bolin.

-¿Opal sabe dónde estás?- le pregunto tratando de distraerlo y a su vez correrlo sin ser descortés.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes no le he dicho nada de ustedes.

-Entonces…

-Cree que vengo a pedirte diseños de nuevas máquinas malvadas para las nuevas aventuras de Nuktuk.

La compañía de Bolin me regresa el buen humor por un rato hasta que es tarde y tiene que irse, la soledad en la que me he autoimpuesto los últimos días vuelve a hacerse presente recordándome lo que con mucho esfuerzo trate de olvidar durante la tarde y que Bolin sin darse cuenta había atinado al mayor problema que estaba enfrentando: el orgullo. Ese sentimiento solo provoco que pensara únicamente en mí, dejando de lado los sentimientos de la persona que supuestamente era la más importante en mi vida, no me di cuenta a tiempo que me volví egoísta al querer evitar que volvieran a lastimarme en una relación impidiéndome ver el dolor que esa decisión causo en Korra despreciando su compañía cuando era lo que más anhelaba en el día, cometí el error más grande de mi vida y no pude verlo hasta ahorita cuando posiblemente todo se haya ido a la basura. Al voltear hacia la ventana me doy cuenta de que aún no se ha puesto el sol y en un impulso dejo los papeles que estaba revisando botados y busco las llaves de la motoneta esperando que la velocidad fuera la suficiente para alcanzar la última embarcación del día hacia la isla de los maestros aire, al llegar al muelle bajo de mi transporte a trompicones sin importarme donde la dejo empezando a correr a toda velocidad rogando a Ravaa de que aún no se hayan ido, logro alcanzar la embarcación al momento que empieza a avanzar dando un salto para subir cerrando los ojos, al sentir el piso firme de madera bajo mis pies me recargo sobre mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, abro por fin ojos al momento en que mi respiración se normaliza alzando la vista hasta mi destino recargándome en el barandal, con forme nos vamos acercando las palmas de las manos me sudan y mi pulso se acelera en un claro reflejo del nerviosismo que me invade.

Al arribar al muelle de la isla me quedo parada sin moverme hasta que uno de los monjes me pide amablemente que baje y de esta forma empiezo a dar un par de pasos con temor, arrepintiéndome del arrebato que me trajo aquí en un principio e intento tranquilizarme inhalando profundamente antes de seguir con mi camino, la busco en los lugares que común mente frecuenta sin buenos resultados disminuyendo mi tiempo de luz y tenga que ir al templo donde seguramente deben estar todos y sea imposible hablar. Resignada al hecho de tener que buscarla en el templo regreso sobre el camino andado mientras aun es visible, volteando hacia el mar observo una silueta sentada sobre la playa en posición de meditación, acercándome con cuidado de no causar ruido que pudiera delatar mi presencia y logre que se vaya, por eso a escasos metros de distancia simplemente me quedo parada observándola lo cual no dura mucho tiempo pues su voz se hace presente.

-¿Qué quieres Asami?-me dice con un tono áspero sin abandonar su posición.

-Yo… solo venía a disculparme contigo.

-Listo acepto tus disculpas.

Me siento recogiendo las piernas abrazándolas, recargándome sobre ellas de tal forma que aun pueda observarla preguntándome si lo que había hecho fue lo suficiente para cambiar por completo la actitud de Korra hacia mi sin posibilidad de recuperar a la de antes, a pesar de que me gane esa actitud a pulso no significa que no extrañe a la persona que me hacia reír, que era amable y cariñosa conmigo.

-¿Algo más que decir?

-Sé que es mucho pedir el que vuelvas a ser la de antes de que todo esto sucediera, la razón que haya tenido ahora es irrelevante pero te propongo un trato-guardo silencio esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la castaña la cual nunca llega por lo que continuo- volvamos a iniciar desde cero seamos amigas, aunque en estos momentos sea difícil de creer no quiero perderte de verdad.

Le digo acercándome a ella abrazándola por la espalda sintiendo la tibieza que su cuerpo desprende recordándome cuanto necesitaba su cercanía el sentir que soy importante para alguien, le regalo un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de manera involuntaria. Temerosa por su posible reacción negativa me levanto e inmediato liberándola del abrazo para dirigirme al templo.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Solo paso a decirles que al parecer la idea de la buena AlexandraArcher les agrada así que habrá competencia para Asami espérenla para el próximo capitulo y bueno esto hace que reconsidere cuanto falta para el final no se veremos cómo se dan las cosas en este triángulo amoroso, cuídense pórtense mal y háganme saber sus opiniones no sé si voy por buen camino o lo perdí hace mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

Solo paso a decirles que creía que ya habíamos quedado que era mala y tazura te prometo que de aquí en adelante seguiré así o peor.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

En un principio y después de escucharla estuve a punto de voltearme a decirles que sería muy difícil hacer que recuperara la fe en sus palabras cuando sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban quedándome estática sin la posibilidad de mover un solo musculo no porque empleara mucha fuerza si no por la sorpresa y con esto mi decisión se va mermando a cada segundo que permanezco entre su cuerpo, incrédula creyendo que seguramente estaba volviendo a soñar pero el calor que desprende ese cuerpo es tan realista, involuntariamente intente voltear a verla tratando de enfrentarla para asegurarme que es real y dejarle en claro que estaba cansada de jugar a que un día nos queremos y al otro no puede ni verme por lo que sería mejor olvidar la idea de una relación entre las dos, llevándome una grata sorpresa cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mí, quemando la zona donde estaban haciendo contacto sus labios con mi piel generando una reacción en cadena en mi cuerpo, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, había regresado ese ligero cosquilleo en la palma de las manos y el fuerte latido de mi corazón me decían a gritos que no podía simplemente dejar de quererla, deseaba decirle algo que tal vez aún tenía la oportunidad pero las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta sin dejar aunque fuera una pudiera salir y volviendo a sentirme nerviosa como la primera vez que lo hizo como mujeres no como amigas, apenas empezaba a disfrutar del momento cuando percibí como sus brazos se retiraban d manera tosca y escuchaba sus pasos alejarse rápidamente como si pretendiera huir, dejándome sola nuevamente sobre esa playa tirándome sobre la arena contemplando las primeras estrellas en aparecer suspirando por lo sucedido a pesar de que ya había transcurrido algún tiempo desde que me beso aún mantenía la sensación de sus rojos y carnosos labios sobre mi desenado que este hubiera sido un poco más desviado.

Eres tonta Korra el amor te entorpece, más bien Asami logra desbalancearme tirando a la basura toda mi tarde de trabajo intentando sacarla de mi cabeza y con una sola acción es capaz de hacerme reconsiderar nuestra relación después de todo yo la amo y quiero creerle que es sincera cuando me dice que le intereso, podría valer la pena volver a iniciar de nuevo tal vez así podamos curar las heridas que nos hemos causado estos últimos días, ambas merecemos una segunda oportunidad después de todo solo Asami es capaz de hacerme sentir de esta forma.

Para cuando por fin decido regresar a casa la noche a terminado de instalarse en el lugar, camino sin ninguna prisa por el camino que tengo bien memorizado hasta el templo tratando de mesurar mis desbocadas emociones desbordada por los de nervios con la esperanza de ver que Asami sigue en la isla y si es de esa forma podríamos compartir nuevamente la cama.

-Korra estas bien te vez muy roja-comenta Pema acercándose a mí para tocarme la frente y asegurarse de que no tenga fiebre, en la esquina noto un par de risitas que identifico de inmediato como de Ikki y Jinora que seguramente se han de estar imaginando cosas que no sucedieron pero que no me hubiera molestado que pasaran-parece que no tienes fiebre pero por si las dudas te preparare un té.

-No… no hace falta-digo nerviosa pero eso no detiene a Pema la cual ya está en la cocina, me siento sirviéndome un poco de comida a diferencia de otras noches, estoy más preocupada por encontrar a Asami en esa habitación sin mucho éxito, entristeciéndome un poco y solo juego con la comida sin probarla realmente.

-Aquí tienes tu té, tómalo despacio y come un poco.

-Sí, gracias-contesto desganada dejando el plato sobre la mesa tomando la taza humeante de líquido amargo al cual le doy un par de sorbos antes de levantarme y salir de ahí recargándome en la puerta viendo hacia el patio donde veo a Naga corriendo, curiosa por verla tan activa a estas horas la sigo hasta encontrarla sentada a la orilla de las escaleras acompañando a la ingeniera que está viendo hacia el portal espiritual, de solo observarla sentada viendo hacia el horizonte siento como mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse y me acerco hasta ellas lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido pero Naga se gira hacia mi dirección dejando el descubierto mi presencia ya que Asami la imita en el acto-pensé que te habías ido.

-Solo no tenía apetito.

El silencio se instala entre nosotras y me siento a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudente entre las dos a pesar de que deseaba más cercanía y de alguna manera la escena me recordaba a la que habíamos vivido antes de irnos al mundo espiritual, el destino nos ayudaba a regresar al principio y sonreí por la irónica situación que se nos presentaba preguntándome si esta sería una señal de que debíamos estar juntas.

-Acepto.

-¿Perdón?- me pregunta la ingeniera desconcertada por lo que he dicho.

-Ser amigas-me acerco a ella concentrada en sus labios que mantiene ligeramente abiertos incitándome a besarla- pero con alguno beneficios.

Asami no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar y aprovechándolo termino con la distancia que nos separa para iniciar con un beso tierno que apenas es un roce de labios hasta que corresponde al contacto haciendo que aumente la intensidad que disminuye cuando delineo sus labios con la punta de la lengua deleitándome con el sabor a cereza de su labial, nos separamos con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y volvemos la vista hacia el frente solo que a diferencia de hace unos momentos la ingeniera se pega a mi cuerpo y recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Permanecemos de esta manera el resto de la noche platicando trivialidades a pesar de no volver a besarnos su mano busca la mía entrelazando los dedos, pronto el sueño empieza a apoderarse de mi hasta que me vence y me quedo dormida.

Los primeros rayos del sol se empezaban a hacer presentes generándome mayor incomodidad acurrucándome un poco para evitar la luz sobre mis ojos solo que algo me lo impide es un cuerpo y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy recargada sobre Naga y Asami se encuentra a mi lado y sin dudarlo la abrazo pensando en que debemos dejar de dormir fuera, entre el calor que emana de los dos cuerpos a mi alrededor y el sol vuelvo a adormilarme, cuando estoy a punto de quedare profundamente dormida nuevamente escucho pasos aproximándose a nosotras.

-Aaaw Jinora mira- el grito no solo me despereza sino que también siento el movimiento de mi acompañante-¿apoco no hacen bonita pareja?

-Ikki vas a despertarlas-la regaña su hermana.

-Si se ven muy bien juntas-se les una tercera voz que me cuesta identificarla, tal vez de Opal.

-¿Podrían ser menos escandalosas?-les digo molesta y recibo como respuesta una gran sonrisa por parte de las tres maestras aire.

-Buenos días-dice Asami estirándose pues dormimos en una posición algo incomoda reafirmándome que a la próxima si debemos dormir en una cama, sonríe al verme y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia los cuartos dejándome completamente roja.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?-pregunta Jinora viéndome divertida por mi reacción y de inmediato me levanto como resorte y empiezo a correr en la misma dirección en la que se fue la ingeniera.

-No, solo somos amigas- le contesto a medio camino del templo dejando a las tres sorprendidas.

-Pues son muy cariñosas para ser solo amigas.

A pesar de la distancia que ya me separa de las maestras aire escucho el comentario de Opal y me saca una sonrisa.

-El que solo se ríe en sus travesuras piensa.

Busco el origen de esa voz hasta toparme con la ingeniera que está viéndome desde la puerta del comedor.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Si- por un momento noto como su mirada pierde ese brillo característico y vuelvo a distinguir esa tristeza que se hace más constante- pero en la tarde estoy libre.

-Está bien te veo en la tarde-dice con una sonrisa algo forzada dirigiéndose al muelle para tomar el primer barco a ciudad república.

-Espera-la detengo agarrándola de la mano voltead a verme y con su mirada me cuestiona el motivo de que la retuviera, en parte no podía dejarla ir con esa mirada triste y por otra es que tampoco quiero alejarme de ella-si no tienes prisa quédate a desayunar.

-Korra no se te olvide que debes estar a las once con Lin- al oírla voz de Tenzin las dos nos sobresaltamos y la suelto de inmediato con un creciente sonrojo en ambas- ¿Están bien?

Niego primero y después asiento con la cabeza, haciendo que Tenzin se vaya sin entender que está sucediendo pero una risita a mi espalda me recuerda que no estaba sola.

-No es gracioso-digo indignada caminando hacia al comedor para desayunar siendo seguida por la ingeniera la cual se mantiene en silencio comiendo pero con un semblante divertido, haciéndola lucir hermosa y sonrió tontamente preguntándome si esto de ser solo amigas va a funcionar o si hoy en la tarde quede anulado ese trato rogándole Ravaa que su antigua actitud no vuelva a hacerse presente como si fuera parte de nuestra rutina.

Nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad en completo silencio que por primera vez después de muchos no es incómodo y por fin somos capaces de disfrutar de la mutua compañía, Asami mantiene la mirada hacia el frente sin embargo esto no le impide buscar el contacto con mi mano ya que siento como sus dedos empiezan a acariciar el dorso de mi mano delineando con delicadeza cada dedo deteniéndose con mayor interes sobres las cicatrices que tengo por las distintas peleas y una idea cruza por mi mente de inmediato preguntándome si no le molestaran, de inmediato volteo a verla y en su mirada noto cariño y comprensión así que me abandono al placer que me generan sus caricias olvidándome de que estamos viajando, siento como las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan lentamente sobre mi piel el contacto es apenas perceptible y yo me quedo embelesada observando la concentración que pone en cada movimiento.

-Pueden descender señoritas-nos avisan y en ese momento la ingeniera se percata de mi insistente mirada haciendo que retire la mano de inmediato, sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo y descienda torpemente de la embarcación sacándome una sonrisa por verla con ese comportamiento más propio de mí que de ella.

Al seguirla y descender descubro que la pelinegra busca insistentemente por todas direcciones hasta encontrar su motoneta tirada al otro lado de la calle me acerco para levantarla y noto un par de raspones en un lado y levantándola vista preocupada pidiéndole una explicación.

-Es que… yo… se te hará tarde- se sube y me hace ademan de que la imite iniciando nuestro camino a mis responsabilidades de Avatar, el recorrido es tranquilo hay poca gente fuera así que no hay mucho tráfico que evadir e inconscientemente la abrazo por la cintura notando un pequeño respingo en la conductora por la acción tan repentina tensándose un poco pero su cuerpo al poco tiempo se vuelve a relajar, momento que aprovecho para recargarme en su espalda e inhalo profundamente para llenar mis sentidos de su perfume disfrutando de cada instante.

-Llegamos-dice deteniéndonos sacándome de mi ensimismamiento enojándome por lo corto del trayecto.

Le agradezco por traerme hasta aquí desviándola por completo de su camino sobre todo si consideramos que aún debe irse a cambiar, su semblante permanece sereno pero sus ojos parecen debatirse entre distintas emociones mientras se despide de mi con un simple movimiento de mano, sin alguna muestra de cariño como el de la mañana al despertar así que me quedo estática viéndola partir pensando que a veces me gustaría poder adentrarme a su mente y ver qué es lo que piensa que siente, no es una persona que sea muy transparente a diferencia de mí que fácilmente pueden leer mis emociones y eso me hace creer que hay muchas cosas que no me dice y no me permite entrar tan fácilmente.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí?-la voz dura de Lin me regresa a la realidad y me adentro con ella al edificio.

Hasta ese momento sigo sin entender porque debían contratar más personal, después del incidente con Kuvira se ha mantenido una paz en toda la ciudad que creo más que innecesario más policías y mucho más que irrelevante que yo los conozca si debo mantener la paz entre los dos mundos ahora que coexistimos pero no soy policía.

-No será tan malo Korra.

-Tu… como sa… no pensaba eso.

-jajajaja vamos Korra salimos un tiempo y te conozco muy bien para saber que esto te fastidia, la verdad para mí también es cansado tener que capacitarlos.

Tenía que aceptarlo para mí sería una tortura de unas cuantas horas para Mako significaría una tarea aun peor ya que los tendría revoloteándole como moscas y seguramente con la paciencia de la Jefa Beifong las cosas no serían nada sencillas.

Por suerte los nuevos reclutas ya se encontraban en el lugar debidamente formados a espera de indicaciones así que podríamos iniciar lo antes posible para terminar con esto pronto y pueda ir a buscar a Asami. Los observo a todos de manera rápida no hay nada que llame mi atención ya que parece que todos deben de cumplir un perfil de seriedad muy estricto y parecido a Lin, empiezo a creer que solo contrato gente que se parezca a ella, por sus rostros y expresiones podría jurar que si son familia a excepción de ella, de entre todos se destacaba principalmente por esa melena rojiza, ondulada y larga que estaba recogida en una coleta que dejaba unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre su hombro y algunos más pequeños que la hacían de fleco sobre su frente enmarcando su rostro, de facciones finas y delicadas con unos enormes ojos grises que pareciera que brillan con una actitud decidida y enérgica a pesar de que mantiene la misma posición a los demás ella parece transmitir mucho ímpetu.

Empiezan los ejercicios para ver su condición, corren, suben, bajan y me descubro que en todo el tiempo que lleva la prueba no he apartado la vista de esa persona, observo como se mueve su cabello de un lado al otro durante su carrera en un movimiento hipnótico y durante ese lapso de tiempo no existe nadie más en ese lugar e inician con unos ejercicios de combate donde pasan uno por uno para ver su técnica de combate con y sin control de algún elemento pero no presto mucha atención pues la veo en la fila ansiosa, abre y cierra los puños y se frota las palmas está nerviosa pero seguramente no debe ser mayor problema para ella algo como esto, que controlara la tierra o el fuego.

-Shana.

Pasa al frente y se pone en posición de combate luciendo completamente diferente a la que estaba esperando pues ahora se ve segura y empieza esquivando un par de piedras, es ágil pues se escabulle entre los maestros tierra y logra atacarlos de manera precisa con un par de golpes para detenerlos, ahora es el turno de los maestro fuego de atacar, solo que su habilidad no es suficiente para combatir y cuando esta una llamarada apunto de golpearla la detiene con agua, ¡es una maestra agua!

Pasadas la dos termina todo el ajetreo y puedo retirare sin embargo Mako se queda charlando conmigo al cual no le presto mucha atención pues me doy cuenta que me siento perturbada por esa Shana.

-Creo que tienes una admiradora-dice Mako viendo atrás de mi-luego nos vemos Korra cuídate.

Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro sobresaltándome, para posteriormente ver a Shana con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y siento una descarga eléctrica recorrerme al hacer contacto visual y torpemente le sonrió.

-Hola.

Lo que empezó con una charla trivial termino con una invitación a comer y ahora nos encontrábamos recorriendo las calles de ciudad Republica en busca de un local que según mi acompañante servían la mejor comida del lugar en presentaciones completamente distintas a las comunes y ante eso no podía negarme pues moría de hambre, la conversación durante este tiempo ha sido casi unilateral pero que me ha permitido conocerla un poco, sus padres viven en la nación del fuego y su madre es maestra agua apenas tiene 19 años y parecer ser una persona muy ecuánime pero al mismo tiempo muy activa mezcla de las formas de ser de sus padres.

-Llegamos.

Observo el lugar, es una casa común y corriente no tiene ningún letrero que anuncie que ahí venden comida pero la puerta se encuentra abierta así que pasamos recibiéndonos un enorme patio con un par de mesas y sillas de madera decorado con distintas plantas de la nación del Fuego y de la Republica Tierra. Una joven amablemente nos atiende dejándonos un par de vasos con jugo de cactus en lo que Shana pide un par de conos o eso entiendo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aceptar la invitación, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Por qué querías conocerme?

-Ya lo veras-die sonriendo pícaramente.

Luego de este comentario el ambiente se pone un poco extraño pero no me es incómodo de alguna forma también me interesa conocerla y me da curiosidad su forma de ser, el jugo de cactus parece ayudar a desinhibirme para unirme con ella a la conversación creando un agradable momento entre las dos, al poco rato llega la comida son varios conos de masa rellenos de distintos platillos de las cuatro naciones de buena pinta y aún mejor sabor.

-Y esto como se come-pregunto tomando un cono y volteándolo para ver de dónde puedo darle la primera mordida.

-Solo dale la mordida, así-dice dándole una mordida haciendo que parte del contenido se derramara por la comisura de sus finos y delicados labios-no es la gran ciencia.

-Am ok-digo apartando la vista de su boca, dándole el primer mordisco a mi comida comprobando que tienen un buen sabor y sin más dudas me lo termino en otro par de mordidas y tomo otro para hacer lo mismo, levanto la vista en dirección de mi acompañante la cual está tratando de contener la risa y oculta una sonrisa socarrona con su mano.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-se señala al lado derecho de la boca y hago lo mismo en mi cara solo que d lado izquierdo.

-Jajaja en el otro.

-¿Dónde?- apenas hago la pregunta cuando ya se está acercando a mí pasando sobre la mesa y señala una parte en particular de mi rostro hasta que elimina por completo la distancia entre las dos pasándome la lengua cerca de la comisura de mis labios dejándome completamente atónita por su acción.

-Am am gra… gracias-digo nerviosa apartándome de ella en el preciso instante en que pasa una de las mesera y le pido más jugo de cactus y otros conos de comida.

Durante un largo rato me siento incomoda con su presencia sin embargo el tiempo transcurre sin darme cuenta y Shana se va acercando a mi conforme vamos platicando sin que yo intente poner distancia entre nosotras, para cando me doy cuenta está sentada a mi lado casi tocándonos y de un momento a otro su mano roza con la mía y ambas nos quedamos viendo haciendo contacto visual sorprendidas por las sensaciones que causaron ese toque, posando su mano por completo sobre la mía sin embargo eso no dura mucho pues la retiro al observar que empiezan a prender unas velas para iluminar las mesas.

-Debo irme-le digo levantándome al ver que está empezando a anochecer.

-No quédate otro rato.

-Tenía que encontrarme con alguien lo siento será después.

-No te vayas, seguramente ya no te esperan.

Ese comentario con esa voz segura me hace dudar por un momento el quedarme con ella y disfrutar un poco más de su compañía y de la fresca tarde que nos rodea pero por mi mente pasa la imagen de Asami con un semblante esperanzado por vernos después, además se lo había prometido y no soy una persona que rompa sus promesas, así que me disculpo con prisas y corro en dirección a Industrias Futuro rogando porque la ingeniera aún se encontrara en el lugar y no se molestara por mi retraso. Al estar enfrente de esa puerta un mar de emociones me invadía, sentía que de alguna forma había traicionado a Asami además de que le falle nuestro compromiso así que con miedo giro esa perilla para descubrir que encontraría dentro de esa oficina.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Intente que el capítulo fuera un poco más largo pero lo importante aquí es, que les pareció Shana se la imaginaban así, les gusta como la pretendiente de Korra la parte complicada será cuando la historia sea desde el punto de vista de Asami pero ya veré como lo visualizo porque ira teniendo más protagonismo conforme avance esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Holas pues solo para decirles que estoy muy feliz de ver que les ha gustado la historia y quería agradecerles su apoyo desde el primer capítulo porque me impulsaron a seguir y el resto ya lo han leído n.n ahora ya me callo y les dejo la continuación.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Desde el momento en que Korra me propuso vernos en la tarde ya sabía muy bien que es lo que quería hacer, así que en vez de dirigirme a Industrias Futuro me desvié a la pista de entrenamiento que se encontraba al lado de la mansión.

-Buenos días Ing. Sato, ¿preparamos el prototipo?-me pregunta un empleado con una sonrisa amable.

-Si prepara los dos que estén en condiciones de correr y que ningún empleado se quede hoy tienen el día libre-le informo dudando si será lo correcto a pesar de que quiero un poco de privacidad para ir resarciendo nuestra relación podríamos necesitarlo por si surge algún incidente.

Y aunque sé que por el momento quedamos como amigas pero eso no implicaba que no podamos hacer algo especial entre las dos, sobre todo si esto involucraba rememorar un momento importante en mi vida y que hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta de su importancia.

Ahora si podía ir a la oficina a trabajar un poco y esperar a que Korra me fuera a buscar, tal vez podríamos comer algo antes de ir a la pista de carreras o no mejor la esperaría.

-Por Ravaa, solo ha pasado una hora creía que sería un poco más.

Fastidiada intentaba por todos los medios que el tiempo transcurriera con mayor rapidez sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio al contrario al tratar de concentrarme en alguna tarea en particular solo servía para que avanzara cinco minutos desde la última vez que había visto el reloj, todo parecía conspirar en mi contra porque a diferencia de días anteriores las cosas en la oficina se encontraban tranquilas no había juntas pendientes, los planos de las nuevas máquinas estaban completos y no necesitaban correcciones es más ya se habían mandado a producción para ver su viabilidad así que no tenía nada que hacer. Meditando mis opciones para distraerme la de ir a la fábrica tal vez podría ser la mejor forma de mantenerme activa y hacer que esta tortura pronto terminara pero… debía considerar el tiempo de traslado desde el edificio hasta la fábrica y viceversa, considerando eso tendría maso menos una hora muerta y que podía significar que Korra llegara a la oficina si hacia cuentas al Avatar la había pasado a dejar a las once ahora era medio día más media hora de ida el tiempo que pueda tardar en revisar algunas cosas y la otra media hora de regreso podía hacer que estuviera a eso de las tres en la oficina y bueno no me dijo una hora específica para vernos pero existe una alta posibilidad de que sea antes de eso.

Indecisa entre qué hacer si ir o no se pasó mi tarde y sin ningún rastro de mi esperada visita, considerando como era Lin cabía la posibilidad de que extendiera por muchas horas la tortura para los nuevos integrante y con eso prolongara la visita del Avatar incluso podría ser que a Korra la pusiera a entrenar con tal de fastidiarla un rato, no debía ser pesimista seguro llegaría aunque fuera muy tarde lo había prometido y si algo sabía muy bien es que nunca rompía ninguna de sus promesas y menos conmigo o eso creo.

Empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando la puerta de la oficina se empieza a abrir y me levanto para acercarme a recibirla.

-Hola-pero solo es Bolin y me dejo caer de regreso a mi silla-vaya creo que no soy la persona que esperabas y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Si ayer la fui a buscar después de que te fuiste-le digo sonriendo un poco al recordar todo lo sucedido y la forma en que despertamos esta mañana-puede que ahora Opal sepa porque pasas tanto tiempo conmigo.

-No te entiendo.

-Nos encontró dormidas juntas con las hijas de Tenzin, además del beso que le di a Korra-le digo divertida recordando la cara de sorpresa del Avatar sin embargo esto no dura mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es muy tarde-veo hacia fuera donde tengo una excelente vista de la ciudad y ese hermoso atardecer que podría disfrutar en otras circunstancias-quedamos de vernos hoy, no me dijo una hora en específico pero no creí que tardaría tanto.

-Ya sabes cómo es Lin de seguro la hizo quedarse más tiempo del necesario, Mako siempre se anda quejando de eso.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Bolin-dándole un fuerte abrazo le agradezco las palabra de consuelo que me dedica para no hacerme ideas locas que no corresponden a la persona que tanto estoy esperando y que con cariño me corresponde. Me dejo papachar acomodándome en su pecho preguntándome si así se siente el amor de un hermano, uno muy tierno y protector que sin él no habría podido soportar estos últimos días.

El momento que estábamos compartiendo fue interrumpido por unos sonoros carraspeos que nos obligaron a soltarnos de inmediato haciendo que ambos volteáramos a la puerta donde estaba una Korra bastante sorprendida y molesta que mantenía los puños cerrados con la respiración acelerada y si fuera posible su mirada ya habría matado al pobre maestro tierra que ninguna culpa tenia.

-Bueno… ya llego Korra-comentaba nervioso empezando a bailar como si quisiera ir al baño hasta que se acerca a la puerta-hola, las dejo solas para que hagan la cosa.

Conociendo a la recién llegada sería mejor que me aguantara la risa o la haría enfadar más de lo que ya se encontraba o empezaría a lanzar humo por la nariz, aunque la enojada debía ser yo por tenerme esperando hasta estas horas y sin avisarme.

-Llegas un poco tarde-le digo tratando de sonar tranquila yendo hacia la salida siendo seguida de cerca por el Avatar, por suerte mi satomovil se encontraba en el edificio y no tendríamos que viajar en la motoneta mientras más rápido lleguemos a nuestro destino mejor.

El camino transcurrió en un ambiente muy incómodo con un profundo silencio que al parecer ninguna quiere romper, de vez en cuando volteo a ver a mi acompañante la cual permanece como una estatua viendo distraída como los edificios van cambiando conforme avanzamos, tiene la mirada perdida y va recargada en el vidrio con un semblante apagado entre la ira y la duda seguramente a causa de lo sucedido en la oficina pero tratar de iniciar una conversación con ella en estos momentos podría empeorar las cosas. Espero que esta sorpresa me ayude para poder entablar una conversación sin volver a pelear o si no el pobre Bolin tendrá que esconderse del Avatar por algún tiempo.

No tardamos mucho en divisar a lo lejos la mansión y el extenso terreno que los rodean sin embargo cuando el camino presenta una bifurcación doy un volantazo en dirección contraria a la mansión ante una mirada atónita de Korra que voltea a veme preguntándome de forma muda que es lo que estoy haciendo o a donde vamos pero ahora es mi turno de mantener el mutismo y me dedico a manejar concentrada en el camino delante de mi ignorando las reglas de manejo pues no espejeo, no es necesario en este lugar no transita ningún otro vehículo y si es que mi mirada se llegaba a topar con ese azul seguramente terminaría cayendo en su juego contándole lo que había planeado durante la mañana, conforme más nos aproximamos a nuestro destino siento como mis manos empiezan a sudar dificultándome mi tarea de manejar adecuadamente y el cosquilleo que se centraba en la palma de mis manos se extiende a todo mi cuerpo sobretodo en mi estómago como si estuviera nerviosa porque todo salga como lo tenía planeado para nuestra cita, si de amigas porque esto no es una cita, por los espíritus no puedo creer que yo Asami Sato este pasando por todo esto como si fuera una adolecente.

Suspiro sonoramente al momento de detenernos.

-¿Estas bien?-por fin habla Korra y solo asiento en forma de respuesta bajándome del satomovil e imita mi acción siguiéndome unos pasos atrás atenta a mis movimientos incomodándome un poco.

-No tardo-le pido dirigiéndome a la sala de control, de alguna forma que viniéramos tan tarde y la noche se hiciera presente me ayudo a mantener todo en misterio para que no se vieran los nuevos prototipos de carreras, enciendo las luces de la pista iluminando todo a nuestro alrededor en el momento en que le grito-espero que aun recuerdes cómo manejar.

-Un poco-dice con una media sonrisa viendo los vehículos frente a nosotras.

-Son los nuevos prototipos con los que he estado trabajando-me acerco hasta uno de ellos pasando mi mano sobre la carrocería- son más pequeños y ligeros que en el que corrimos por primera vez te acuerdas, por desgracia eso hizo que fueran de un solo pasajero pero se compensa con la velocidad que ganaron y para mantener una buena estabilidad y aerodinámica le coloque un alerón minimizando el riesgo de algún accidente junto con unos rines más pequeños pero las llantas se volvieron más anchas.

Termino mi explicación regresando mi atención a Korra la cual está concentrada viendo hacia mi dirección pero no por el satomovil si no a mí con una sonrisa más relajada y una mirada cariñosa haciéndome sonrojar.

-¿Qué dices una carrera?-asiente y corre al vehículo azul con vivos blancos, entando de un salto tan intempestiva como siempre así que me dirijo hasta su lugar para ofrecerle un casco y explicarle cómo funcionaba pues el modelo cambia mucho del estándar pero me veo obligada a tratar de reprimir mi risa un poco al ver la cara de susto que tiene al ver los tableros y palancas que tiene sin lograrlo del todo y dejo escapar una risa discreta ganándome una mirada de reproche con un tierno puchero dejándome ver rastros de la antigua Korra que guiada por su orgullo no pregunta como encenderlo pero trata de adivinar sin mucho éxito.

-Como rayos se prende esto-dice resignada pegándole al volante mordiéndome el labio para no reírme otra vez.

-Este modelo al ser de carreras no usa llave y solo tienes que apretar este botón-se lo señalo para que ella lo haga y en el momento en que lo presiona se deja escuchar un el fuerte estruendo del motor-es un motor eléctrico que puede acelerar de 0 a 100 km/hr en dos segundos y la idea es que alcance hasta los 350 hm/hr, por el momento estos solo llegan a 150 km/hr para probar si los materiales con los que lo construimos resisten.

-No sé de qué me hablas pero apúrate que ya te quiero ganar-dice recuperando su actitud más relajada olvidando por el momento su molestia por lo de Bolin.

-Yo lo dudo-comento mientras me subo a mi vehículo-Korra ten cuidado por favor no quiero ser la culpable de que internen al Avatar con lesiones múltiples.

-Que graciosa-se queja enseñándome la lengua con esa actitud infantil que tanto me agrada.

Damos una primera vuelta al circuito que por suerte tiene pocas curvas disminuyendo el riesgo de un accidente con Korra al volante ya que como la primera vez que manejo avanza un poco y se detiene intempestivamente o presiona de más el acelerador haciendo que el coche salga despedido hacia delante tan rápido que grita un poco por la sorpresa y frena de la misma manera que si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad en forma de x para dar mayor sujeción que instale estaría surcando los aires y aterrizando mínimo cinco metros adelante del satomovil, por suerte no tarda mucho en lograr medir que tanta presión debe ejercer sobre los pedales, creo que debí pensar mejor esta idea pero ya no podía arrepentirme y parece que no la está pasando mal pues a cada rato voltea a verme con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Lista?-recibiendo como respuesta un solo movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse hacia el frente, nos posicionamos en la línea de salida. Se encienden cuatro de los cinco focos en una pantalla a la derecha de nosotros, cuando el primer foco de color rojo se apaga aumento la presión sobre el volante, un segundo después se apagan tres amarillos e inhalo profundamente preparándome para el momento en que el último foco de un color verde se encienda y acelere con la vista fija al frente sin preocuparme si mi compañera también arranco, disfruto del momento que estoy viviendo aunque esto se trataba de una competencia de alguna manera para mí ya la gane el compartir lo que más me apasiona con esa persona especial, la que ha ido conociéndome durante los momentos que se pasaba a escondida al taller a verme.

-Es lo mejor que puede hacer señorita. Sato-me grita cuando se pone casi a mi altura con una sonrisa de suficiencia retándome.

-No te confíes.

Hago un ágil cambio de velocidad dándome un mayor impulso hacia el frente dejando nuevamente al Avatar atrás de mí, a mitad del camino y en una curva cerrada se vuelve a colocar Korra a mi lado para rebasarme al inicio de la recta por un momento me sorprendo de la conducir tan ágilmente sonriendo porque esto sería más interesante de lo que había considerado así que acelero nuevamente presionando el pedal hasta el fondo hasta alcanzarla manteniéndonos a la par el resto del camino sin embargo al saber que las ultimas curvas serían muy cerradas cuido la distancia que separa cada carro para no impactarnos, pasamos la línea de meta eso no quería decir que habíamos terminado puesto que acordamos que la carrera constaría por lo menos de dos vueltas considerando el desgaste de las llantas y de que no había un equipo para su cambio y mantener esta actividad con seguridad, así que esto significaba que la verdadera competencia iniciaba pues la vuelta que importaba era esta, de alguna manera Korra logra mantenerme el ritmo y no se separa mucho de mi posición solo en las curvas disminuye un poco la velocidad para no perder el control e irse a estampar, a escasos metros de la meta y con un par de curvas por recorrer me siento confiada en que le podre ganar al ver que va detrás de mí. Tomo la primera curva con mucha velocidad, generando que las llantas rechinen y despidan un fuerte olor a quemado pero mantengo firme el volante para no perder el control que recupero al llegar a la recta, voy tan concentrada que no me percato que Korra ha acelerado pasándome obteniendo una buena distancia entre las dos y trato de darle alcance tomando el siguiente tramo de curvas a más velocidad de la que sería prudente, giro hacia la derecha primero y de inmediato me doy cuenta que algo no está bien en el vehículo, el volante se pone rígido y me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer la segunda vuelta hacia la izquierda, voy a una gran velocidad por lo que a pesar de que logró esquivar un par de conos que limitan la pista e intento hacer lo mismo con las llantas voy a estamparme a un montón sacudiéndome por completos tras el impacto.

-¡Asami!-apenas y escucho un grito como si estuviera muy lejos apagado por el insistente zumbido que se intensifica en mis oídos, suelto lentamente el volante y me desabrocho el casco al tratar de quitármelo una punzada recorre mi mano derecha deteniéndome de inmediato-¿estás bien?-pregunta obviamente preocupada y noto unas manos temblorosas tratando de zafar el cinturón de seguridad sin mucho éxito.

-Creo que me lastime la muñeca-me levanto al instante que escucho el clip separándose del cinturón, saliéndome del vehículo pero al apoyar el pie derecho hago una mueca de dolor.

Korra pronto pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo paso el mío sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar hasta el satomovil.

-Me temo que tendrás que conducir hasta la mansión- y veo una cara de terror en sus facciones al darle las llaves-¿la gran Avatar Korra le tiene miedo a conducir un satomovil estándar después de ganarme con uno de carreras?

Sin ninguna otra opción no le quedó más remedio que conducir por suerte el camino era recto y no conformaba un gran reto, al llegar a la mansión no me dejo descender sola así que me tomo en brazos hasta depositarme gentilmente en uno de los mullidos sillones para después desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, solo espero que los daños en el prototipo no fueran muy importantes y pudieran arreglarse pronto por suerte había sido el mío y no el de Korra o pudo haber sido peor.

-Alguna vez podrías dejar de pensar en trabajo-interrumpe mis pensamiento-tienes esa mirada perdida y te mordías el labio como cuando estas concentrada realizando tus planos-comenta sin siquiera preguntarle pero tiene razón así me comporto y observo que lleva una cubeta con agua.

-No es para tanto solo fueron unos pequeños golpes.

-Shh no voy a aceptar quejas así que déjate cuidar por primera vez-toma con cuidado y mueve mi muñeca analizando el daño, repitiendo el mismo proceso con mi pie solo que en este si logra arrancarme un par de gemidos cargados de dolor al momento de quitarme la bota a pesar de que intenta hacerlo con la mayor gentileza que es posible, haciendo contacto con mi mirada me pide una disculpa muda por causarme dolor, al quedar descubierto mi pie ambas notamos el gran moretón que obscurece mi pie-en la muñeca solo es el golpe por suerte nada de gravedad, pero el tobillo es una historia diferente vas a tener que descansar unos días.

Me quedo callada y observo fascinada cada movimiento que realiza desde el momento en que toma un poco de agua con mucha delicadeza haciéndola fluir hasta mi mano que al contacto toma una tonalidad resplandeciente de un azul plateado generando una sensación de confort por la temperatura que presenta, esa sensación fría del agua contrasta con el de mi piel y de a poco va aliviando el dolor sentía conforme siento su movimiento pausado y constante del agua, al terminar puedo mover la mano sin restricción. Tan entretenida estaba contemplando mi mano que me pilla desprevenida sentir el agua fría ahora en mi pie y a diferencia de lo sucedido antes la sensación que genera no es placentera al contrario me genera cierto dolor como si el agua raspara contra mi piel pero con asombra ver la mancha morada desaparecer lentamente.

-Listo terminamos, aunque eso no quiere decir que puedas ir saltando como si nada debes reposar para que valga la pena la sanación en tu pie-no me reprimo y le agradezco su ayuda con un casto beso en los labios que a diferencia de esta mañana no lo recibe con el mismo ánimo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto pues por esperarla no comí y suponiendo que estuvo todo el día con Lin debe estar igual.

-Am am no-contesta desviando la mirada con cierta culpa que vuelve a instalar la incomodidad entre nosotras.

Sin ganas de cuestionarle el porqué de su falta de apetito me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme algo ligero para poderme ir a descansar después de todo fue un día muy agitado y aun sentía una leve molestia en mi tobillo, al ver a donde me dirigía se levanta pronto preguntándome que quería prepararme algo apenada pero considerando su mala relación con la cocina no le presto mucha atención y busco las cosas para prepáramelo yo sin considerar que Korra tiene otros planes completamente diferentes pues me toma de la cintura cargándome hasta sentarme obligándome a quedarme ahí hasta que terminara de cocinar algo. Tras media hora de espera llega con un plato de bocadillos y dos tazas de té, no era mucho pero tomando en cuenta la nula experiencia culinaria debía agradecerle el esfuerzo y las mil mentadas que lanzo al aire al quemarse o cortarse. Termino mi merienda dispuesta a irme a descansar pero nuevamente no me deja levantarme y se coloca al frente de mí.

-Anda sube te llevo.

-No, yo puedo sola-hago el ademan de levantarme pero, toma mis manos y las pasa sobre sus hombros jalándome, por instinto rodeo sus cintura con mis piernas, subimos las escaleras corriendo haciendo que diera un par de gritos por el miedo a caerme a pesar de que se no me soltaría pero va brincando y haciendo aire control poniéndome algo nerviosa hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto.

-Servida señorita Sato, se le ofrece algo mas-me hace una reverencia.

-Si.

-Dígame, sus deseos son órdenes.

-Quédate-suelto y su semblante se ensombrece viendo hacia el piso, durante un momento dudo que acepte mi propuesta pero me sorprende al ver que se va quitando sus botas y la piel que se amarra en la cintura subiéndose a la cama. Se acuesta a una distancia que impide nuestros cuerpos se puedan rozar, desde que le dije aquello mantiene un mutismo que me asusta con una actitud distraída y que desde el momento que puso un pie en la oficina esta así.

-Bolin es como el hermano cariñoso-inicio con la explicación y voltea a verme con desconcierto reflejando en esos hermosos ojos azules-con lo que paso tenía que desahogarme con alguien y no podía ir con Mako ¿verdad?

-No-sonríe ante el comentario y regresa su vista al techo.

-La única que me gusta eres tú, además me daría miedo hacer enojar a Opal que tal si le sale lo Beifong.

-Sí y seguro no la cuentas-nos reímos un momento pero volvemos a ese silencio incómodo.

-Buenas noches-le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de acomodarme que a diferencia de otras noches no me acurruco entre sus brazos. Nos damos la espalda no me quejo pasamos una tarde agradable pero no esperaba terminarla así, me es difícil conciliar el sueño teniéndola tan cerca de mi sin aprovecharlo, pasaron muchos días en los que no estaba segura de que esto valiera la pena desperdiciando el tiempo que tuvimos juntas tirando abajo lo que pudo ser una relación como ninguna otra que hubiera tenido, decidida me doy la vuelta y la abrazo por la espalda sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa por un momento antes de volverse a relajar. Sin esperarlo también imita mi acción y ahora estamos de frente, me sonríe con cierta duda pero acaricia mi mejilla eclipsando por completo mis temores surgidos durante la tarde y el sentimiento que reflejan sus ojos me aseguran que me quiere y sobre todo que su actitud son solo imaginaciones mías.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana recibí la visita del maestro fuego con una actitud nada común en el pero que pasaba solo para saludarme y ver si quería ir a comer junto con todo el equipo Avatar pues tenía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos a lo que sin dudar respondí que sí y que no se preocupara por Korra que yo le avisaba. Después de todo, Mako me había otorgado una excelente excusa para ir a verla a la isla de los maestros aire.

-¿Asami?-me saluda Jinora con una cara de susto.

-Hola, ¿has visto a Korra?-al no recibir respuesta decido emprender la búsqueda de la Avatar en la isla aun con la molestia en el pie.

-¡No!-me grita deteniéndome-mejor yo la busco tú no puedes-hace evidente mi cojera pero no es nada de gravedad.

-Estoy bien además creo tener una idea de donde debe estar.

No le doy tiempo a rebatirme y me alejo hacia la playa donde seguramente debe estar meditando, a escasos metros escucho el salpicar del agua, está entrenando así que apresuro el paso a pesar del dolor en mi tobillo por la emoción de verla entrenar pues tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos juntas, cuando por fin tengo la mejor posición para observarla lo primero que detecto es otro par de zapatos aparte de las botas de Korra, sorprendida la empiezo a buscar hasta que doy con su bien trabajado cuerpo. Se encuentra dentro del mar, el agua le llega hasta las rodillas y mantiene una posición defensiva con una sonrisa que me dice que lo está disfrutando cuando un chorro de agua la ataca y que hábilmente esquiva dando un giro de 360° tomando al mismo tiempo el flujo de agua para regresarla hacia su origen, una joven pelirroja que no puede repeler el ataque y cruza sus brazos frente a su cuerpo para soportar el golpe, entrecierra los ojos viendo fijamente a Korra, se agacha un poco y alza los brazos sobre su cabeza originando que una pared de agua se forme alrededor de su rival dándole el tiempo justo para acercársele empezando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que sin duda el Avatar tiene las de ganar hasta que tropieza y cae a orillas de la playa con la extraña sobre su cuerpo, se quedan viendo y ninguna hace ademan de quererse mover. La pelirroja que hasta ese momento se mantenía seria sonríe de lado eliminando la distancia que la separa de Korra hasta casi besarla.

-¡KORRA!

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Las cacharon, :P en un principio iba a ser un poco más largo e íbamos a ver la reacción de Asami ante Shana pero al final decidí que me gustaría escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Korra ya que no lo he hecho solo espero que no salga un fiasco pero ahora prometo que va a fastidiar mucho a la ingeniera, ya para despedirme les quiero agradecer de que sigan leyendo esto ya que es la primera historia tan larga que escribo y bueno es gracias a ustedes por su apoyo o no hubiera seguido, ahora si ya me voy se cuidan y espero sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tú y yo que somos**

Desde el momento en que mi espalda había sentido la arena mi mirada se centró en la persona que había caído conmigo, por impulso iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero al chochar con su mirada gris no puedo emitir una sola palabra, por la distancia a la que nuestros rostros se encontraban percibí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cargada de misterio antes de iniciar a eliminar la distancia entre nosotras hasta que esa voz resonó en mi cabeza haciendo que empujara bruscamente a Shana de los hombros hacia un lado y parándome como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. Aún mantenía la vista hacia el mar temiendo dar la vuelta y encontrarme con la dueña de Industrias Futuro, con la duda de qué tanto vio.

-Korra te estaba buscando-al escuchar el tono de voz característico de la ingeniero me dio el suficiente valor para mirar en su dirección, su cuerpo apenas se asomaba entre la vegetación que anunciaba el principio de la playa junto con una zona rocosa que analizaba para encontrar el mejor lugar para descender. Esto me da un poco de tranquilidad pues supongo que no vio nada.

-Espérate-corro tomando mis botas hasta alcanzarla-no te dije que debías reposar.

-Venía a invitarte a comer, bueno con todo el equipo Avatar pero veo que estas ocupada-me reprocha dando media vuelta para regresar al templo, su avance es lento apoyándose con los árboles que tiene cerca sin apoyar del todo su pie derecho. Olvidando por completo que como bien puntualizo estaba acompañada corro hasta su altura y la tomo en brazos recibiendo una infinidad de reproches y quejas.

-Korra bájame-se mueve tratando de que la ponga en el piso ignorándola por completo-yo puedo sola.

-Eres una mujer muy necia, te hiciste un esguince de segundo grado que debes cuidar si quieres volver a caminar bien, la curación no hace milagros-le digo tratando de sonar seria imitando a Tenzin, lo cual ayuda a calmar las cosas con la ingeniero que sonríe ligeramente pero evita mirarme cubriéndose con su cabello el rostro, sumiendo el resto del camino en silencio pero por lo menos se deja cargar-servida señorita Sato.

Apenas sus pies tocan el piso su mano toma vuelo desde su cintura hasta impactar con mi cara tomándome por sorpresa la fuerte cachetada que me da, intento buscar su mirada pidiendo una explicación pero lo único que recibo es un rápido giro y el suave movimiento de su cabello el cual despide un aroma dulzón rozándome la nariz, completamente atónita por lo que acaba de suceder trato de reaccionar para decir algo o moverme e intentar alcanzarla pero mi cuerpo no quiere cooperar y me quedo viendo cómo se dirige al muelle.

-Asami-logro por fin articular deteniéndola pero sin voltear a verme-espérame y nos vamos juntas.

Se detiene y supongo que es la única respuesta que voy a recibir de su parte, así que sin dudarlo un segundo más voy con dirección a mi habitación topándome de frente con Shana, la cual está entre molesta y preocupada al verme. La olvide por completo al ver a Asami seguramente debe estar enojada porque la deje sola y es fácil perderse de regreso.

-Yo Shan… lo siento-trato de disculparme con ella sin que me lo permita pues me sonríe sin ningún rastro de molestia interrumpiéndome.

-No te preocupes, yo también te dejaría abandonada en una isla que no conoces si me prometieran una comida con mis amigos.

-Gracias, supongo que necesitas algo de ropa.

-Si.

Es la última palabra que intercambiamos durante ese rato y ya que es la invitada le permito meterse a dar una ducha rápida en lo que busco un poco de ropa que pueda quedarle dejándosela en una silla en lo que yo me apuro para no encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa de ya no ver a la ingeniero en la isla.

Durante todo ese tiempo trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos y llegar a un estado de paz sin resultado alguno, por un lado estaba la extraña que se había aparecido hace poco en mi vida y que tanto llama mi interes con un aura elegante y serio sin ser necesariamente muy rígido ya que uno podía notar esa actitud despreocupada, alegre y llena de energía característica de una joven que recién empieza a conocer el mundo pero lo que lo volvía más interesante es que parecía una exacta combinación entre lo mejor de las personalidades de los maestros fuego y agua volviéndola aún más exótica aparte de su apariencia y vaya que no era lo único que escondía sorprendiéndome más esta mañana después de un arduo entrenamiento en el cual me enseño su estilo combinando las dos técnicas de los maestros agua y los maestros fuego rondando entre la fluidez y elegancia característica del agua cambiándolo tan sutilmente con cada golpe nuevo a uno más enérgico y tenso como si se tratara de controlar el fuego.

-¿No te duele?-dice posando su mano sobre mi mejilla regalándome una sutil caricia como si quisiera borrar la irritación, niego con la cabeza-fue un duro golpe-comenta sin quitarle la vista de encima empezando a disminuir la distancia entre sus labios y mi mejilla.

-Korra-se escucha mi nombre en el pasillo seguido de una fuerte ventisca que nos obliga a separarnos-aquí estas.

-Am… sí.

-Te estaba buscando-comenta Ikki entrecerrando los ojos viéndome como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos-volteo a ver a Shana la cual no pronuncia ninguna palabra más y sale de la habitación dejándome a solas con la maestra aire-¿Para que soy buena?

-¿Cómo?

-Para que me estabas buscando.

-Aaah, no para nada-sonríe de tal forma como si hubiera hecho una travesura y al ver que estoy a punto de reclamarle sale corriendo con dirección a los establos dejándome frente a Shana y Asami que juega con Naga esperándome pacientemente al lado del muelle.

Las tres subimos al barco junto con Naga la cual se va con Asami al otro lado de la embarcación dejándose mimar por la ingeniera sintiéndome aturdida con su acción al querer alejarse de mi sin siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada, se recarga un poco en la enorme animal escondiendo su rostro entre su pelaje llamando mi interés provocando que no aparte la mirada de ellas dos. Era consciente de que mi acompañante estaba tratando de hacer una conversación conmigo sin mucho éxito pues yo le respondía con simples monosílabos cayendo en el juego de las comparaciones, puesto que la persona que ahora mantenía mi total fascinación era una mujer de una personalidad más seria, fuerte y autosuficiente haciendo gala de la educación recibida desde pequeña y que además era poseedora de una encantadora elegancia sin embargo a pesar de todo ello era una persona bastante humilde, anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás sobre el de ella, compasiva y cariñosa que me demostraba con cada caricia sobre mi fiel amiga Naga. Estaba tan atenta a sus movimientos que no pasó desapercibido el pequeño brillo que nacía de sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y la forma en que el dorso de su mano se movió delicadamente en su rostro de un pómulo al otro respondiendo a mi duda muda sin dejarme opción a la duda, estaba llorando.

-Pueden descender-la voz del monje me regresa a la realidad dándome cuenta que hemos llegado a Ciudad Republica.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-pide Asami con un dejo vergüenza en la voz con la mirada aun gacha tratando de cubrir las huellas del llanto. No dudo ni un segundo en acercarme para ayudarla pasando mi mano alrededor de su cintura agarrándola con delicadeza y así servirle de apoyo pues estoy casi segura que volverla a cargar seria herir su orgullo.

-Bueno yo las dejo-la voz de la maestra agua regresa mi atención a ella que a pesar de que suena tranquila puedo notar que se encuentra un poco molesta.

-Am… es que-empiezo a decir con cierto nerviosismo-no te gustaría ir con nosotras.

La cara de sorpresa que mis dos acompañantes pusieron fue un instante muy divertido para mi sin embargo esto no duro mucho puesto que después del shock inicial provocado por mis palabras las facciones de ambas se contrajeron en emociones diferentes, en la ingeniera se tornó en uno de molestia y en la maestra agua paso a ser una de radiante felicidad. Dicho esto Asami se soltó de mi agarre dirigiéndose a Naga pues hoy seria nuestro transporte, siguiendo sus pasos la pelirroja se acercó a mi peluda amiga la cual al ver las intenciones de esta se alejó gruñéndole y mostrándole los dientes indispuesta a llevarla sobre su lomo, esta acción logro sacar una risa discreta en Asami que de inmediato le reprendí con la mirada pero simplemente me ignoro.

-Tranquila-le acaricio la cabeza tratando de distraerla en lo que sube Shana, una vez las tres nos acomodarnos iniciamos nuestro trayecto con una carrera al centro de la ciudad la cual transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, claro que eso no le impidió a las traviesas manos de Shana acariciarme el abdomen distrayéndome un poco-¿A dónde vamos?

-A los fideos de Narook-es la respuesta concisa y seca que me da la ingeniero.

Al llegar veo a mis dos amigos esperándonos con una enorme sonrisa aunque en realidad solo fuera por parte de uno ya que Mako como bien sabemos es un poco más apático que se mantenía de pie con las manos en la bolsa de los pantalones contrastando con el movimiento enérgico por parte del maestro tierra que nos hace para saludarnos, pero de repente toda esa efusividad junto con su sonrisa desaparecen. Al bajarme esperaba un fuerte abrazo de Bolin sin embargo este no se da así que regreso mi atención a mis acompañantes dirigiéndome a la posición en la que se encuentra Asami para ayudarla a bajar extendiéndole la mano que ignora por completo y baja de un salto tratando de no apoyar el pie sin conseguirlo y la agarro de la cintura para evitar que se caiga.

-Eres necia.

-Y tu ciega-dice viéndome a los ojos bastante molesta soltándose para acercarse a nuestros amigos iniciando con Mako al cual le da un ligero beso pero al llegar con su hermano su saludo es un poco más efusivo con un abrazo que aprisiona a la ingeniera molestándome sus muestras de cariño.

-Pensé que solo vendría el equipo Avatar-comenta Bolin tratando de sonar natural pero en algún momento de su frase noto un tono de asombro o incomodidad no estoy segura, asombrada por la inusual actitud que está tomando ya que por lo general es una persona más bonachona que acoge a los nuevos integrantes como si se trataran de viejos amigos.

-Am es que mmm es una de las nuevas reclutas de Lin y bueno aún no conoce a nadie aquí así que a invite a venir con nosotros.

-Hola Shana-saluda el maestro fuego sonriéndole-entremos que tengo poco tiempo para comer.

Cuando estuve a punto de iniciar mi camino siento claramente como pasa alguien a mi lado rozando su mano con la mía y me doy cuenta de que fue Shana que voltea a verme sonriéndome antes de perderse en la entrada del local siguiéndola de cerca, al ingresar me percato de que faltan dos personas más en la mesa que ahora apartan los dos agentes, giro sobre mi propio eje topándome con un Bolin susurrándole algo al oído a Asami la cual sonríe por primera vez en el día. Me mantengo tan entretenida meditando lo que acabo de ver que casi me tira el maestro tierra al entrar corriendo pidiéndome una disculpa sentándose al lado de Shana, dejando solo dos lugares libres.

-Entramos-me sorprende esa voz y solo asiento con la cabeza al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna al estar cautivada con esa sonrisa acompañada de unos juguetones dedos que se deslizan entre los míos hasta que su dedo meñique se enreda con el mío jalándome ligeramente hasta la mesa, el contacto dura aun después de sentarnos el calor que genera me invade todo el cuerpo con una sensación de paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía a su lado y que se ve intensificado cuando entrelaza por completo su mano envolviéndome en un ambiente de secreta comodidad que solo nos concierne a nosotras dos, discretamente dirijo mi mirada a su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta a su cambio de actitud pero no presta atención pues sigue platicando con los dos hermanos.

La comida transcurre entre caricias cariñosas con Asami bajo la mesa que me mantienen distraída durante la conversación cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Shana que intenta integrarme a la conversación con mas ahínco sin lograrlo por completo debido a que Bolin la está prácticamente acosando e incomodándola con sus comentarios poco amables tan impropios de su carácter y no soy la única que se da cuenta ya que Mako quiere mediar el asunto puesto que es el único al que le agrado la idea de que Shana compartiera la tarde con nosotros. Tan ajena estoy con lo que sucede a mi alrededor pero aún más mis amigos que me sorprendo cuando siento unos finos y carnosos labios sobre mi mejilla que permanecen estáticos sobre mi piel separándose lentamente para dirigirse a mi oído.

-Lo siento-se disculpa y vuelve a besarme la mejilla donde me dio la cachetada antes.

-Y ustedes chicas que opinan-pregunta Mako a algo que no estoy segura que fue-Korra te sientes bien.

-Am am si-digo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas girando levemente el rostro para que no se noten las huellas de los labios de la ingeniera.

-Seguro fue el picante de los fideos-trata de ayudarme Asami que se está limpiando los labios con una servilleta para encubrir su pequeña travesura y la ausencia de su característico carmín.

-Si… si eso, ¿nos vamos? Digo ya te pasaste de la hora que te dio Lin-no dije dos veces cuando Mako con cara de susto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba parado dirigiéndose a pagar nuestra cuenta siendo seguido por su hermano y Shana con una pequeña sonrisa algo incomoda.

-Gracias por invitarme Korra, pero a la próxima los llevamos al lugar que fuimos ayer-comenta con un tono de voz más elevado del que acostumbra a la hora de hablar enfatizando las últimas palabras depositando un beso en mi mejilla, el contacto se termina cuando escuchamos un ruido. Al voltear hacia el origen del sonido me doy cuenta de que se trata de Asami tratando de levantarse, así que sin dudarlo me acerco hasta ella para ayudarla, ofreciéndome para cargarla de a caballito que en esta ocasión no declina la oferta pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello recargando su mentón en mi hombro mientras yo la sostengo de los muslos, de reojo observo una sonrisa triunfante en la ingeniero y un empujón que recibo de parte de Shana que no voltea a vernos hasta que nos encontramos en la salida. El semblante siempre alegre de la maestra agua lo remplazo por uno serio y más ecuánime al que le conozco, siento su mirada sobre mi pero evitando el contacto visual como si le interesara el negro cabello de la ingeniero que usa para encubrir los delicados besos que reparte en mi cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas- me quejo dejando escapar una risa.

-De que te quejas si bien que te gustan-dicho esto las caricias se intensifican un poco más hasta que casi nos caemos al tratar de subir e Naga por su culpa.

Por suerte el camino hacia la mansión Sato se mantiene libre de distractores que nos pudieran generar un accidente hasta que llegamos a su cuarto ya que al momento de dejarla en el colchón aprovecho el agarre que mantenía alrededor mi cuello para jalarme con ella acomodándome entre sus piernas y recargándome sobre su pecho, el ambiente en el cuarto se sume en una luz anaranjada que anuncia el atardecer sumiéndonos en un entorno de tranquilidad atrapada entre esos brazos que delicadamente se ciernen sobre mi cintura puedo escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón en un ritmo hipnotizante que empieza a adormilarme junto a su respiración acompasada me paralizan deseando quedarme así el resto del día.

-Korra-llama mi atención con un tono de voz dulce acercándose a mis labios hasta decirme sobre ellos un te amo para después besarme, al principio el contacto suave con una ligera presión sobre mis labios que de a poco va incrementando sin perder la sutileza y la ternura, en medio del contacto poso mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola lentamente profundizando el beso hasta que la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que anochece y vemos cómo se van encendiendo las luces en la ciudad.

-Debes irte no es así.

-Si-le digo con pereza acomodándome entre sus brazos-si no llego hoy Tenzin me mata.

Muy a mi pesar y con una infinidad de quejas de mi parte la ingeniera se levantó obligándome a imitarla para emprender mi viaje de regreso a la isla embriagada de las sensaciones que me provoca esa mujer con solo verme o tocarme y ni que decir de sus besos, con ese hilo de pensamientos me dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertar lo primero que se viene a mi mente es la notoria molestia de Shana a la hora de despedirnos.

-¿Tenzin me prestas a Oogi?-corro hacia los establos-¿sí?, gracias no tardo.

Subo al bisonte y nos elevamos sobre la isla apurándolo para avanzar a la ciudad pero no es hasta que ya me encuentro sobrevolándola que me percato de que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde irla a busca, o una de dos, jamás me dijo dónde estaba viviendo o no le preste atención a su parloteo en aquella ocasión. Siguiendo una corazonada le pido a Oogi que me lleve al lugar donde me llevo a comer esperando que ahí pudieran decirme algo. Entro tratando de no hacer ruido como si quisiera que no notaran mi presencia.

-Bienvenida, ¿quiere una mesa?

-No gracias, quería preguntarle si….

-Pruébalo Suki-escucho una voz entusiasta proveniente de la cocina, acercándome lentamente para asomarme y observar una melena pelirroja ir de un lado al otro agarrando un plato y sirviendo algo-te va a gustar.

-No sabía que cocinabas.

-Korra-dice sorprendida pero alegre al girar a verme, ensanchando mucho más su sonrisa como si eso fuera posible-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-responde acercándose a mi lentamente de manera sensual, con un brillo especial en sus ojos-pruébalo.

-Así estoy bien, digo no quiero envenenarme.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes porque soy una excelente cocinera-finge molestia junto con un puchero.

-Está bien, trae acá.

Le doy una cucharada a la sopa que acaba de servir, al principio tiene un sabor dulzón en parte gracias a las verduras presentes pero que se va atenuando cuando empieza a aparecer el sabor a alga y un picor que calienta el paladar que sabe delicioso.

-Rico ¿no?

-Se queda corto, esta delicioso-contesto arrebatándole la comida para terminármela de un sorbo.

-Eso y más es lo que te pierdes-dice guiñándome un ojo y una sonrisa coqueta antes de dar media vuelta de regreso a la estufa.

-Cof cof… am yo… me preguntaba…

-¿Qué si me gustas?

-No… sí, quiero decir si te gustaría ir conmigo y Oogi.

-¿Quién es Oogi?-le sonrió y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida donde nos espera pacientemente el bisonte volador de Tenzin.

-Él es Oogi-se lo señalo-¿alguna vez has volado?

Mueve la cabeza hacia derecha e izquierda lentamente bastante perpleja al ver el gran animal parado frente a ella, da un par de pasos con cuidado hasta situarse a su lado posando su mano con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de Oogi que a diferencia de Naga se comporta dócil y se deja mimar por la desconocida hasta que se abraza a él.

-Es muy pachoncito.

-¿Quieres subir?-no le pregunte dos veces, para cuando me di cuenta ya se encontraba arriba esperando a que la acompañara lo cual me saco una sonrisa y con ayuda de mi aire control me situé a su lado. Le doy la orden al bisonte pidiéndole que lo haga con delicadeza por la nueva pasajera que al sentir el aumento de altura se aferra a mi brazo cerrando los ojos-miedosa.

Esa fue nuestra última palabra durante un rato el cual ocupo para dirigirnos a las afueras de la ciudad para poder observarla por completo y poder ver en todo su esplendor la estatua del Avatar Aang.

-Me voy a morir-su comentario me hace reír.

-Exagerada, abre los ojos no te vas a morir después de todo yo estoy contigo que podría pasarte.

Dicho esto noto como la presión sobre mi brazo va cediendo hasta desaparecer por completo y le dedico mi total atención a Shana la cual lentitud abre los ojos topándose con un hermoso paisaje haciendo que termine por abrirlos por completo con la boca abierta dándole un semblante infantil, se acerca a la orilla a gatas y se asoma para tener una mejor vista del lugar.

-Esto es increíble.

-¿Vez de lo que te perdías?, júntate más conmigo y será algo común, Zaofu se ve aún mejor que Ciudad Republica.

Me quedo viéndola por un momento embelesada en su persona durante su recorrido alrededor de la silla señalando lugares, gritando de emoción al descubrir los secretos de la gran ciudad bajo nosotras deteniéndose un momento y posar su mirada en mí regalándome una encantadora sonrisa contagiosa para después lanzarse sobre mí apresándome con sus brazos.

-Gracias-dicho esto regresa a su tarea de ver todo lo que le permitieran sus ojos desde esta altura-y pensar que los creían extintos después de la guerra, no van a creerme que volé sobre un bisonte.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-Mmmm no mucho, solo que los consideran los primero maestros aire.

-Si para los nómadas aire eran muy respetados y queridos por esa razón se dedicaban a criarlos, además de que eran el único medio de transporte hasta algún templo aire y en un determinado momento de su entrenamiento podían elegir un bisonte que los acompañaría de por vida, bueno más bien ser escogidos por el bisonte sin poder cambiarlo.

-¿No puedes cambiarlo una vez te escoge?-pregunta interesada.

-No-digo segura y veo como empieza a gatear hasta mi lugar quedando de frente.

-Y si imaginamos que soy un bisonte-disminuye la distancia entre las dos-y te elijo a ti-termina su frase sobre mi boca, iniciando el contacto con mis labios con movimientos lentos que rápidamente se tornan más intensos dando paso a su lengua intentando tomar el control, el beso se torna más salvaje hasta que la separo gentilmente.

-Es hora de irnos, debo regresar a Oogi-solo asiente y se coloca a mi lado abrazándose de mi brazo, la dejo donde la encontré invitándome para que me quedara a comer y probara un poco más de su comida, aunque sonara excelente decline su invitación dirigiéndome de inmediato a la isla, deje a Oogi en el establo y le di de comer en agradecimiento.

Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, sentía que me encontraba en un torbellino que me había anestesiado mágicamente desde aquel beso y es que todo había sido tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada puesto que ambas son tan distintas entre sí que no tenían un punto de comparación, las sensaciones que me invaden con una son de armonía que a pesar de que somos distintas nos mantiene en equilibrio como si fuéramos distintos lados de la misma moneda y esto se nota en todos los aspectos que nos rodean pues sus besos son más sutiles, además sus caricias son más gentiles y como si quisiera ser su oposición todo se volvía mas caótico actuando intempestivamente como si quisiera colisionar directamente conmigo, ese beso fue agradable me gusto siendo tan diferente a los que había recibido fue más brusco…

-Korra ¿estás bien?

-Si.

-Llevas horas ahí sentada-me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento anocheció-¿te gusta?

-Sabes la respuesta.

-No me refería a Asami.

Y esa simple oración me hace cuestionarme algo que no sé cómo responder.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Holas pues les tengo un pequeño aviso ya no soy nini a partir del lunes y no sé si aún podre seguir actualizando cada 8 días ya lo veremos si no espero que sea cada 15 por lo menos y ahora sí que les pareció este capítulo les gusto creo que Korra empieza a verse entre la espada y la pared que pasara.


	14. Chapter 14

Regrese antes de lo que esperaba con nuevo capítulo, Liz al igual que tu Asami se la quiere madrear y bueno creo que te gustara el principio pero el final no mucho, por ultimo Obini creo que te volveras loca, maniática tal vez porque apenas inicio esta montaña rusa jijiji.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde esa salida con los chicos y de conocer a es excéntrica pelirroja que se comportaba tan cariñosa con Korra y que a esta no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo al contrario parecía disfrutarlo, en varias ocasiones las vi desde la ventana de mi oficina pasear por Ciudad Republica pero como podría decirle que prácticamente la estaba espiando y que no me gustó nada el haberlas visto con juntas y tan cariñosas sin sonar celosa o molesta cuando en realidad me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que compartían tiempo juntas y lo único que quería era irle a decir que se alejara de ella porque es solo mía sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que siguen entrenando para formar el nuevo equipo de respuesta en la estación de policías, además el que me guste no quiere decir que podría llegar a reclamarle, que derecho tendría de hacerlo si yo fui la idiota de proponerle ser solo amigas cuando en realidad quería algo más. Por esa razón y siguiendo los consejos de Bolin de no separarme ni un solo milímetro de Korra decidí desde ese día participar más activamente en el proyecto de Lin con los nuevos reclutas y apurarme con el desarrollo de los mecatrajes para los no maestros solo para tener una excusa para no perder de vista a Korra ni un minuto empezándose a hacer evidente mi molestia hacia Shana cada que intenta acercarse al Avatar o cuando accidentalmente la acaricia, así que en cada intento por acercársele yo llamaba su atención o la jalaba a otra parte con tal de que no se hablarán o si quería llegar a casos muy extremos le daba un beso en la mejilla que tenía dos resultados, uno lograr enfadar a la pelirroja que al ver aquello daba media vuelta y el mejor era ese color rojizo sobre esas mejillas que competía con el color de mi labial, por desgracia esto no podía hacerlo todo el día ya que en la tarde debía regresar a atender los asuntos de la empresa.

-Asami-dice una entusiasmada Korra alejándose de Mako con el que platicaba animadamente el cual se quedaba con una ceja levantada en clara expresión de asombro.

-Hola Korra-la saludo regalándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a pesar de la presencia de varios agentes, sorprendiendo a los presentes incluida la Avatar-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo… pues…-al verla nerviosa solo sonrió satisfecha emprendiendo mi camino hacia Mako para saludarlo, escuchando unos pasos pesados entrar al lugar.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunta una seria Lin con una cara de fastidio siguiendo con su camino hasta llegar al patio de entrenamiento volteando a ver a una Korra que permanece estática como piedra-muévete que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Aaah si, si voy-corre para alcanzarnos con las mejillas aun encendidas que parecían no iba a disminuir, sobre todo después de que Mako le hiciera hincapié en el labial que aun portaba tallando con fuerza para eliminar todo rastro de mi beso y claro para alguien en particular eso no pasó desapercibido.

-Bueno, por favor Asami muéstranos las nuevas máquinas-dicho esto aparecieron tres de dichas maquinas.

-Son de un tamaño menor a las que ocupo Kuvira debido al cambio de motor que ocupan, prácticamente se convirtieron en armaduras y serán menos estorbosas. Mantienen el lanza fuego-señalo un pequeño cañón- o agua dependiendo del modelo tienen una resistencia al impacto mayor a los anteriores modelos esta hecho de platino y tiene incrustaciones de otro material que permite el funcionamiento del motor ya que produce su propia energía a partir de la luz, razón por la que son más pequeñas y para aquellos maestros que las ocupen pueden utilizar su control sin ningún problema pero con una mayor seguridad.

-¿Qué maestro quisiera ocupar eso?-se escucha una voz enojada y fanfarrona que no me sorprende, de hecho lo estaba esperando-por eso tenemos nuestra habilidad, esas máquinas son para la gente que como tu son unos estorbos en la batalla.

-Cuidado con lo que dices niña-la regaña Lin-podrían patearte el trasero sin ser maestra y mejor aún sin una de esas cosas.

-Jajaja ya quisiera la señorita poder hacerlo, digo por eso juega con sus maquinitas.

-Probemos tu idea-le digo aceptando su reto sonriendo agradecida con ella al haberme dado una excusa para golpearla.

-¿Segura?, no quiero lastimarte y que después te vayas llorando.

-No tienes que probarle nada-me dice Mako tratando de detenerme, pero lo ignoro por completo hasta posicionarme frente a Shana a un par de pasos de distancia.

-La que se va a ir llorando va a ser otra-digo de forma que solo ella pueda escucharme, poniéndonos en posición de combate, alrededor de nosotras hay varios jarrones que contienen agua así que trato de identificar en que zona del lugar se encuentran para que no me sorprenda con algún ataque, corro tomando vuelo para darle una primera patada que esquiva con facilidad. Así que tiene buenos reflejos esto será bastante interesante.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-sonríe de lado en un claro ademan de superioridad, tomando agua de uno de los jarrones que mueve de una mano a otra formando pequeñas espirales con movimientos suaves y lentos de sus brazos más de uno esta embobado con su técnica incluida el Avatar que pasa su mirada de ella a mí. Aprovechando mis segundos de distracción lanza el primer ataque directo a mi cuerpo pero que a pesar de tomarme desprevenida logro esquivarlo con un giro hacia la derecha haciéndola enfadar.

-No va a ser tan fácil ¿verdad?

Inicio el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo sorprendiéndola un poco que aun así logra sobreponerse a la sorpresa y los golpes que dan de lleno en su cuerpo para empezar a atacarme con su control del agua, los movimientos que realizamos las dos parecen que estamos danzando a cada paso que doy ella retrocede , mis golpes pasan a un lado de su cuerpo y sus ataques tan cercanos a mi hacen que al evitarlos se vean elegantes entre giros y patadas lanzadas al aire sin entrar en contacto con la otra en realidad, se defiende bastante bien logrando tomarme desprevenida en un par de ocasiones en las que su látigo me golpea. Sus ataques con el tiempo se van volviendo erráticos dándome la oportunidad de golpearla aunque trata de defenderse pues no es tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su arrogancia de ser maestra que ha olvidado una parte fundamental de los combates, al reparar en su cansancio pues en la última patada que le di apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos perdiendo todo el control sobre el agua me demuestra que es mi oportunidad de terminar con esto, arremeto contra ella con una serie de golpes que no dan en mi objetivo ya que retrocede, cuando estoy segura de que ahora si le daré a mi objetivo toma mi muñeca con su látigo de agua como último recurso tratando de sacarme de balance lanzándome hacia arriba pero logro caer de pie, pero apenas mis pies tocan el piso Shana me jala hacia ella pero me defiendo con una patada para detener su ataque, durante unos minutos estamos a pocos centímetros de distancia puesto que no me ha soltado, retrocedemos y atacamos por igual sin mucho éxito por lo que después de este intercambio de golpes volvemos a quedar de frente haciéndose presente el cansancio, su respiración es agitada igual que la mía solo que Shana claramente está molesta por no poder vencer a una simple no maestra y ahora la que sonríe con un dejo de superioridad soy yo. Vuelve a colocarse en posición de combate cerrando los ojos respirando pausadamente colocando los brazos más tensos para iniciar con un ataque más directo tomando el agua de los demás jarrones dando patadas giratorias intercalados con una serie de puñetazos rápidos y certeros cambiando su peculiar forma de contra ataque de los maestros agua a uno más directo sin verse forzado.

-Cuidado-escucho la voz de Korra alertándome acerca de un látigo de agua que apenas logro evitar que aprese mi pierna haciendo que trastabille y recienta la lesión tobillo soltando un leve quejido. Con un último esfuerzo me lanzo al frente barriéndome a poco de llegar a Shana tomándola por sorpresa golpeándola en las piernas tirándola haciendo que perdiera el control sobre el agua mojándonos en el proceso.

-Bueno niña espero que hayas aprendido la lección…

Lin no termina de hablar cuando una Shana enojada se va del patio rompiendo el resto de los jarrones salpicando al resto, no la pierdo de vista hasta que sale del lugar sonriendo satisfecha por su reacción.

-Eres increíble-dice Korra emocionada abrazándome por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo-sabía que eras muy buena pero no que podías hacer todo eso, recuérdame no hacerte enojar.

-Gracias-me giro para verla notando que tiene un brillo especial en esos pedazos de cielo que solo me dirige a mí, sacándonos de ese dulce trance unos carraspeos de la jefa Beifong que se nos queda viendo cuestionándonos nuestro peculiar comportamiento entre molesta por el espectáculo que estamos dando pero con lo que creo que es una torcida sonrisa-bueno ya me retiro, cualquier problema con los trajes solo mándalos a mi taller.

Trato de huir del incomodo momento pues no es la única que se nos queda viendo inquietándome un poco pero al ver a Korra que esta tan roja como Pabu me saca una pequeña sonrisa que trato de disimular al ver la mirada del maestro fuego entre dolido y enojado preocupándome un poco como tome nuestra relación, supongo que después tendré que hablar con él no es justo que no sepa nada cuando su hermano está más que enterado aunque si lo pienso bien no hay realmente una relación que deba explicarle solo me gusta su ex novia.

De camino al trabajo disfruto del día que está fresco a pesar de ser medio día por lo que camino lentamente, las oficinas no se encuentran muy lejos por suerte y no hubo necesidad de transportarme en algún vehículo, tengo bastante trabajo adelantado así que no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme, tal vez debí quedarme a esperarla e invitarla a comer e impedir que salga corriendo a buscar a la pelirroja pues es lo que hace últimamente. El problema de nuestra amistad con beneficios me tiene muy distraída aunque intento encubrirlo un poco con todos pero en especial con la dueña de mi corazón, tanto es así que choco contra algo más grande que yo, la sensación es cálida, suave, peluda y ladra.

-Naga-digo sorprendida separándome de su cuerpo lamiéndome la cara sin embargo me asombra más al ver que no estaba sola.

-Señorita Sato debe fijarse por dónde camina o va a tener un accidente con una perra osa polar y mire que es muy peligroso.

-Lo siento mucho Avatar Korra-le sigo el juego feliz de que este aquí-estaba algo distraída.

-Y… se podría saber porque-se baja de Naga y camina hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Claro que si puede saber aunque creo que es un poco chismoso de su parte-recibiendo como respuesta solo sus hombros alzarse con un puchero-venia pensando que me fui sin despedir de alguien especial.

-¿Especial? O querrás decir fuerte, atlética…

-Guapa, divertida y que me gusta mucho-la interrumpo antes de depositar sobre sus labios un tierno beso que lo profundizamos al momento en que la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a mi hasta que la necesidad de aire se hace presente separándonos los suficiente como para vernos y notar esa sonrisa infantil haciendo que mi corazón se acelere.

-¿Solo te querías despedir?-asiento y Korra regresa con Naga fingiendo tristeza.

-Vamos a pasear.

No se lo digo dos veces cuando ya me está jalando para subirnos en Naga, se acomoda atrás de mi pasando sus manos abrazándome por la cintura para tomar las correas dirigiéndonos a un pequeño parque alejado de la ciudad, observo que apenas hay un par de personas paseando por el lugar o sentadas en el hermoso jardín en el que en vez de prevalecer el color verde se observa un anaranjado pastel. Me acerco lentamente hasta toparme con unas extrañas pero maravillosas flores que no solo son naranjas si no que en el centro tienen un color vino y un halo azul, siendo las encargadas de darle ese color tan particular como si se tratara del mundo espiritual.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta Korra caminando hacia mí.

-Me encanta-le digo abrazándola tan efusivamente que caemos hacia las flores quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara recordándome el pequeño incidente que tuvimos en nuestro viaje al mundo espiritual y el cual derivo en nuestro primer beso, sonriendo involuntariamente desaparezco la distancia depositando un cálido beso cerca de sus labios que mantengo por lo que podrían parecer minutos sin haberlos sido en realidad-¿caminamos?

-Am este si claro-se levanta para empezar a caminar por un pequeño sendero rojo que nos adentra más al parque encontrando un par de puestecitos de comida a los que soy prácticamente arrastrada por el Avatar y su apetito voraz probando todas las chunches del lugar contándome su aventura el primer día que llego a Ciudad Republica, riéndome ante su ocurrencia de viajar sin dinero y todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de llegar con Tenzin para acabar con su despensa-¿Quieres una?

Ni siquiera le contesto cuando ya me está dando una paleta de fresas con chocolate que casi tiro por lo atrabancado del gesto aunado al hecho de que buscaba dinero para pagar siendo detenida por una mano bronceada.

-Yo invito esta vez, después de todo en una cita debe pagar… como sea tú me entiendes-comenta torpemente, con las mejillas rojas y rascándose la nuca notablemente nerviosa, la visión de esta Korra frente a mis ojos me hace reír a carcajadas logrando sacarle un puchero antes de que se metiera la paleta a la boca y siguiera con nuestro camino.

-Técnicamente yo te invite.

-Sí, pero yo te fui a buscar con la intención de invitarte a una cita-y como si mi mente a propósito hubiera tardado en procesar toda la frase que antes me había dicho me quedo perpleja ante la palabra cita. No es que jamás hubiéramos salido para compartir cierto tiempo romántico, si no que nunca le dimos un nombre especifico-¿estás bien?

-Si solo pensaba en que podría ser lo que les diera ese color a las flores-este comentario parece la convence y solo me sonríe negando con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer sobre la mullido pasto colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, me quedo contemplando lo atractiva que es y que a pesar de mostrar siempre una actitud tosca que te puede distraer un poco de sus delicadas facciones haciéndola lucir hermosa.

Unos ladridos me sacan de mis ensoñaciones y la acaricio un poco para calmarla.

-Si Naga yo también la quiero mucho-hablo con ella como si pudiera entenderme para después sentir uno golpecitos en el hombro encontrándome con uno ojitos de cachorro lo que me hace preguntarme quien le aprendió a quien esa cara de súplica-bueno vamos a jugar.

Jugamos durante un rato hasta que unos niños llaman su atención quedándose con ellos y yo puedo regresar al lado de su dueña la cual sigue durmiendo y me acuesto sobre su abdomen.

-¿Cómoda?

-Pensé que estabas dormida-digo apenada y con un pequeño rubor sobre mis mejillas, agradeciendo a los espíritus que Korra no lo ve.

-Le aguantaste bien el paso a Naga-juega con mi cabello enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos y luego deslizarlos hasta dejarlos libres-gracias.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto, además recuerda que jugué con ella los seis meses que te desapareciste.

Dicho esto no volvemos a intercambiar palabras quedándonos en un silencio placentero que apenas es roto por las risas de algunos paseantes ayudando a mantener un ambiente sereno que nos permita únicamente disfrutar de la compañía de la otra a pesar de que no exista un contacto más profundo con solo sentirla a mi lado, el calor que desprende y lo bien que me hace sentir, después de dos semanas puedo decir que estoy feliz olvidando los celos que me carcomían sin saber realmente como podía terminar todo.

-Oye Sami despierta-una agradable voz me llama acompañada de unas suaves caricias sobre mi rostro haciéndome sonreír por lo placentero de la sensación.

-No, quiero quedarme así-le digo dándome cuenta de que ya no me encuentro sobre ese firme y cómodo abdomen si no en sus piernas levantándome rápidamente.

-¿Nos vamos?, ya es tarde para comer-me ayuda a levantarme y me rio ante su comentario si hace poco se compró todo lo que encontró de comida, me limito solo a seguirla apreciando un poco más de lo que en el parque hay topándonos de frente con una fuente en la que unos niños están jugando junto con Naga salpicándose-¿nos unimos?

-No gracias, apenas me estoy secando de las ocurrencias de tu amiguita-digo con un tono más antipático del que pretendía volviéndose un momento incomodo, que fácil puede arruinar las cosas Shana aunque no esté presente.

El camino a mi casa transcurre en completo silencio con una Korra sería tan diferente a la persona que estoy acostumbrada a ver que llego a pensar que al arribar a nuestro destino simplemente se ira, sin embargo me sorprende cuando la veo descender del gran animal para acompañarme dentro de la mansión yendo a sentarse directamente a la sala hundiéndose en el cruzando los brazos con un pequeño puchero.

-Si no dejas de hacer pucheros me vas a obligar a quitártelo con un beso.

-Aja si como si fuera a dejarme-dice entre dientes y a pesar de que logre escucharla me hago la desentendida quitándome mi chaqueta quedándome en una playera de tirantes antes de dirigirme a la cocina a pedir nos preparen algo de comer, al regresar lo primero que veo es que no solo ha cambiado de posición en el sillón si no que el puchero desapareció y lo remplazo un sonrojo. Aprovechando la situación camino hacia ella con un andar sensual clavando mi mirada en sus finos labios que aun así son tan apetecibles desviando el rostro tratando de que no me dé cuenta de cómo se encuentra pero demasiado tarde ya la vi.

-¿Estas segura de que no vas a dejarte?-le digo con un tono sugestivo poniendo mis manos a cada lado inclinándome ligeramente para invadir su espacio, deleitándome con cada efecto que tengo sobre la gran Avatar que puede luchar contra un mega cañón espiritual pero mi sola presencia la hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Am… no-responde dudando y podría jurar que escucho como su corazón se acelera-no.

-Que lastima el Avatar no sabe de lo que se pierde-en cuanto termino de decirlo me alejo un poco haciendo que voltee a verme, gran error de su porte ya que aprovecho para plantarle un beso que desborda pasión delineando sus labios hasta introducir mi lengua tardando un tiempo antes de reaccionar y empezar a responderme el beso de manera torpe.

-Esta lista la comida-la voz de una de las empleadas nos obliga a separarnos bruscamente, al pasar al lado de ella agacha la mirada-discúlpeme Ing. Sato.

-No hay problema solo por favor se discreta-recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta antes de dejarnos solas, por lo general cuando sé que va a venir le pido a los empleados que no vengan a trabajar pero hoy no consideraba tenerla aquí así que supongo que se enteraran de mis sentimientos por el Avatar.

-¿Si quieres puedo irme?-su pregunta me regresa a la realidad.

-No-respondo con angustia-no hay problema, además quien se comería todo esto.

Ese comentario dibuja una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que correspondo con una más segura para después empezar a comer viéndola discretamente pues parece aún algo perturbada por lo sucedido como si se sintiera culpable porque nos hubieran visto juntas e involuntariamente reacciono tomándola de la mano regalándole un pequeño apretón con el que espero trasmitirle que de verdad todo está bien sin embargo su actitud se mantiene seria durante la comida preocupándome un poco y es que no es hasta que terminamos que vuelve a ser juguetona y entusiasta pasándonos una tarde divertida como hace mucho no teníamos retomando ese lazo de amistad que tardo años en forjarse y que después derivo en un sentimiento más profundo, sobretodo porque antes de ver a Korra como una pareja sentimental es mi amiga y es algo que no quiero perder pero si complementarlo con el gran amor que le tengo. Aunque la mayor parte de ese tiempo la pasamos entre risas aun pude notar destellos de nerviosismo o preocupación en la morena puesto que por momentos no dejaba de jugar con sus manos manteniendo la mirada al piso y que en un parpadeo cambiaba a su enorme y radiante sonrisa.

-Sami-escucho por segunda vez ese diminutivo al llamarme erizándome la piel, en la tarde creía que había escuchado mal debido a mi somnolencia, ahora me doy cuenta que no es así y solo logro sonreírle demostrándole que tiene mi atención logrando ponerla más inquieta-veras yo… solo, claro si tú quieres, si no te voy a entender no es algo muy elegante como a lo que estas acostumbrada…

-Respira-obedece-ahora si dime que paso.

En vez de escuchar su voz veo como se pone a buscar entre su ropa algo que esconde entre su mano y con la otra toma con delicadeza la mía colocándole una pulsera de hilo azul con un pequeño engrane plateado en el medio ajustándola al tamaño de mi muñeca.

-Espero que te guste me ayudo Ikki a hacerla, digamos que no soy muy buena en esto de las manualidades no sabía si hacerla azul o roja ya sabes por…

-Gracias-la interrumpo dándole un efusivo abrazo-es hermosa y no la hubiera preferido de otro color.

-De nada.

A pesar de que su nerviosismo desapareció después de entregarme la pulsera y ver que me gusto su pequeño detalle aun podía notar que estaba preocupada por algo y que se debatía entre expresarlo o guardárselo por lo que decidí indagar un poco para ver si con eso le daba el valor necesario para decirme lo que la perturbaba.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Mmmm-duda por unos segundos antes de hablar-¿Por qué no te cae bien Shana?

-De verdad, no puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso.

-No le veo ningún problema, es agradable deberías tratarla un poco-era lo único que necesitaba escuchar como para molestarme y desencadenar todos mis sentimientos reprimidos.

-¡Si hay un GRAN problema Korra! y tú no lo quieres aceptar-digo molesta viéndola a los ojos pero se mantiene estática como si no entendiera a lo que me refiero sacándome de mis casillas-por Ravaa, ¡LE GUSTAS KORRA! es algo tan obvio y no puedes decirme que no te das cuenta porque hasta la persona más inocente lo notaria cuando casi la besan después de un "entrenamiento", aquí la verdadera cuestión es ¿a ti te gusta?

Un pesado silencio se instala entre nosotras impidiendo a Korra mantenerme la mirada para desviarla hacia cualquier parte de la habitación disgustándome su silencio materializando mis sospechas.

-El que calla otorga.

\- ¿Y si fuera así?-dice a la defensiva levantándose del sillón- creo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tú fuiste la que dijo que solo seriamos amigas.

-¿Eso quieres?-digo dolida pues ella fue la que me dijo que podíamos tener ciertos beneficios y que ahora resulta no le significo nada, recibo un leve asentimiento como respuesta molestándome su mutismo levantándome bruscamente para alejarme no sin antes decirle con una sonrisa torcida-muy bien Korra atente a las consecuencias, solo seremos amigas-le digo con frialdad antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Los primeros rayos del sol se hacen presentes en mi cuarto y como si fuera una maquina programada me levanto para prepárame antes de salir, al verme al espejo sobresalen las ojeras tras no poder conciliar el sueño durante la noche rondándome una y otra vez el cómo habíamos echado a perder una maravillosa primera cita y terminar peleadas, pero sobretodo mi mayor duda era si podría seguir mi palabra de ser solo amigas, lo mejor sería distraerme para no pensar en Korra y no hay una forma más eficaz que trabajar en mi taller. Con mucha dificultad pude esconder las ojeras con bastante maquillaje, el cansancio me hacía sentir más pesada pero aun así logre llegar a mi taller al cual no había podido venir por el trabajo que tenía en la oficina por lo que mi coche de carreras se encontraba arrumbado en una esquina aun con el neumático derecho doblado, la carrocería hundida y rayada, supongo que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer lo que implicaría que tendría varios días para olvidar durante esas horas a cierta castaña después de eso tendría que buscar con que más entretenerme.

Puse en el elevador el vehículo para ver cómo se encontraban los mecanismos y averiguar por qué se había trabado el volante en esa vuelta, además de que los frenos no habían servido como estaban marcados en los planos para evitar la colisiones, por suerte y a pesar de que había quedado muy maltratado el vehículo no me causó heridas más graves tomando en cuenta la velocidad a la que conducía así que por lo menos los materiales utilizados eran los adecuados para asegurar al conductor y tal vez el principio que me salvo pudiera aplicarlo a la ropa y así evitar un daño severo al recibir un golpe directo. En la esquina de la gran bodega que fungía como taller se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara y miles de planos y bocetos de diferentes ideas que aún no lograba materializar, pero el del vehículo que debía arreglar por alguna extraña razón se negaba a aparecer y dejando de lado mi fiel costumbre de ser ordenada y buscar las cosas con calma en esta ocasión bote todo al piso hasta dar con él, ahora si estaba lista para empezar a trabajar desarmando los componentes de vehículo dejándolos caer al piso y manchando todo a su paso de aceite hasta dejar al descubierto el mecanismo que permitía el control de las ruedas poniendo total atención a lo que encontraba y comparándolo con los planos para ver si no se trataba de alguna pieza mal colocada o un diseño erróneo y que tuviera que regresar a la mesa de trabajo para solucionar el desperfecto. El trabajo manual que estaba realizando me dio oportunidad de descargar mi enojo y a no pensar en la causante de mis problemas, desde hace muchos años atrás había descubierto que era una buena terapia para relajarme, desconectarme del mundo por un momento y que al regresar tuviera una perspectiva diferente de los problemas que me perseguían y que estando aquí se quedaban fuera de esa puerta.

-Vaya así que aquí es donde juegas a parecerte a un maestro-dice una voz arrogante que me saca de mis pensamientos-creo que te hace falta un poco de seguridad o cualquiera podría entrar y atacarte o quien sabe qué otra cosa.

-¿Se trata de una amenaza?-pregunto fastidiada saliendo debajo del coche para ver a la intrusa apretando la llave entre mi mano por si seguía sus palabras- o será que quieres que te de otra paliza.

No contesta y se pone a caminar por el lugar observando todo lo que hay a su paso, moviendo las partes que se encuentran en el piso del coche con el pie y poniendo cara de aburrimiento ante lo que encuentra evitando los charcos de grasa posando su mirada después en mi para ver que de igual forma me encuentro manchada con ese líquido negando con la cabeza para iniciar su camino hacia mi escritorio viendo todos los papeles revueltos que se encontraban sobre este y a su alrededor en el piso y como si hubieran activado una alarma en mi doy un par de pasos al frente levantando la herramienta que sostenía de forma involuntaria, Shana se da cuenta de mis movimientos sonriendo al ver mi reacción.

-Pensaba que por lo menos este lugar estaría ordenado-dice con un tono extraño como si existiera un trasfondo en esas palabras.

-Ya viste que te equivocaste, me haces el favor de irte antes de que te saque a la fuerza-ignora mis palabras y veo que algo en particular llama su atención dirigiéndose a un estante al lado del escritorio pisando mis planos que no le importa a pesar de que dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia, ¿Qué pudo llamarle la atención? En ese lugar solo hay cajas repletas de repuestos o partes dañadas de los prototipos y caigo en la cuenta de que es lo que está tomando reaccionando tarde por el cansancio me acerco a ella para quitarle el portarretrato.

-Mira aún tenía el cabello largo y en una coleta se ve muy tierna aún muy niña, supongo que aquí tenía mi edad-saca la foto del cuadro-creo que prefiero como se ve ahora más madura y hermosa al final su corte de cabello le favoreció bastante la hace lucir sexy pero y a ti como te gusta más, con el cabello largo, corto o porque no te has puesto las pilas porque si fuera tú lo que ya habría hecho con ella a estas alturas…

-¿Qué quieres?-la interrumpo enojada por lo que estoy escuchando.

-Además creo que Korra se merece alguien más enérgica, no que se comporte como abuelita estirada ¿no crees?-dice con una sonrisa viéndome a los ojos-no sé qué pueda seguirle el paso y la verdad es que dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerlo.

-Y me vas a decir que tú eres la pareja perfecta de Korra.

-Me gusta mucho esta foto creo que voy a quedármela, aunque en realidad solo quiero la mitad-no termina de pronunciar lo último cuando veo que rompe en dos la foto haciendo bolita la parte donde salgo.

-¿Y que pretendes hacerme lo mismo que a la foto?

-Tal vez-se acerca a mi viéndome a los ojos con un brillo venenoso y un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal preocupándome un poco sus palabras.

-No te va a ser tan fácil-trato de sonar segura sin mucho éxito.

-Yo creo que sí, a leguas se nota que tienes miedo de perderla.

Sin decir nada más se dirige a la salida del taller dejándome helada ante sus palabras pues había exteriorizado mi más profundo temor y que durante el día había querido enterrar, tenía razón la empezaba a perder por su culpa, en parte también por mi indecisión pero eso no quitaba que sintiera como simplemente me sacaban el corazón de solo pensar en ver a Shana con Korra que por alguna razón desde que la conocí no me agradaba.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Bueno creo que me proyecte un poco con lo de la cita jiji pero bueno después de algunos años es la primera cita oficial que tengo con mi novia porque jamás le habíamos dado ese nombre y fue emocionante, ahora quiero darle las gracias a KorrAsami Nation por la publicidad apenas me di cuenta de ello y no saben lo feliz que me sentí de verlo porque eso quiere decir que ha gustado esta extraña historia y leí un pequeño comentario de que también ya me había comentado mi novia que en general mis historias parecen de telenovela. Gracias porque han llegado hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios y puede que queden ya pocos capítulos todo dependerá de que suceda conforme vaya escribiendo, pórtense mal y nos seguimos leyendo.


	15. Chapter 15

Siendo sincera estoy muy sorprendida porque no esperaba esa reacción de su parte y mucho menos que les encantara el capítulo, les agradezco sus comentarios de verdad me animan a seguir esto pronto y espero que este les agrade este de igual manera.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta tortura ya ha sido suficiente de entrenamientos, están lo suficientemente preparados para las necesidades de las ciudad o que quiere maquinas que se teletransporten o que noqueen al adversario con solo pensarlo.

-No crees que has dejado a tu pequeño bisonte abandonado por mucho tiempo.

-Jajajaja solo un día exagerada-le contesto al momento de sentir como me tomaba entre sus brazos jalándome hasta chocar con su cuerpo.

-Eres mala vas a dejarme morir-dice con fingida tristeza poniendo un pequeño puchero que le dura apenas unos segundos-recuerda que no puedes cambiarme.

Apenas termina de decir aquello cuando siento como sus labios se posan sobre los míos sorprendiéndome por su espontanea acción sin oponer resistencia al segundo beso que compartimos.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?

No se molesta en contestar cuando ya me está jalando con dirección desconocida preguntándome en que momento resulto ser mejor ubicada que yo en Ciudad Republica, llevándome hasta el nuevo edificio de la Tribu Agua del Sur construido entre Varrick y Asami dando como resultado un hermoso edificio rodeado de fuentes que dan la impresión de estar construidas con hielo igual a las que se encuentran en la tribu.

-Wooow así se ve todo en el Sur.

-Si-contesto caminando con ella hasta una de las fuentes sentándonos-Asami hizo un buen trabajo para recrear el hielo, incluso pareciera que esta helado-comento poniendo la mano en el extraño material que creo con mucho esmero la ingeniera que según ella me hiciera extrañar menos mi hogar y el clima frio.

-Mmmm vamos-dice con un dejo de fastidio en su voz, su sonrisa desaparece siendo remplazada por una mueca levantándose del lugar rápidamente como si le quemara empezando a caminar alrededor sumidas en un completo silencio.

Pronto encontramos que se conmemora una festividad de la tribu y se encuentran alguno puestos con sosas típicas de la tribu que me distraen un poco tomando varias cosas que me recuerdan a mi infancia, seguramente debería comprar algunas y enviárselas a mi mama para reponer las que rompí cuando era pequeña sobre todo ese jarrón que era una reliquia de la abuela... Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir como unos delicados y finos dedos acarician el dorso de mi mano, el contacto con su piel es tersa y agradable contrastando con lo callosa de la mía aunque no parece importarle pues siento como su dedos se entrelazan con los míos generando una ligera presión, volteo a verla sorprendida por su acción pero Shana sigue interesada en un par de pendientes ignorándome por completo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos de un puesto al otro pues para la pelirroja todo era nuevo a pesar de tener raíces de la Tribu del Agua nunca ha viajado al lugar donde se crio su mama así que no conoce ni sus costumbres o tradiciones que parecen fascinarle al descubrir una nueva parte de ella, aun así lo mejor de ese tiempo no eran sus enormes ojos que brillaban intensamente o su radiante sonrisa si no el agradable contacto que manteníamos desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Quédate a dormir conmigo?-insistía la pelirroja jalándome de la mano tratando de llevarme en dirección a su casa pero no podía hacerlo.

-Tengo que regresar al templo, más después de robarme a Oogi-trataba de convencerla para que me dejara ir, la incomodidad que sentía únicamente al pensar en pasar la noche con ella cada vez crecía más y parecía una carga difícil de mantener.

-Bueno-dice resignada dirigiéndonos al muelle, estando a pocos metros del embarcadero me jala hasta quedar cubiertas entre dos pequeñas construcciones haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la fría pared causando que soltara un gemido por lo intempestiva de la acción, aprovechando la ocasión para besarme metiéndome la lengua en un contacto intenso y violento salpicado por completo de pasión, soltándome solo por la necesidad de aire.

Nunca me habría imaginado que lo mejor de esa tarde juntas seria ese beso que me dejo con la respiración agitada y con un ligero temblor en los labios, sin más solo se despidió con una sonrisa pícara dejándome aturdida viéndola partir tardando un par de minutos antes de recuperarme un poco y ahora si abordar el ferri que me llevaría al templo. El calor que sentía en mis mejillas seguía con la misma fuerza que cuando recibí esa caricia y no parecía querer desaparecer, así que quedándome recargada en el marco de la puerta disfrutando del fresco de la noche comencé a comparar los besos que hasta ese día había recibido por parte de Shana y Asami, llegando a la conclusión de que uno estaba impregnado de un sentimiento difícil de explicar con simples palabras mientras que el otro carecía de esa esencia pero no se podía negar que era abrazador.

De forma repentina iniciaba un nuevo día y mis deberes como Avatar eran una prioridad que para mí desgracia no podía dejarlos de lado así que desganada me preparar para pasar otro interminable mañana con la "hermosa voz" de Lin gritando a los cuatro vientos lo inútiles que éramos, ni yo que era la Avatar encargada de mantener la paz del mundo podía hacer que esa mujer por unas cuantas horas fuera más tranquila recibiendo también un par de regaños. Me quede apartada del grupo que empezaba a formarse en lo que iniciaba el entrenamiento permaneciendo atenta a la puerta esperando a que se hiciera presente en el lugar la ingeniera pero transcurrían los minutos y no había rastro de su presencia invadiéndome una extraña incomodidad al no verla.

-Hola-me saluda Shana dándome un pequeño beso en los labios del que nadie más se percata.

-Hola-trato de responderle con un tono normal sin mucho éxito sonando decepcionada y sin apartar la mirada de la entrada por la cual por fin dejaba al descubierto el elegante y firme porte de la heredera Sato quien portaba una radiante sonrisa parecía relajada y mantenía una amena conversación con Mako comportándose muy diferente a la última tarde que pasamos juntas, había dejado de prestarle atención a Shana y con paso seguro me acerque hasta ellos tratando de escuchar de que estaban hablando pero al notar mi presencia Mako interrumpió su conversación para saludarme antes de alejarse así que mi total atención se concentró en Asami, la cual había perdido la sonrisa de hace unos segundos y ahora mostraba un semblante serio sin voltear a verme casi ignorándome.

-Hola-digo tímidamente acercándome para regalarle un beso en la mejilla alejándose para evadir el contacto.

-Hola-me contesta con su tono de empresaria antes de irse y regresar con Mako con el que vuelve a ser amable dejándome atónita

El entrenamiento transcurrió con relativa normalidad, a lo largo de la mañana no pude apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Asami que se encontraba con los no maestros explicándoles el uso de los mecatrajes y que otros inventos les facilitaría a la estación de policía que podrían ser de utilidad para todos, en general todos estaban entusiasmados con los inventos que Industrias Futuro estaba fabricando para ellos el problema radicaba en que había una persona que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo ni que se le diera tanta importancia a algo tan estorboso como eso desatando nuevas peleas entre ambas en las cuales la ingeniera trataba de mantener su carácter ecuánime, una sonrisa y contestaba amablemente a lo que cuestionaba Shana a la que no le parecía esa actitud extendiendo a sus argumentos negativos ante la ayuda de la tecnología y mientras más hablaba aumentaba la presión que ejercían los puños de Asami.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada recibiendo un simple asentimiento como respuesta y que ante su mutismo decido seguir mi camino que se ve interrumpido por su agarre.

-¿Podemos hablar al rato?

-Si-le contesto con una sonrisa que me corresponde con una más discreta.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro su actitud es diferente conmigo volviendo a las miradas furtivas entreteniéndome con las explicaciones de Asami.

-Eey Korra-una mano se mueve frenética frente a mí.

-Ooh si perdón sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Pronto la autoritaria voz de Lin nos indicó que el entrenamiento había terminado y que nos esperaba mañana temprano, apenas terminaba de decirlo cuando ya corría en dirección a los vestidores no sin antes dirigirle una mirada rápida a Asami captando mi indirecta. Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados esperando a que viniera la ingeniera a buscarme, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche a que la puerta se abría y unas suaves manos aprisionaban mi rostro obligándome a alzar la vista para recibir un beso que en un principio fue lento y que fue subiendo de intensidad hasta sentir una lengua explorando mi boca. Sorprendida ante el ímpetu del contacto abro los ojos encontrándome con una melena pelirroja frente a mí y al fondo unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que veían con tristeza mezclado con enojo la escena que estaba sucediendo cerrando de un portazo, ejerzo presión sobre los hombros de Shana para separarla sin ser tan brusca pero aun así termina en el piso sin perder la sonrisa, no me quede a ver si estaba bien pues salí corriendo en busca de la ingeniera.

-Asami-grito buscándola por los alrededores sin mucho éxito regresando al templo encerrándome en mi habitación el resto del día.

No sé cómo se le ocurrió a Lin empezar a entrenar tan temprano, el sol apenas se está asomando por el horizonte y todos, incluyéndome estamos bostezando una y otra vez recibiendo la misma cantidad de regaños de verdad que no hay duda de que es hija de Toph, es más ni el mismísimo Mako se salvaba al cual ya le habían dado un par de zapes al cabecear sacándome una risa que tenía que disimular cuando unos ojos dorados se posaban sobre mí, sin embargo una persona no parecía estar afectada por el horario al contrario pareciera que destilaba energía y que mantenía la vista fija al frente pero no atenta a las indicaciones de la jefa si no a mí.

-Bueno daremos inicio a los entrenamientos y algunos de los no maestros portaran los nuevos mecatrajes.

Al escuchar aquello busque con la mirada una cabellera negra por el lugar, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el maestro fuego que desde que había llegado se comportaba muy distante conmigo como cuando recién habíamos terminado, apenas me saludo y evito a como dé lugar iniciar una conversación además de que sonaba molesto o dolido no sabría bien como describirlo.

-No va a venir-la voz de Lin me regresa a la realidad.

-Dijo por qué.

-Solo que no podía-responde Mako viéndome insistentemente por unos segundos antes de dar un paso al frente ordenando los siguientes ejercicios siendo ligeramente más exigente con Shana la cual sin perder ningún momento la sonrisa obedecía a pesar de que cualquiera se agotaría después de cinco minutos haciendo ese trabajo físico, aunque claro eso no le impidió saludarme discretamente al pasar o enviarme un beso haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

Entreno con los maestros fuego y tierra organizando pequeñas batallas para explicar cuál podría ser la mejor forma de esquivar algún ataque o como aprovechar sus habilidades durante el combate sin poner del todo mi atención a mi tarea pues no puedo quitar la vista de lo que sucede frente a mí, por extraño que parezca Mako decidió ponerse una de las maquinas que la ingeniera trajo para la policía y parece manejarla con mucha destreza pero eso no es lo más sorprendente si no el hecho de con quien la está probando. Aun no olvidaba lo enojada que Shana se encontraba por los aportes que Industrias Futuro estaba haciendo para ayudar a mantener la seguridad de la ciudad y mucho menos que Asami participara tan activamente, en varias ocasiones logra lastimarla dejando varios rasguños, moretones y pequeñas quemaduras que cada vez cubren una mayor extensión en sus brazos hasta que paran la pelea después de colocar una rodilla sobre el suelo en un claro ademan de cansancio.

Después de aquello todo pareció volver a la normalidad y descubrimos que los trajes eran bastante eficientes que si serian de gran ayuda aunque ese comentario no creo que le agradara del todo a Shana y mucho menos al ser vencida por uno de ellos manteniéndola sumida en una actitud chocada perdiendo parte de su atractiva alegría pero que lograba distinguirla de vez en vez cuando por casualidad nuestras miradas se encontraban y ese semblante serio se convertía en una radiante sonrisa que sin poder evitar correspondía con una más pequeña. Antes de terminar observo como Shana sale del campo de entrenamiento y en el momento en que Lin nos permite irnos salí corrí directo a los vestidores para alcanzarla y encontrarla solo con un pequeño top, una cubeta con agua curándose sus heridas invadiéndome un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No, pero un beso no me caería nada mal-dice con una sonrisa pícara poniéndome nerviosa pero me hago la desentendida y me siento a su lado a observarla curarse.

-¿Tienes planes para la tarde?

-En teoría no, en que estás pensando-le pregunto levantándome para dirigirnos a la salida sobretodo antes de que a Lin se le ocurriera realizar algún ejercicio extra, pero cualquier plan que pudiera plantearme tiene es interrumpido por Mako que nos está esperando recargado en la pared afuera de los vestidores y que al verme se acerca hasta nosotras.

-Korra…-voltea a ver a la pelirroja con mortificación-¿te gustaría ir a comer?

-Claro tenemos tiempo.

-No-se apresura a decir-me gustaría que solo fuéramos nosotros dos, claro si no hay problema.

-Para nada-le sonríe Shana-nos vemos después.

Al despedirse considero que va a darme un "beso normal" en la mejilla pero me sorprendo al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel y después veo como se despide de Mako chocando su mejilla con la de el en un "beso" de despedida, esta acción no pasa desapercibida ni el ligero roce de su mano con la mía.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto nerviosa con un sonrojo que va aumentando de intensidad, recibiendo como única respuesta un rápido asentimiento antes de iniciar nuestro trayecto fuera de la estación de policías, me limito a seguirlo en completo silencio sin sentirme con la capacidad de iniciar una conversación decente con el sobre todo si la duda no ayuda en esta situación, por más que intentaba pensar en alguna razón para su inesperada invitación a comer no encontraba una que sonara ligeramente coherente.

-Korra… Korra-el aumento en el tono de su voz me regresa al presente y por primera vez me doy cuenta en qué lugar estamos, abre las puertas dejándome ver adentro contrastando el ambiente sumido en las penumbras comparado a la luz que hay casi a medio día afuera pero sin dudarlo un segundo más entramos y me dirige a una mesa en un rincón-perdón por el lugar pero quiero hablar contigo sin que nos molesten.

Esas palabras me asustan un poco y que podría ser como para que se viera en la necesidad de venir a un bar para solo platicar, pidió un par de bebidas que pronto llegaron dejándonos nuevamente aislados del resto. Tomo con delicadeza el vaso con ese líquido amarillento dándole un largo trago dejándolo sobre la mesa evitando mi mirada.

-Y…

-¿Te gusta Shana?- pregunta sin darle vueltas al asunto dejándome en shock sin saber que contestarle, asustada por su posible reacción dependiendo que conteste.

-No…

-Vamos Korra no te aparta la mirada, y no es precisamente muy inocente además de que no pierde cualquier oportunidad para tocarte y coquetearte sin importar quien este o me vas a decir que el beso de hace rato no tiene segundas intenciones, eres una persona muy inocente que se delata fácilmente como ese sonrojo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Sera de casualidad por Asami? -no esperaba que… hasta donde yo creo no somos tan obvias o por lo menos con él o Bolin no sería tan notorio pues estaban acostumbrados a vernos juntas todo el tiempo-no trates de negarlo Korra te conozco y la vez con unos ojos soñadores.

-Si sabes la respuesta entonces porque preguntas-digo a la defensiva removiéndome en mi silla y se me viene una idea tan irracional a la cabeza pero que aun así enciende una alarma-o será que aun te gusta.

Se ríe sin burlarse ante mi comentario dejándole una discreta sonrisa en la boca la cual no desaparece aunque sus labios están a punto de volver a tocar el vaso sin apartar sus ojos de los míos manteniendo una actitud serena antes de hablar.

-Aunque así fuera no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ti-mantiene la calma y sus palabras me extrañan cosa que nota y se apura en aclárame a lo que se refiere-tuvimos tres años para pasar de situaciones incomodas a tener una relación de amistad sincera y a pesar de que nos distanciamos todos en general el poco tiempo que logramos compartir me fue suficiente para conocer a la verdadera Asami y durante ese tiempo descubrí que ella guardaba sentimientos muy profundos por alguien más solo que jamás quiso contarme quien era, tal vez debí de imaginarme de quien se trataba. Para cuando regresaste y con todo lo de Kuvira fue difícil notarlo.

-¿Notar que?

-Lo mucho que le gustas y el cariño que te tiene, ni si quiera cuando empezamos a salir me veía de la forma en que lo hace contigo.

Me quedo callada agachando la mirada topándome con el vaso que tengo frente a mí, un impulso me hace agarrarlo dándole un trago sintiendo como la temperatura raspa con mi garganta aliviando la temperatura que empezaba a sentir aumentaba en el lugar, dejándome un rastro en la garganta de ese sabor amargo pero agradable dejando caer el vaso en la mesa relajando mis hombros al mismo tiempo que se escucha el choque del vidrio contra la madera.

-No lo sé Mako, me es difícil creer aquello.

-Yo no le veo lo difícil, por la forma en que se han comportado estos últimos días y con lo que paso después de que se enfrentó a Shana no me quedo ninguna duda de que entre ustedes dos estaba o está sucediendo algo-se queda callado meditando cuáles serán sus siguientes palabras interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo pasaron las cosas!

-Tienes razón no lo sé-dice con tranquilidad dándole un último trago a su bebida-lo que si se es que te quiere y no es la persona inquebrantable que creemos.

-A que te refieres-digo deteniéndolo al ver que se levanta y paga por ambas bebidas.

-Sabes de que hablo y no vuelvan a ocultármelo no voy a molestarme.

Sin permitir que volviera a detenerlo sale del bar dejándome sola pensando en todo lo que acaba de decirme y permanezco en el lugar hasta que mi bebida se calienta, su sabor se vuelve más desagradable pero aun así me la termino antes de irme. De regreso al muelle voy sumida en mis pensamientos rondándome las últimas palabras del maestro fuego acerca de Asami, insegura de que se refiriera a lo mismo que yo estaba pensando porque una mujer como ella no podría…

-¿Por qué tan seria?-siento como unos fuertes brazos me aprisionan junto con unos labios que se posan sobre mí alejándola un poco obteniendo una mirada de reproche.

-Creo que debo empezar a preocuparme de que me acosas.

-Más bien te espero-dice volviendo a tratar de besarme sin que se lo permita.

-Estoy cansada-le digo deteniéndola nuevamente a lo que asiente de mala gana pero me sigue hasta el ferri para ir a la isla, el viaje la pasamos en silencio pero sus manos intentan meterse entre mi playera sin mucho éxito porque las aparto de inmediato ganándome miradas de reproche a las que no les hago caso hasta que desiste de su acción y se limita a solo acariciar mis manos o a delinear mis labios.

-Antes no parecía molestarte.

Ignorando su comentario me bajo del ferri dirigiéndome al comedor donde se escucha mucho alboroto que se interrumpe en el instante en que pongo un pie dentro dirigiéndose las miradas de las maestras aire sobre mí para después dirigirse a mi derecha donde se encuentra Asami con una taza de té en las manos sin ver en mi dirección.

-Hola-saluda Shana efusivamente con una sonrisa que va disminuyendo al notar la presencia de la ingeniera.

-¿Quieren té?-pregunta Opal tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Si.

-¿Y tú Shana?-solo asiente como respuesta y no deja de ver a Asami la cual se mantiene con los ojos cerrados dándole un pequeño sorbo al humeante líquido, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez manteniendo mi total atención en los pequeños movimientos de sus brazos, la ligera separación de sus labios al momento de posarlos en la cerámica dejando una intensa huella rojiza de sus labios, el pequeño suspiro que deja escapar de su boca al terminarse un trago y la sonrisa que le causa sentir el líquido bajar por su garganta. Debajo de la mesa las caricias de la pelirroja se hacen constante a pesar de que trato de quitar su mano de mi pierna sin mucho éxito removiéndome en mi lugar.

El sonido de la taza golpear con la dura mesa de madera me exige ver en dirección a Asami que delicadamente se pasa una servilleta sobre su boca limpiando los insignificantes rastros del té, al momento de separar la servilleta deja al descubierto sus carnosos labios de un hermoso rosado y como si de un ritual se tratara con paciencia gira la base de su labial dejando al descubierto una punta tan roja como la sangre, con gracia la posa sobre su labio superior recorriendo de izquierda a derecha la forma de su boca repitiendo la misma acción en sentido contrario y haciendo lo propio sobre su labio inferior juntando los labios hasta que queda satisfecha con el resultado, quien no lo estaría si se marcan las curvas que su boca forma sobre todo al sonreír tan sugerentemente y dirigirme una discreta mirada.

-Gracias, le dicen a Tenzin que pronto tendré los prototipos.

Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta se levanta dirigiéndose a la salida e hipnotizada por lo que acababa de ver me levanto involuntariamente siguiendo el mismo camino que acaba de recorrer la ingeniera y como si otra persona más estuviera actuando por mí, escucho como mi voz pronuncia su nombre haciendo que se detenga.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Korra?-dice con voz neutral.

Y ante su pregunta no sé qué contestar, no sabía muy bien porque me había levantado para seguirla o que me impulso a detenerla.

-Me gustan tus labios rojos-suelto antes de meditar en lo que digo y como si se trataran de las palabras mágicas pues se gira en 180° para quedar frente a mí, la comisura de sus labios se curvan ligeramente del lado derecho confiriéndole una apariencia sensual haciéndome tragar sonoramente y con mis mejillas empezando a tomar el color de su boca.

-Pensaba que te gustaban más los labios de Shana-comenta irónicamente acercándose a mí y como acto reflejo doy unos pasos hacia aíras deteniéndome al tomarme por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo dejando salir un fuerte gemido, al quedar tan cerca se agacha con una torturante lentitud hacia mi rostro deteniéndose a milímetros de tocar mi labios dejando el contacto al aire, siguiendo su camino hasta mi oído al mismo tiempo que sube su mano por mi espalda manteniéndome fuerte mente apresada sintiendo mi estremecimiento-es una probada de lo que te pierdes Korra.

Sus últimas palabras me congelan y solo soy capaz de ver como se marcha de la isla deleitándome con el movimiento de sus caderas en cada paso que daba, una mezcla de elegancia, seguridad y una sensualidad que derrochaba en cada instante y en cualquier actividad que lograba robarle el aliento a cualquiera. No había sentido las extremidades de mi cuerpo hasta que la vi subirse a su bote dándome la espalda en todo momento como si fuera un castigo al posicionarse frente a los controles como si no fuera merecedora de contemplarla, el bote inicio su avance con una velocidad moderada y con forme se alejaba de la orilla yo me acercaba uno, dos, cinco pasos hasta casi llegar al muelle rogándole a Ravaa que volteara para verla una última ocasión esa noche y como si escuchara mis pensamientos dio media vuelta quedándose de esa forma unos segundos para volver a su posición original y caminar alejándose de la orilla de la embarcación perdiéndola de vista por completo.

-Korra… ¡Korra!-no reacciono hasta que sacuden mi brazo regresándome a la realidad para toparme con una bastante molesta Shana que mantiene un semblante serio nada común en ella-yo me voy… solo venía a despedirme.

-Cuídate, nos ve…-no término de hablar cuando sus labios chocan con los míos en un beso violento separándose intempestivamente caminando furiosamente al muelle sin mediar una palabra extra o un adiós.

Regreso al templo encontrando la habitación vacía con mi taza de té en la mesa tomando asiento frente a ella viendo el contenido de un amarillo traslucido con un agradable aroma.

-Asami se me olvi…-entra Tenzin con un papel en la mano dentro de una bolsa de celofán-¿ya se fue?

-Si.

-Supongo que después se lo daré.

-¿Qué?-pregunto curiosa levantándome como resorte y sin dudarlo acercándome a Tenzin para casi arrebatándole el pedazo de papel.

-Es una invitación para el baile que organizo el presidente Raiko-me le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, al darse cuenta de mis dudas se apresura a contestarme-te lo he estado diciendo desde hace días Korra, es para conmemorar que se han terminado los trabajos de remodelación de la ciudad y no puedes faltar.

No me deja ni quejarme cuando ya me está reprendiendo.

-Puedo llevárselo-me ofrezco con un tono algo más entusiasta a lo normal.

-Ya está por anochecer y no me gusta que andes sola tan tarde-comenta con un tono paternal olvidando que soy el Avatar y puedo patearle el trasero a quien se ponga en mi camino.

-No te preocupes, me llevo a Naga y si es necesario me puedo quedar a dormir con Asami.

Se me queda viendo insistente como si notara que detrás de mi inocente propuesta hubiera algo más de fondo poniéndome nerviosa, observa la invitación y vuelve a posar su mirada sobre mi antes de sonreír amable.

-Está bien, gracias Korra.

Y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión salgo corriendo en busca de Naga para llegar a la mansión antes de que anochezca y pueda perderme, sigo sin saber cómo es posible que después de estar viviendo tantos años en Ciudad Republica aun no conozca las calles y me sea tan fácil perderme al dar una vuelta mal, era algo que no tenía muchas ganas de aceptar frente a todos porque casi podía escuchar sus burlas pero no es mi culpa además desde la remodelación los planos de la ciudad cambiaron drásticamente las calles, por esa razón Naga siempre terminaba por acompañarme porque resulta que se ubica mejor que yo pero sobretodo puede traerme hasta el lugar que frecuentemente visito, la mansión Sato.

Las rejas como de costumbre se encontraban abiertas invitando a internarte en el lugar, desde que Asami empezó a vivir sola aquí las rejas pasaron a ser más un adorno que ha cumplir su propósito hasta cierto punto ya que no todos sabían que se encontraban abiertas lo cual le daba cierta seguridad a la ingeniero, aunque siempre le cuestionaba ese hecho pues un día podrían darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaban cerradas y con eso de que pasa poco tiempo en su hogar encontrándose una desagradable sorpresa al regresar del trabajo y al final solo sonreía sin prestarme atención diciendo que exageraba un poco las cosas. Como era costumbre un hermoso y bien cuidado nos recibía emocionando a mi perra osa polar que se dedicaba a correr y brincar por todos lados sin dejar de acompañarme hasta la puerta solo que en esta ocasión algo era diferente, a unos pocos metros de la mansión se escuchaba un sonido apagado que conforme avanzaba aumentaba de intensidad quedándome viendo la puerta unos minutos antes de decidirme a entrar.

Una vez abierta la puerta un ambiente solitario me dio la bienvenida a pesar de que algunas luces de la estancia se encontraban encendidas las sombras generaban un ambiente sombrío acompañado por una melodía triste que conforme las notas recorrían la estancia un sentimiento de melancolía me embargaba, una fuerte presión en el pecho me impedía respirar con normalidad, un cosquilleo extraño se apoderaba de mis manos recorriendo hasta mis brazos, camino con dirección al origen de la música llena de angustia y de un momento a otro se escucha un fuerte golpe combinando distintas notas sacándome del irreal momento que vivía para quedarme en silencio hasta escuchar la puerta indicándome que Asami se había ido pero a donde.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

No se siento que salió algo raro como que no me convenció del todo o a ustedes sí que opinan, nuevamente solo quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y apoyo con este proyecto porque tenía años que no escribía y eso de volver con una historia larga sin querer y ver que es de su agrado me motiva a seguir y ya no dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo. Nos estamos leyendo y espero sus comentarios, además de que me gustaría saber si son TeamAsami o TeamShana :P


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que nada una disculpa o dos tal vez, la primera por apenas actualizar pero la inspiración no quería cooperar y reescribí muchas partes porque no me agradaba el resultado aparte de que trabajar me quita mucho tiempo para dedicar a escribir y la segunda es porque ya que leí el capítulo anterior note que me comí palabras que pensé pero no escribí pero que prometo este si le dedique un tiempo para no tener errores aunque no estoy del todo segura, ya mejor dejo mi choro y los dej leer en paz.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Mis manos recorrían la extensión del teclado, mis dedos se posicionaban y presionaban las teclas correctas desencadenando un sonido armónico y melodioso pero a diferencia de la pieza original que había escuchado hace tanto tiempo esta sonaba apagada con un toque de tristeza y es que me había empecinado en aprenderla completa a pesar de su complejidad solo que no la tocaba con alegría aunque fuera la canción que ocupaban para arrullarme, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que la música despertaba en mi las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza de una elegante mujer caminando serenamente al mismo piano de cola que ahora estaba tocando de un color tan negro como el de su cabello que se encontraba recogido en un chongo con un par de mechones rebeldes que caían con gracias sobre su rostro, se acomodaba en el banco poniendo sus largos y agiles dedos sobre las teclas empezando a tocar regalándome una cálida sonrisa junto a esas miradas llenas de amor….

-Que duraron tan poco-digo con frustración y enojo, pegándole a todas las teclas que la palma de mis manos me permiten levantándome bruscamente del banco tirándolo en el proceso y sin detenerme a levantarlo me dirijo a la salida de la mansión reprimiendo el enojo que iba creciendo en mi interior. La hora pactada había llegado más pronto de lo que consideraba y desde el momento en que nos encontramos en el muelle dirigiéndome la palabra no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ¿porque quería hablar conmigo?, no tiene nada más que agregar.

-Vaya vaya pensé que no vendrías-dice con un tono soberbio, con una sonrisa desagradable pero que a más de uno a podido encandilar-mira que no ir a los entrenamientos con la jefa Beifong no son bien vistos.

-Se directa Shana no estoy para aguantar tus jueguitos.

-Jajajaja pero ¿quién está jugando aquí?-se me acerca-por lo menos yo no.

-¿Y quién te dice que yo sí?-a diferencia de la vez pasada la enfrento sin apartar la mirada notando que somos casi de la misma estatura.

-Pues yo pensaba que no, digo no te vez muy activa.

-De verdad solo para eso me llamaste-digo fastidiada a punto de dar media vuelta e irme.

-En realidad solo quería decirte que va siendo hora de que te des por vencida-se aleja caminando un poco dándome la espalda-o acaso no te ha contado Korra.

Guardo silencio viéndola expectante.

-El otro día me llevo a dar un paseo en el bisonte volador, fue una experiencia increíble-dice con una voz soñadora-la verdad es que las dos lo pasamos muy bien-se voltea a verme con una mirada llena de malicia-más después del beso que nos dimos y…

-¿Besarte?

-A caso lo dudas, sobre todo al ver el beso que me dio en los vestidores que de casto no tenía nada.

-Felicidades-le sonrió con un rastro de tristeza que dura apenas unos segundos reponiéndome y con un voz seria le digo-pero quien la trae loca soy yo.

No me espero a que responda o salga del shock por lo que acabo de decirle y regreso al que es mi hogar desviándome un poco al notar la estructura tomando un camino alejado de ella, mis pasos resonaban fuertemente sobre la grava conforme avanzaba por ese camino que conocía de memoria necesitaba pensar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y solo exista un lugar donde a pesar del silencio podría encontrar algunas mudas respuestas. A diferencia de la última vez que había venido hasta esta parte de la mansión ya no se apreciaba como un lugar lúgubre y olvidado, después de la salida con Korra a ese hermoso parque lleno de colores decidí que debía hacer algo parecido con este lugar dándole la importancia que en realidad tenia para mí por lo que pedí plantaran flores creando un sendero de un intenso color carmín salpicado de anaranjado por las dalias de fuego que daban la impresión de ser pequeñas flamas vivientes que se movían con el aire que además de ser las favoritas de mi mama me explicaron que significaban la pasión y el impulso, que de alguna forma eran sinónimos a la palabra amor durante la relación de mis padres y también en el que me regalaban siendo una imagen constante en mis recuerdos, pero sobre todo cuando compartía tiempo con ellos durante el desarrollo de sus más grandes pasiones el piano y la invención. En un sentido más profundo las dalias representaban el desorden y la inestabilidad parte casi inseparable de mi vida desde pequeña que no parecía querer abandonarme puesto que es la forma en que Korra me hace sentir asustándome al no saber como controlarlo o si es bueno o malo.

Por otro lado se podían observar chispazos de amarillo causados por los lirios que si mi memoria no se equivoca representaban la felicidad en la adversidad algo que aún estoy buscando lograr, así que me parecieron adecuadas de alguna forma a pesar de que desentonaran con las demás o es que yo sentía que desentonaba con las personas que me rodeaban, en especial con una de mirada color zafiro con la que me encontraba en un constante cambio sin lograr estabilidad en nuestra relación.

Tan entretenida estaba con las flores que tarde en darme cuenta que otros pasos resonaban sobre la grava intermitentemente pero al voltear no había rastro de nadie, posiblemente solo sería un pequeño zorro-tejón que rondaba por los jardines de la mansión con desconfianza al verme cerca y que no quisiera que lo viera así que sin preocuparme por que se tratara de un intruso apresuro el paso para dejarle el camino libre, al llegar lo primero que observo es que el inmaculado color blanco de las losas de mármol vuelve a hacerse presente así como el característico dorado que las adornaba brillando por los últimos rayos del sol.

El sonido de las piedras siguen escuchándose por el lugar hasta llegar al camino de mármol donde los pasos son intermitentes dudando si seguir adelante o regresar por el camino andado, me quedo parada esperando a ver qué es lo que decide hacer pero no vuelvo a escuchar más que al viento abrirse camino entre los arboles cerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla disfruto de la brisa que mece mi cabello despeinándolo un poco, imaginando que son las manos de Korra las que me regalan tan dulce caricia como antes sucedía demostrándome su cariño, no puedo evitar la felicidad que me trae el recordar sus labios, esos besos torpes o esas manos tímidas que buscaban el contacto con las mías para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos… hasta que apareció Shana y todo eso se fue perdiendo poco a poco… supongo que en realidad debería decir hasta que mis inseguridades la fueron alejando pero…

-No sé qué es lo correcto- digo con desesperación.

Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente, ideas que van y vienen sin piedad atormentándome haciendo que me cuestione si debo ser egoísta o no, ¿es malo querer a Korra solo para mí?, aunque exista la posibilidad de que yo no sea lo que necesite en su vida o debo ser fuerte y dejarla ir para que busque a esa persona que en realidad puede hacerla feliz como yo no creo poder.

-Te necesito-suelto al aire sin saber muy bien a quien se lo estoy diciendo si a mí progenitora o a la dueña de los latidos de mi corazón.

Embargada por las emociones que se concentraban en mi hasta el punto de sentirme aprisionada entre dos muros que lentamente se iban cerrando me aleje de la realidad y no me percato que desde hace algún tiempo una profunda mirada se encuentra posada sobre mi persona que no pierden ni un solo movimiento, en más de una ocasión tuve que contenerme a voltear pensando que no encontraría a nadie ahí. La noche no había tardado en hacerse presente dejándome en tinieblas que intentaban hacerle frente las pequeñas estrellas que salpicaban el cielo sin mucha suerte.

Escucho una rama romperse alertando mis sentidos, poniéndome en guardia ante la posibilidad de que Shana me siguiera hasta este lugar, pero pronto desecho la idea al identificar el sonido de unas garras rasgar el piso y sentir una fría nariz rozar mi mano pegando su pachona cabeza sobre mi palma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto incrédula a la gran perro-oso polar que se encuentra a mi lado, recibiendo como respuesta un inmenso silencio, a los pocos segundo una luz anaranjada empezaba a danzar iluminando y creando sombras, una en particular llamo mi atención debido a que de ser alargada y estática pronto fue tomando forma avanzando hasta fusionarse con la mía en una sola. Incapaz de voltear y asegurarme que se trataba del Avatar solo observe como los brazos de esa sombra se movían perdiéndose nuevamente con la sombra que creaba mi cuerpo deformándose un poco a la altura de mi cadera, al mismo tiempo que sentía como me abrazaba por la espalda en un contacto delicado como si tuviera miedo a tocarme, pronto esa duda desaparecía conforme apretaba el agarre, sintiendo como su cuerpo disminuía la distancia con mi espalda hasta el punto de querer ocupar el mismo espacio. El contacto de esos morenos brazos me transmitían seguridad haciéndome sentir acompañada después de mucho tiempo, las palabras sobraban durante ese momento pero nada en esta vida puede volverse un momento eterno y este no era la excepción.

-Suéltame-le digo seria y con un tono de voz molesto.

-Pero Asami…

No la dejo hablar cuando ya me estoy separando de ella bruscamente, dando un par de pasos para poner la mayor distancia posible entre las dos, sin embargo esto hace que pueda sentir el frio que dejaba su cuerpo pero el coraje que mantenía en mi era más fuerte que la necesidad por la morena cayendo directo en el juego de Shana. Dando media vuelta inicio con el camino de vuelta a la mansión evitando cualquier contacto con Korra, mi respiración se escucha agitada acompañado mi molestia a pesar de que intento que sea profunda y pausada para calmarme ya que en el fondo moría por pedirle una explicación acerca de lo último que me había dicho la pelirroja.

Su caminar más que nada es un trote para alcanzarme a medio camino tomándome de la mano para detenerme.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A qué viniste Korra?-le digo de forma seca, actuando groseramente con ella invadida por los celos, todo porque no puedo olvidar las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Solo…-empieza a hablar agachando la mirada, no sin antes notar como se oscurecían reflejando decepción-Tenzin olvido darte esto.

Me extiende un papel arrugado dentro de una bolsa de celofán, al tomarlo se genera un sutil contacto con sus dedos liberando una descarga eléctrica que recorre mi brazo, que como reflejo levanto la mirada encontrándome con un ligero rubor en esa piel morena.

-A… adiós-se despide torpemente subiendo en Naga.

Mantengo mi mirada en dirección hacia la salida hasta que dejo de divisar a ambas en el horizonte rememorando esos pocos segundos donde el roce con su tersa piel me recuerda los primeros contactos que sucedían de manera accidental hasta llegar a esas caricias tiernas que le regalaba a su rostro que al contacto de mis manos con su morena piel empezaba a arder poniéndola nerviosa y aturdida sin saber bien que hacer, lo que no se imaginaba ella era que me encontraba igual de nerviosa las manos me temblaban y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mi rostro.

Una vez dentro de la enorme construcción mi atención se vuelca en la invitación que sostengo leyéndola rápidamente antes de arrugarla y tirarla al piso un tanto molesta, conforme pensaba en la invitación a esa fiesta mi malestar aumentaba cosa que se notaba en mi actitud que había dejado de ser amable, en un principio quise convencerme que mi disgusto radicaba por lo ridículo de la celebración a pesar del arduo trabajo que se realizó para reconstruir la ciudad creía que no merecía hacer algo tan ostentoso pero…

-Asami se nos hará tarde-escucho un grito desde la planta baja-y el que manejes como toro-león no implica que podamos salir cinco minutos antes de que empiece la ceremonia.

-Que impaciente eres-le contesto bajando las escaleras, mi voz llama su atención que inmediatamente girando medio cuerpo hacia mi dirección, veo que abre la boca para seguir con su reclamo pero solo atina a quedarse callado en el instante en que me ve por completo-cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas.

El maestro fuego se levanta del sillón al verme, acercándose apresurado al final de las escaleras donde me extiende una mano para ayudarme a bajar el último escalón aun con la sorpresa grabada en la cara.

-Te vez hermosa, así no hay forma que no te vea-comenta al aire refiriéndose a cierta persona de piel morena.

-Se nos hace tarde-cambio el tema dirigiéndome a la salida donde nos esperaba un hermoso satomovil convertible negro con algunos detalles rojos.

Nos subimos al vehículo, en un principio el viaje es silencioso bajo las tenues luces que apenas alumbran el camino entre la mansión y la ciudad, conforme nos vamos acercando a la ciudad se pueden observar luces multicolores adornando el cielo obscuro así como los edificios, las calles están inundadas de personas alegres que se dirigen al centro igual que nosotros rompiendo el silencio con sus murmullos, los gritos y las risas que vienen de todas las direcciones molestándome, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por mi acompañante.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Korra?-pregunta tratando de adivinar la razón de mi actitud.

-No la he visto desde que me dejo la invitación.

-Ya veo…-se queda callado viendo hacia el frente-llegamos.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entada y una vez que pusimos un pie dentro inmediatamente todas las miradas se posan sobre nosotros al entrar a la nueva alcaldía incomodándome tanta atención, con la mirada busco a Korra sin mucho éxito, entre el mundo de cabezas que se mueven en el lugar así como las continuas interrupciones entre saludos y pequeñas platicas con empresarios que me distraen más tiempo del que me gustaría y por ende terminaba cortando la conversación un tanto brusca y así seguir con mi tarea, sin embargo esto me recordaba con un poco de melancolía las fiestas que solía organizar mi padre para Industrias Futuro.

-Tranquila debe estar por ahí-dice Mako notando mi desesperación, de manera galante me ofrece su brazo-busquémosla juntos.

Solo puedo acertar a sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento, pasando de forma elegante mi brazo entre el suyo que más que un simple acto de caballerosidad era una forma de brindarme un poco de apoyo, demostrándome que no estaba sola para hacer esto. Con nuevos ánimos nos vamos abriendo paso entre la multitud buscando al Avatar con un poco más de tranquilidad a pesar de que seguía siendo interrumpida por varios de los asistentes ahora me comportaba con más amabilidad. En una de las tantas veces que nos detuvimos a saludar a lo lejos pudimos divisar lo que creíamos era Korra y sin dudarlo un segundo empezamos a caminar en esa dirección tratando de esquivar a todas las personas que nos cerraban el paso sin perder de vista a esa chica que seguía de espalda a nosotros.

-¿Asami?-escucho que pronuncia mi nombre al sentir un jalón en su brazo al quedarme parada viendo hacia un punto en particular, tarda un par de segundos en dar con la razón de mi repentino acto.

Enfrente de nosotros iban pasando Korra acompañada de Shana quien se encontraba colgada de su brazo desbordando felicidad, sonriendo y saludando con su típico carisma enganchando a cuanta persona le habla al Avatar a pesar de la incomodidad que presentaba Korra ante esas formalidades que exigían estos eventos sociales y que en particular odiaba la morena, no estaba segura si habían pasado unos cuantos segundos o varios minutos desde la primera vez que las vi cuando esos ojos grises dan con los míos, en principio aprieta su agarra hasta a pegarla más a su cuerpo sacándole un sonrojo a Korra que voltea a verla desconcertada y como respuesta solo le giña un ojo, su sonrisa amigable se tuerce de lado volviendo la vista sobre mi dándome la impresión que puede leer mis pensamientos y se estuviera burlando de mi pequeña fantasía.

Una tal vez un poco tonta si lo medito ahora, tener la patética necesidad de llegar del brazo de Korra, que su celeste mirada solo se posara en mí y sus encantadoras sonrisas solo me las dirigiera a mi como si todos a nuestro alrededor hubiera desaparecido, tal vez así decirle al mundo que la amo y que permaneceré a su lado… pero ahora todo aquello solo le pertenecía a Shana.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya lo viste Mako, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-digo con la voz entre cortada y con la mirada cristalina.

-¿Así de fácil te vas a rendir?-se me queda viendo tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

Mi silencio le contesta y agacho la mirada dolida de seguir viéndolas juntas, de haberlo permitido.

-¿Y si desde el principio estaban destinadas a encontrarse? Vas a permitir que busque su felicidad con otra persona aunque sepas que solo puede serlo a tu lado-dice serio sonando casi a regaño.

-Eso suena demasiado utópico.

-Que no vas a poder comprobar si es real o no hasta que no te des la oportunidad de vivir su amor-dice más tranquilo con una mirada llena de comprensión-te mereces la oportunidad de quererla, solo es cuestión de que decidas dártela.

Las palabras del maestro fuego hacen eco en mi mente, en todo este tiempo no considere que la única que se interpone entre mi amor por Korra soy yo. Desde el principio obvie la verdadera razón para alejar a la morena de mi vida, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente al no querer enfrentarme a lo intenso de los sentimientos que despertaba la sola presencia del Avatar en mi vida y que automáticamente avivaban mis más profundos miedos de abandono y soledad orillándola a estar al lado de esa pelirroja. Todo este tiempo simplemente negué todo lo bueno que había traído la simple presencia de Korra en mi vida, la forma en que me hacía sentir especial con una sola mirada o una palabra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

No tenía idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta, de lo único que si estaba segura es que no podía apartar la mirada exclusivamente de Korra olvidándome por completo de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, al solo observarla podía notar el agradable calor que recorría mi cuerpo y que no había notado cuanta falta me había hecho estos últimos días, o la sonrisa sincera que empezaba a formarse en mis labios de la misma forma que sucedía cuando recién descubrí mi gusto por ella.

-Déjame probar mi teoría-volteo a ver a Mako confundida ante sus palabras-tu solo sígueme el juego.

Sus palabras en vez de responder a mis dudas solo habían logrado que fueran más grandes.

En todo ese tiempo que permanecimos parados jamás soltó mi brazo y aprovechando aquello empezó a caminar de forma recta hacia Korra, con cada paso los latidos de mi corazón se volvían más rápidos y violentos como si estos fueran los encargados de marcar el ritmo de nuestro avance, los nervios se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y peleaba fuertemente contra el sonrojo que insistentemente quería posarse en mis mejillas…

A poco de llegar donde se encontraba el Avatar Mako me obliga a desviarme del camino, dejándome más confundida que al principio y al momento que iba a preguntarle a que estaba jugando una conocida voz se dejó escuchar tan fuerte como si me hubiera hablado al oído.

-No piensan saludarme-nos detuvimos en seco y dimos media vuelta regresando el camino andado hasta llegar con Korra.

-Perdón Korra es que no te vimos ¿verdad Asami?

-No, veníamos muy entretenidos platicando.

En el transcurso de esos cuantos segundos la mirada celeste del Avatar se concentraba en nuestro agarre, siguiendo la extensión de nuestros brazos hasta el rostro del maestro fuego para terminar conmigo y concentrase en la radiante sonrisa que portaba.

-Luego nos vemos-soltó de repente utilizando un tono que destilaba disgusto, jalando a Shana lejos de nosotros.

-Lo sabias-lo acuso girando el rostro para ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí y la sonrisa que tenías fue la cereza del pastel.

Al principio no entendía bien a que se refería pero después de meditarlo un poco recordé que había sonreído involuntariamente al ver a Korra y que esta la había juzgado como una reacción al estar con Mako, ahora entendía el pequeño juego de mi amigo.

Lo que rápidamente se transformó en una velada agradable y divertida entre la compañía del maestro fuego y nuestros amigos, además de que las ocurrencias de Bolin que terminaba siendo secundado por Opal aunque era más para no hacerlo sentir mal, no porque estuviera realmente convencida y es que sus extrañas ideas de como debíamos desaparecer a Shana no tenían pies ni cabeza o el misterioso accidente que iba a sufrir a manos de Pabu era simplemente ridículo pero que nos robó una sincera carcajada a todos, por desgracia eso no me distraía por completo de la postal que estaba teniendo frente a mis ojos en la cual Korra se dejaba mimar por la pelirroja hasta que la jalo al centro del salón para ponerse a bailar.

Mako notando mi molestia me arrastro por el salón quedando a un lado de ellas, de forma que quedara frente a Korra, al mismo tiempo que el fuerte brazo del maestro fuego se desliza con lentitud sobre mi espalda posicionándose sobre mi cadera girándome 180 grados para quedar cara a cara y aprovechando la inercia del movimiento me pega a su cuerpo, no terminaba de salir de mi sorpresa cuando ya sentía gentiles empujones que me invitaban a seguir con el ritmo de la música de vals que resonaba en el salón. De alguna manera logre seguir el baile adecuadamente echando mano a los años de práctica, un paso a la derecha, otro a la izquierda una vuelta y mis ojos se posaban sobre aquella morena mujer la cual parecía un imán que no me permite apartar la mirada a pesar de los movimientos, en un momento del baile sus celestes ojos chocan con los míos en los cuales por un instante creo ver molestia combinada con amargura y por unos segundos considero recostarme sobre el hombro de mi pareja de baile siguiendo el juego de los celos… pero simplemente no puedo evitar regalarle una modesta sonrisa que corresponde casi de inmediato provocando que un agradable escalofrió me recorra.

Seguimos bailando iniciando con ese juego de miradas junto con las sonrisas que cada vez son más descaradas y claro que eso no pasa desapercibido por la pelirroja que de inmediato cambia de posición con Korra quedando frente a mí con la molestia grabada en el rostro y solo ensancho la sonrisa antes de ignorarla por completo concentrándome en el baile con mi amigo dejándome llevar por la melodía que pasa de un vals a algo con más ritmo, aprovechando el cambio Mako me aleja de su cuerpo manteniendo el agarre con mi mano derecha jalando ligeramente para regresar a su lado….

-Asami ve por ella-me susurra al oído haciendo que de forma automática me detenga bastante aturdida y volteo a verlo confundida pidiéndole una explicación por sus repentinas palabras, sin embargo solo obtengo su mutismo algo que no me esperaba de su parte menos si casi toda la noche se la ha pasado tratando de convencerme de actuar y que ahora de repente simplemente se queda callado.

-Estoy cansada, voy a sentarme un rato-digo rápidamente como si tuviera la necesidad de justificarme a pesar de ser el quien casi me está obligando a dejar de bailar y sin más empiezo a caminar. A los pocos pasos percibo una profunda mirada sobre mí y como acto reflejo volteo encontrándome con esos ojos azules que me sigue con interes como si se tratara de un centinela que no puede descuidar un tesoro.

Me dirijo hacia la recepción del edificio, un enorme salón circular de techo alto adornado con un hermoso candelabro, pero llama más mi atención la pequeña fuente en el centro y atrás de esta se encuentran unos sillones de aspecto cómodo que además me permiten la vista hacia el salón puesto que solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver a Korra entrar o eso creo. Al pasar al lado de la fuente el sonido del agua repiquetear contra la superficie llama mi atención obligándome a acercarme hasta la orilla donde el nado armonioso de los peces me embelesan, por un momento me olvido de la razón por la que me encuentro aquí así que solo me dejo llevar sentándome en el borde de la fuente, estando tan cerca del caer del agua un par de gotas caen sobe mí y de repente siento la fuerte necesidad de tocar el agua…

-Asami-un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y me pregunto si se debe al contraste de la temperatura del agua con la de mi cuerpo o a esa voz que acaba de pronunciar mi nombre con firmeza salpicada de anhelo.

Me quedo unos segundos en mi lugar disfrutando de las sensaciones que me embargan antes de voltear para encontrarme directamente esos profundos océanos que son sus ojos, noto su nerviosismo de inmediato por la forma en que se está restregando las manos, al igual que el fuerte sonrojo que adorna su rostro y la indecisión que la embarga sobre si dar un paso más o no, ante esa bella imagen solo puedo sonreírle con dulzura, indicándole el lugar al lado mío.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

La pequeña dinámica me dejo en claro que a pesar de que Shana les cae bien no quiere decir que les agrade como pareja de Korra, ahora bien Ali creo que Shana es un mal necesario dentro del desarrollo de su relación por desgracia y bueno solo quería decirles que puede que el próximo capítulo sea el penúltimo o en su defecto el ultimo capitulo, aun no estoy muy segura de eso porque en mi terca idea quiero terminar la historia desde la perspectiva de Asami así que ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente pero esperen grandes sorpresa o eso espero, les agradezco sus comentarios desde el primer capítulo hasta este, cuídense pórtense muy mal porque yo ya no puedo u.u pero prometo terminar la historia aunque tarde en actualizar de eso no tengan duda.


	17. Chapter 17

Holas como están ya estoy de regreso y solo vengo a decirles que va a estar narrado desde el punto de vista de Korra así que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, sin más los dejo leer y espero sea de su agrado y no quieran colgarme.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

A pesar de que me encontraba bailando no había perdido la oportunidad para recorrer el lugar con la mirada buscando esa negra cabellera o esos intensos esmeraldas que al encontrarlos reclamaban el contacto visual con los míos, el salón se encontraba abarrotado y entre tantas personas que se encontraban en un constante ir y venir recorriendo a lo largo y ancho del lugar se me dificultaba mucho poder identificar a Asami, hasta que a lo lejos logre divisarla abriéndose paso entre la multitud, cualquiera podría decirme que sería muy fácil equivocarme y confundirla fácilmente pero para mí sería una posibilidad nula puesto que ese elegante caminar, lento y cadencioso solo podía pertenecerle a una persona sin lugar a dudas. El solo observarla era un placer que supongo debía agradecerle a Ravaa por haberse apiadado de mi alma y dejarme disfrutarlo casi desde primera fila puesto que nadie se había atravesado impidiéndome verla o más bien debía darle las gracias a Vaatu por tal condena de verla tan cerca rehusándose a estar conmigo.

-Me permites-solté de repente sin pensarlo apartando mis manos del cuerpo de Shana para seguir el mismo camino que había recorrido la ingeniera hace unos segundos ignorando al mundo, únicamente guiada por los latidos de mi corazón que marcaban el ritmo de mis pasos que aumentaban de intensidad y velocidad hasta casi hacerme correr, deteniéndome frente a ese marco tallado en piedra con los elementos de las cuatro naciones que me separaban de ella. No se escuchaba ruido, únicamente mi respiración entre cortada con los nervios a flor de piel, tenía que tranquilizarme así que cerrando los ojos como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una meditación inhalo profundamente en un par de ocasiones tomando el valor que me faltaba para dar ese último paso y encontrarme con mi delirio.

Los nervios no me abandonan al dar ese último paso.

A penas tengo ángulo para observar el lugar busco a Asami desesperada, deteniendo mi avance por la sorpresa de encontrarla de espaldas a mi pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarla esperándome entrar a la recepción del edificio, sin embargo se encuentra en la fuente concentrada viendo hacia abajo con un semblante sereno como el que hace mucho no veía en sus facciones, me quedo donde estoy sin hacer ruido alguno únicamente disfrutando de la visión que tenía ante mi reconociendo a la persona que me había empezado a gustar hace unos años. Conforme pasaban los segundos sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sentándose en la orilla de la fuente sin apartar la mirada del agua pasando desapercibida mi presencia o la intensidad de la mirada que le dedicaba a la ingeniera. Debatiéndome entre dejarla seguir en su ensueño o interrumpirla veo como es guiada por su característica curiosidad extendiendo la mano hasta la superficie del agua y mis labios sin permiso mencionan su nombre.

-Asami- se detiene manteniendo el contacto de su blanca piel con el azul de la fuente sin mover un solo musculo.

Pero si eres idiota Korra.

Estoy considerando regresar por donde llegue cuando lentamente se voltea la ingeniera haciendo contacto visual conmigo con un semblante serio que lo único que logra es aumentar mi nerviosismo y como reflejo empiezo a restregarme las manos ante la duda de si avanzar, decir algo mas o esperar a que sea ella la quien dé el primer paso, porque en lo único que puedo pensar con claridad en este momento es que metí la pata y bien metida, seguro está molesta conmigo por interrumpirla.

Y como si hubiera escuchado mis temores me sonríe tranquilizándome un poco y veo que palmea el lugar al lado suyo, suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo suspirando sonoramente antes de avanzar para sentarme a su lado con la mirada gacha evitando verla, aun apenada por lo sucedido hace unos segundos, tomo asiento a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudente entre las dos poniendo las manos en la orilla de la fuente, a pesar de que mi corazón pide lo contrario anhelando hasta el contacto más efímero con esa blanca piel no lo permito.

No podía entender del todo porque sentía aumentar esa incomodidad, pudiera deberse por el silencio que nos rodeaba desde el principio y que me había negado a romper, la verdad pensar un porque no ayudaba en mucho y en un intento por distraerme mis dedos empezaron a tamborilear sobre la piedra, sin embargo esta acción no dura más que unos segundos deteniéndome por el cálido contacto que su firme agarre deteniendo el frenético movimiento. Perpleja dirijo mi mirada a nuestras manos, llamando fuertemente mi atención un destello azulino con plateado que sin duda desentonaba con el elegante evento en el que estábamos.

-¿Te gusta mi pulsera?-pregunta al darse cuenta que es lo que veo fijamente.

-No… si-digo en un tono más grave al usual, ganándome una discreta sonrisa de su parte que en vano intenta disimular-solo no combina.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-responde al instante dejándome contemplar una radiante sonrisa llena de misterio encerrando algún secreto que sin duda no puedo entender y por el momento no quiero intentar descifrarlo.

Un cómodo silencio se apodera de nosotras envolviéndonos en una atmosfera tranquila, concentrándome en la sensación de su húmeda piel con la mía ya que al contacto pareciera que está ardiendo. Sus dedos se pasean con lentitud acariciando mi dorso con bastante gentileza pasándolos una y otra vez, recordándome que entre nosotras van sobrando las palabras porque después podrían arruinarlo todo como últimamente nos ha pasado...

-Vi que bailaste mucho-empiezo a hablar tratando que sonara como un simple comentario pero para mí desgracia se logra asomar un poco de reproche.

-Si un poco-deshace el contacto-pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, es más debo decir que estoy sorprendida.

-Jajaja soy muy mala por si no te diste cuenta, es más creo que Naga tiene más ritmo que yo.

Mi comentario le saca una risa sincera libre de burla.

-Podría ayudarte con eso-se ofrece como mi compañera de baile.

-¿No estas cansada?

-Un poco pero puedo hacer una excepción, a menos que tú ya estés cansada o prefieras la pareja que tienes.

-¡NO!-suelto casi gritándolo por el anhelo -me encantaría bailar contigo-continuo bajando el tono de voz hasta guardar silencio por la vergüenza que siento ante mi reacción, la cual sorprende a Asami que voltea a verme un poco preocupada por el cambio-claro si no se enojan.

-Korra… -dice susurrando perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar, esos celos que siento al verla del brazo de nuestro amigo, sobre todo cuando él me dijo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la ingeniera, a que está jugando solo va a lograr que lo vuelva una brocheta humana si lo vuelvo a ver posando sus toscas manos sobre la cintura de Asami-no lo vez…

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería con sus palabras, pero veo como empieza a acercarse hacia mí como si todo lo viera en una velocidad menor a la que realmente está transcurriendo, involuntariamente también empiezo a moverme disminuyendo la distancia que aún nos separa, conforme nos vamos acercando nuestra respiraciones se van agitando y sus labios carmín se encuentran ligeramente abiertos originando que su cálida respiración choche contra los míos. A escasos centímetros alzo la mirada hasta toparme con esas esmeraldas que me hechizan pidiéndome a gritos que no rompa con el contacto, en ellos también puedo contemplar el anhelo que le genera la amenaza de ese beso que estamos a punto de darnos.

-¡Korra!-se escucha mi nombre resonar por las paredes que nos rodean, obligándonos a separarnos de un brinco por la sorpresa antes de sentir unos pesados brazos aferrarse a mi cuello de forma posesiva-te están buscando.

-Gracias Shana, en un momento voy.

Apenas voy terminando la frase cuando siento como empieza a jalarme hacia el bullicio, no sin antes voltear a ver a Asami pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa por lo que acaba de pasar pero con la promesa de que no se va a quedar así, recibiendo una mirada profunda y llena de misterio que en el fondo guardaba cierta comprensión.

-¿Es urgente?

-Si-es su escuálida respuesta.

Y su urgencia se trataba de saludar a cuanta persona aburrida se nos cruzaba en el camino, no importaba a que nación pertenecían, todas eran personas estiradas que hacían preguntas bastante tontas, obligándome a poner en práctica las clases de Tenzin de meditación/paciencia para sonreír y contestar lo más amablemente que podía, porque poco faltaba para que empezara a sacar humo por la nariz desesperada por tantas formalidades y gritarles que me dejaran en paz. Aunque deseaba salir corriendo en busca de Naga para alejarme de esto lo más pronto posible no me era posible hacerlo puesto que algo que me detenía, encontrarme a la dueña de Industrias Futuro entre todos estos fastidiosos, sin embargo parecía que desde nuestro pequeño encuentro hubiera desaparecido del edificio sin dejar rastro, aunque recorrí con la mirada el salón en más de una ocasión con la esperanza de verla ahí parada aunque fuera del brazo del maestro fuego, no es que no prestara atención a las interesantísimas conversaciones de las que era participe.

-¡Korra!- la voz de Tenzin me distraerme de mi tarea de buscarla discretamente entre tanto gentío y para colmo no viene solo-¿Dónde estabas? El presidente Raiko quiere hablar contigo.

¡Lo último que me faltaba!

-Hola-saludo forzando una sonrisa igual a la que él me muestra, así que por lo menos compartimos el mutuo desagrado.

-Hola Avatar Korra-responde con su tono formal, al cual yo respondo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza- ¿y tú debes de ser Shana?

-Así es-responde enérgicamente con su radiante sonrisa.

-Veo que Lin no exageraba acerca de tu forma de ser…-comenta Raiko iniciando una animada conversación entre los tres, pasando de los entrenamientos a las propuestas para el resguardo de la ciudad, mi participación se reduce a ligeros movimientos de cabeza afirmando o negando ideas sin mucho interés en realidad, por lo que si me preguntaran algo más concreto o que hablaban no sabría que responderles.

Concentrada en idear una forma de alejarme discretamente de este trio no me doy cuenta que frente mío se encuentra la ingeniera acompañada de nuestros amigos y habrían pasado desapercibidos para mi si no fuera porque Raiko les habla pidiéndoles que se acerquen.

-Solo eso me faltaba-se escucha apenas el susurro de Shana.

Caminan hacia nosotros aun enfrascados en su amena platica y solo me puedo concentrar en una figura en particular y es que por primera vez me doy el tiempo para observar el atuendo de Asami, se trataba de un vestido largo, recto que se entalla bien a sus curvas y como un toque sensual con aberturas a los costados de ambas piernas hasta arriba de la rodilla sin ser vulgar, de cuello cerrado por unos broches con el distintivo de la nación del fuego siguiendo el camino hacia sus brazos los cuales se encuentran descubiertos al terminar la tela en ese lugar, contrastando su blanca y tersa piel con el rojo carmín del vestido. Conforme se acerca soy capaz de distinguir en el bordado un dragón rodeado de flores de loto en lo que en un principio pensé era hilo negro, sin embargo se podían ver destellos de azul en el mismo tono que la pulsera intercalados entre cada hilo y por fin entiendo sus palabras.

No puedo apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la ingeniera con ese porte y la forma en que su cuerpo se delinea con su vestido simplemente me roba el aliento.

-…o tu que dices Korra?

¿Perdón?...

Lentamente dirijo la vista al maestro fuego que creo fue el que me nombro o ¿fue Bolin? y es que desde el momento en que me quede embobada con la ingeniera no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado o tan siquiera una vaga idea del tema de conversación, es mas en que momento empezaron a platicar. Por Ravaa ¿cómo puede hacer que el tiempo se vuelva tan efímero con su sola presencia?

Todos se me quedan viendo esperando por una respuesta que nunca va a llegar, empezándome a incomodar por la repentina atención que recibo paso mi mano por la nuca como acto reflejo a mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno ya que están aquí-interrumpe Raiko el incómodo silencio que empezaba a formarse y por primera vez me siento aliviada de que empiece a hablar-quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron para proteger Ciudad Republica, así como en la reconstrucción en especial…

-Aaah no es nada –dice Bolin haciendo un ademan restándole importancia interrumpiendo el discurso-para eso está el equipo Avatar… aunque la reconstrucción fue por culpa de Korra y ese rayo espiritual…

El comentario causa una risa general pero yo no le veo la gracia y creo que el presidente tampoco.

-Como explicaba en especial quería agradecer a Industrias Futuro por el esfuerzo que realizaron para terminar el proyecto antes de lo planeado-dice con su típico tono serio- y como una muestra de agradecimiento a la persona que hizo eso posible, he decidido que el parque donde se encuentra el portal espiritual va a llevar el nombre de Hiroshi Sato.

La noticia nos cae de sorpresa a todos que incluso Bolin se queda sin palabras…

-¿Qué?, no puede hacer eso-grita Shana con bastante molestia que se nota tanto en su voz como en sus facciones.

-Yo no le veo el problema.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Korra, sobre todo después de lo que hizo? Digo que acaso ya se te olvido que quería desaparecer al Avatar junto con todos los maestros, por mucho que haya ayudado a terminar con el ejercito de Kuvira no quiere decir que merezca un honor así.

-Si tienes razón, pero se encontraba arrepentido de sus errores-responde Mako antes de que pueda decir algo.

-No importa, eso no lo vuelve un héroe-contesta tajante Shana viendo directamente hacia la pelinegra quien trata de mantenerse serena-es mas en un par de años nadie lo va a recordar.

Dicho eso la molestia en la mirada esmeralda es notoria, la cual sin decir una sola palabra da un paso atrás retirándose del lugar sin perder su porte y en el rostro de la pelirroja se instala una risa burlona.

Los segundos siguen transcurriendo en un profundo silencio aunque nos encontremos en un salón repleto de personas mientras vemos salir a la ingeniera del edificio. No es hasta que Mako reacciona y decide darle alcance a Asami que despierta a todos del aturdimiento en el que nos sumergimos, deteniéndolo solo con la mirada asintiendo en respuesta.

Con un sentimiento parecido a la desesperación de no lograr darle alcance sigo el mismo camino que la ingeniera rogando que este aun por ahí, el golpeteo en mi pecho parece aumentar de fuerza y velocidad resonando en mis oídos, deteniéndose por un momento al divisar a poca distancia ese hermoso vestido rojo.

-¡Sami!-grito tratando de evitar que llegue a su automóvil sin obtener un buen resultado, por lo que apresuro el paso y estando a pocos centímetros de ella estiro el brazo intentando sujetarla, pero logra escabullirse de mi agarre-por favor-le suplico.

-¿Qué quieres Korra?- contesta con un tono molesto deteniéndose finalmente sin voltear a verme, lo que casi genera que choque contra su espalda.

-Yo…

-Korra-nos interrumpen y ambas volteamos en esa dirección.

-Quédate con ella-dice molesta la ingeniera subiendo a su satomovil.

-¡No!-suelto abatida al ver como enciende el motor arrancando a toda velocidad-¡Asami espera!-intento avanzar pero una mano me sostiene por el brazo impidiéndome perseguirla.

-No vale la pena, mejor quédate conmigo y deja que se vaya al fin solo arruina nuestra velada.

-Basta Shana-exclamo zafándome de su agarre bruscamente y con un silbido llamo a Naga.

Mi fiel compañera no tarda mucho en llega a mi lado recargándose sobre mi hombro pero al ver que la pelirroja intenta acercarse le gruñe mostrándole los dientes haciendo que retroceda y decida no volver a intentar detenerme.

Subo de un salto acomodándome lo mejor que puedo considerando que el vestido de gala es incómodo para montar en Naga. Apenas avanzamos un par de metros en los cuales tengo muchos problemas para mantener el equilibrio y no irme de cara contra el suelo, así que irritada termino por romper el vestido para tener una mejor posición, cosa que se nota de inmediato ya que empezamos a avanzar con mayor velocidad por lo que le damos alcance al automóvil negro que al vernos por el espejo aumenta la velocidad poniendo un par de calles de distancia.

La ansiedad que crecía en mi quería exigirle a mi fiel amiga que aumentara el ritmo de nuestra persecución aunque supiera que sería demasiado pedir de mi parte, sobretodo que llevaba un tiempo corriendo sin descanso por lo que terminaba tragándome mis palabras. Conforme avanzábamos más me encontraba sorprendida, porque sin decirle nada seguía esforzándose para competir contra aquella maquina como si comprendiera lo importante que es para mí alcanzarla, a pesar del desgaste físico que eso conlleva y aunque por momentos parece que nos quedamos rezagadas no desiste de seguirlo intentando mantener el ritmo para no alejarnos más del automóvil que a cada paso que damos parece aumentar la velocidad.

La mansión Sato se aprecia en el horizonte que conforme nos vamos acercando aumenta su tamaño y el automóvil pasaba las rejas que rodeaban el terreno cerrándolas tras de sí, cada vez nos acercábamos más y al parecer por fin me había hecho caso la terca ingeniera de cerrar la mansión.

-Buen día escoges para hacerme caso-digo al aire sarcásticamente pero en el fondo va creciendo la preocupación de cómo íbamos a entrar sin activar alguna de las alarmas porque conociéndola eso no iba a terminar bien ni para la perra osa ni para mí.

-Naaaaaaaah…-apenas mi boca se abrió para pedirle que se detuviera esta decidió sin consultarme brincar la reja, tomándome por sorpresa su acción por lo que no me quedo de otra aferrarme a su peludo cuerpo lo más fuerte que m fue posible para no caer cerrando los ojos al percatarme que posiblemente no lo lograríamos. Al sentir el trote común de la caminata de Naga abro los ojos deshaciendo el agarre para descubrir que me encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión.

Cansada la perra osa polar se hecha sobre el mullido y fresco pasto aprovechando me bajo de su lomo acercándome a ella.

-Gracias amiga-le doy un abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza por no rendirse aunque no fue fácil-supongo que te debo tu comida favorita durante un mes.

Es en ese momento en que me doy cuenta que sin quererlo Naga me había demostrado durante todo el transcurso que no solo me refería a su persecución, si no que había algo más de fondo. De alguna manera también representaba todo lo que habíamos pasado en nuestra relación la ingeniera y yo, que entre tanto drama decidí dejar las cosas así como estaban y desistir de buscar algo más.

Pero si ella había logrado a pesar de todo sobrepasar esa reja porque yo debía rendirme y olvidar mis sentimientos por Asami.

Al abrir la puerta el silencio me recibe junto a las luces que alumbran el recibidor y la sala así que eso solo puede significar que la ingeniera solo puede estar en un lugar en particular, al principio subo casi corriendo las escaleras impulsada por la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Asami pero conforme me voy acercando al despacho voy disminuyendo la velocidad, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y con miedo a que pueda escucharme camino despacio cuidando hacer el menor ruido posible en un vago intento por que no escuche que estoy aquí, aunque seguramente ya sabe que la seguí.

-Vete-dice en el momento que abro la puerta.

Dudo en responder y solo atino a seguir avanzando hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, pero sigue dándome la espalda.

-¿No me escuchaste?-se voltea molesta empujándome para alejarme aún más-hazme el favor de irte.

-No.

-¿A qué viniste Korra?-pregunta con un tono frio viéndome fijamente con esas cristalinas esmeraldas-¡CONTESTA!

-Por ti-digo serena con la mirada en el piso intimidada ante la actitud de la ingeniera.

-¿Por mí?-se ríe un poco de forma sarcástica-no sé cuánto puedo creer de tus palabras.

-Ese es precisamente el problema-le contesto un poco fastidiada levantando la mirada enfrentándola-no te quieres dar cuenta que todo este tiempo solo he venido por ti…

-Y también por Shana- me reprocha, tardando un poco antes de responder con cierta duda en la voz.

-No es cierto.

-¡Por Vaatu!, por lo menos ten el valor de aceptar que te gusta.

-Está bien-la veo a los ojos y de forma golpeada le contesto-si… si me gusta, pero no tienes derecho a reprocharme, al fin no somos nada.

Termino de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me toma por sorpresa haciéndome retroceder unos pasos, por instinto tomo mi mejilla lesionada la cual empieza a sentirse caliente y punzante, sin embargo sigo sin entender que es lo que ha sucedido, parpadeo un par de ocasiones estupefacta en los cuales reparo en el rostro de la pelinegra que se debate entre el coraje y la consternación.

-¿Asami?-cuestiono por inercia y de la misma manera imprevista se acerca a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos obligándome a disminuir el espacio entre nosotras terminando en un accidentado beso.

En un principio sus labios chocan contra los míos de forma violenta arrancándome un gimoteo como protesta, que se extiende debido a que el contacto en un inicio es torpe y salvaje lastimándome un poco, manoteo intentando apartarla sin ejercer demasiada fuerza como para lastimarla, pero a pesar del esfuerzo que hago mis intentos resultan en vano ya que me mantiene bien aferrada entre sus brazos sin rastros de disminuir fuerza, además lentamente me empuja contra la pared dejándome sin salida. Lo sucedido me molesta tanto que pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para empujarla, iniciando un vaivén de su cuerpo con el mío el cual dura poco puesto que me toma de las muñecas levantándolas sobre mi cabeza aumentando la violencia del beso, en este punto me debato entre seguir peleando o resignarme ante ella.

Conforme pasan los segundos y sus labios que se mueven incontrolables van perdiendo ímpetu volviéndose en una caricia serena, rayando en lo tierno pero que no pierde la intensidad de hace un momento, lo que si disminuye es la resistencia que opongo al beso hasta el punto en que Asami suelta mis muñecas lo que me permite posar mis manos sobre su cintura y las de ella pasan alrededor de mi cuello que a diferencia de antes solo descansar sus brazos sobre mis hombros dejándome un poco más de libertad, lo que en un principio era una boca posada sobre la mía pasan a ser un par de labios deseosos de otro tipo de contacto, como si se tratara de algo más que un simple deseo carnal.

Una vez que me repongo del shock inicial por fin le respondo al beso profundizando un poco más el contacto aunque es algo torpe y desacoplada como si se tratara de una muestra de afecto entre dos desconocidas y no de dos mujeres que llevan un tiempo compartiendo besuqueos… nada lejos de la realidad ya que desde hace algún tiempo que no reconocía a esa Asami tan indecisa e indiferente conmigo pero que conforme avanza el beso voy desenmascarado, para descubrir a esa persona de la que sin duda me enamore, esa que con un simple roce de labios es capaz de parar mi corazón y acariciar mi alma. Conforme pasa el tiempo siento como empieza a crecer gradualmente la distancia entre nosotras, lo suficiente como para que después de recuperar el aliento pueda mirar directo a sus labios y lentamente suba la mirada fijándola en esas pupilas dilatadas llenas de pasión y cariño, solo para suplicándoles que me permita seguir mi dulce tortura de la cual me ha privado.

Por desgracia solo la veo sonreír y sonrojarse poco a poco dejándome en duda si sedera ante mi muda suplica o me privara del deleite de su boca…

De pronto siento su frente pegada a la mía y siento su cálido aliento chocar contra mis labios antes de que empiece a rozarlos suavemente con los suyos en un efímero contacto que repite una y otra vez tomándose su tiempo entre cada contacto haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione con pequeños espasmos que no puedo controlar a pesar de que ya sé que volverá a suceder. Asami disfruta de atormentarme de esta forma hasta que su lengua invade mi boca y sus manos recorren lentamente mis hombros haciendo a un lado los tirantes del vestido hasta que cae al suelo, al mismo tiempo que yo dejo caer delicadamente esa fina tela escarlata sobre su cuerpo.

Me quedo congelada sintiendo sus caricias, momento que aprovecha para guiarme hacia el sillón que se encuentra en un rincón del estudio mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi piel entrando en un instante en el que mi alma se inunda y mi ser goza. Bastante aturdida intento corresponder a las caricias, pero al levantar las manos estas tiemblan antes de posarse en su tersa piel…

Pasamos el resto de la noche recostadas sobre el sillón únicamente en ropa interior, una enfrente de la otra en un mutismo cómplice y sin intenciones de cambiarlo pronto, hipnotizada no puedo apartar la mirada de esas esmeraldas mientras juego con uno de sus mechones de cabello enredándolo entre mis dedos con pequeños círculos hasta desenredarse, intercambiando algunas caricias castas que se van tornando más apasionadas con el tiempo y unos cuantos besos que duran apenas unos segundos puesto que ninguna quiere romper el contacto visual mucho tiempo. El cansancio poco a poco nos va venciendo, la respiración de la ingeniera se vuelve acompasada la cual aprovecha sus últimos instantes de lucidez para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda para dormir tomando mis manos para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura minimizando el espacio entre nosotras.

-Buenas noches-digo sin recibir respuesta y a los pocos minutos me quedo dormida embriagada por la fragancia que despide su cabello.

Al despertar lo primero que noto es el revuelto cabello de la ingeniera que me hace cosquillas en la nariz, intento acomodarlo de tal forma que no me siga molestando sin obtener mucho éxito al verme limitada a utilizar las manos.

-A la próxima primero hare que te recojas el cabello-digo al aire sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo el cuerpo frente a mi tiene pequeños espasmos y pronto una risa envuelve el lugar.

-¿No te gustaba mi cabello suelto?

-...no, si… pero no para dormir-contesto algo apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, que por suerte no puede notar-me asfixia.

Con cuidado se gira para quedar frente a mi regalándome uno de esos besos que sientes que parece que te roba el alma y te acelera el corazón que para mi suerte no puedo prolongarlo por más tiempo.

-¿Tienes que irte?-pregunta con decepción, asiento contestando a su pregunta de forma muda tratando de evitar su mirada. Siento como se aparta de mí sentándose en el sillón brindándome la oportunidad de levantarme muy a mi pesar.

-Pero no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi-le digo al mismo tiempo que termino de vestirme-aun me debes un baile.

El comentario le roba una sonrisa y asiente con ánimo renovado.

Así que con la sonrisa de Asami grabada en la mente no me importo recibir el regaño de Tenzin por no avisar que no llegaría a dormir o el gran sermón de Lin por dar un mal ejemplo al llegar tarde a los primeros rondines de los nuevos cadetes, pero que podía hacer la verdad es que había valido la pena cada minuto que pase con la ingeniera.

-Puedes quitar esa cara de boba-sus palabras me regresan a la realidad-si justamente esa.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi cara de boba?

-Si.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Pasaron la noche juntas?-responde con otra pregunta y ambas sabemos la respuesta- ¿estas segura que eso quieres?, digo es una persona que si no obtiene lo que quiere hace berrinche. Simplemente ella no es para ti, mereces algo mejor.

-¿Como tú?

El comentario parece no causarle nada de gracia que en cuanto lo escucha su semblante se torna serio y su mirada parece destilar enojo.

-Si como yo.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Tarde mucho en continuar lo sé, pero por más que me quedaba viendo la pantalla nada se me ocurría o por lo menos algo bueno o que me agradara lo suficiente como para dejarlo, hasta que recibí un poco de ayuda divina n.n claro después de que se enojó porque no contestaba los mensajes… el punto es que no importa como sucedió si no que al final estoy contenta con el resultado espero que a ustedes les agrade igual que a mí, sin más los espero en el último capítulo de la historia que no sé muy bien cómo va a terminar ni como deshacerme de Shana. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense y pórtense muy muy mal que yo por más que intento ya no tengo tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

Tarde más de lo esperado tengo muchas escusas pero mejor simplemente les pido una disculpa y bueno a lo que nos interesa.

Por fin nos desharemos de Shana ¿Cómo? no lo sé ya veremos qué pasa pero créeme guest que también Asami ha de querer que se la coma un tiburón y no sé porque eso me recordó Jurassic World y por ahí va tu idea con lo que yo había pensado para este último capítulo.

Ahora debo aceptar que al igual que tu Marilinn me perdí y me volví a encontrar a lo largo de la historia solo espero que no me haya perdido para el final porque nunca me suelen salir bien y quedan como de final abierto o no sé, solo no me gustan espero a ustedes si les guste.

Por ultimo al parecer será algo retrospectivo este capítulo o más de lo normal :D, además vi una sugerencia interesante de que en este último se vieran las perspectivas de ambas así que cuando vean esto (~°+°~Korra/Asami~°+°~) habrá cambio de narradora aunque seguiré con mi necedad/terquedad de que la última que relate sea Asami, espero les guste anquen a mi parecer es muy cursi, mejor l s dejo leer y ya me dirán su opinión.

 **Tú y yo que somos**

Con mucha dificultad había permanecido sentada sobre ese sofá solo observando como Korra buscaba con desesperación su ropa, por una parte me encontraba divertida viendo sus diversas muecas y reclamos al aire por su mala suerte, además de los seguros regaños que recibiría al llegar con Lin sin olvidar el extenuante castigo que seguro no le va a perdonar por lo que no podrá levantarse en días, sus actitudes y cuchicheos solo logran sacarme un par de risas que aunque intentara disimularlas no lo conseguía por completo ganándome un par de miradas cargadas de reproche junto a un puchero marca Korra. Sin embargo por otro lado deseaba dejar de lado la situación divertida que pasábamos ya que de solo imaginarme que en un par de minutos más se iría por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sentía un poco de…

¿Temor?... tal vez esa es una palabra demasiado fuerte para lo que estoy empezando a sentir, siendo más correcto llamarle angustia como si presintiera que algo iba a suceder.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Sami-dice apresurada acercándose a mi posando sus labios sobre los míos en una caricia sutil que más parece un desliz pero que lo descarto ya que es una acción cargada de cariño que para mí desgracia es uno de despedida pero que promete habrán más, antes de dirigirse a la salida sin voltear a verme.

Aun incrédula me quedo viendo hacia la puerta por la cual acaba de desaparecer la morena y mi parte racional empieza a cuestionarme si no se trata de un espejismo que invento para no sentirme tan sola haciéndome dudar si lo que sucedió anoche fue real o solo una hermosa ilusión, uno de los tantos sueño que me atormentan sin falta cada noche en el cual la ausencia de ese cálido cuerpo a mi lado y es que desde que regresamos del mundo espiritual nos obligue a jugar en esa extraña montaña rusa de emociones que iban desde el más hermoso momento juntas hasta el más desagradable posible, entre él te amo quédate a mi lado y el miedo a lo desconocido a lo que estaba experimentando simplemente alejándola de mi para no sufrir e instintivamente llevo a posar mis dedos a mis labios en los cuales aún percibo un constante cosquilleo arrebatándome una sonrisa al recordar cada beso y reafirmando el hecho de que ambas pasamos la noche juntas en un reencuentro que tanto necesitábamos y el tibio lugar a mi lado me lo reafirma.

¡Así que no lo soñé!

Fue real tanto como el hecho de que me encuentro sentada en el sillón del estudio en toples.

Con dificultad y sin muchas ganas termino por levantarme al sentir los rayos del sol posarse sobre mi cuerpo en una clara señal de que he perdido mucho tiempo que no tengo ya que debo tomar el primer ferri al templo de los maestros aire, al abrir la puerta del despacho dirijo mi mirada hacia la izquierda en dirección a las escaleras esperando toparme con ese entallado vestido azul típico de la tribu del agua sin mucho éxito y con paso lento me dirijo en sentido contrario hacia mi cuarto.

Permanezco parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra en el baño en el cual sigo buscando algún rastro de las caricias de hace unas horas como si estas hubieran dejado una marca indeleble en mi e incrédula me doy cuenta que simplemente no existen, que no hay nada nuevo ni diferente en mi aunque en el fondo siento que algo es distinto sin saber precisar que, así que vuelvo a observar mi reflejo con mayor esmero deteniéndome en ciertas zonas en particular desde los pies hasta la cabeza en busca del más mínimo detalle sin resultados, lo único que puedo apreciar diferente es mi mirada y esa sonrisa con el labial corrido que me acompaña desde que desperté en sus brazos. Frustrada entro a la regadera esperando despejar con esto mi miente, sin contar que al dejar caer el agua tibia sobre mí y hacer contacto con mi piel un fuerte estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo cerrando los ojos abandonándome a las sensaciones y es que al percibir como lentamente las gotas de agua vagan delicadamente sobre mi simplemente me recordaban al tacto de esas morenas manos que anoche exploraron con gentileza mi cuerpo, todo aquello que la ausencia de ropa le permitía… solo que se encontraban lejos de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, ya que esas caricias se encontraban ausentes de lujuria o de la lascivia que uno pudiera imaginarse en un momento como aquel entre dos cuerpos casi desnudos tan cerca uno del otro, sin embargo se trataba de una simple y llana muestra de amor, uno tan puro e intenso que difícilmente pensé sentir en algún momento de mi vida. Durante el tiempo que permanecimos acostadas en ese sillón pude apreciar la calidez de su cuerpo, todo lo que esos fuertes brazos podían hacer por mí, nunca fui una persona totalmente indefensa o insegura sin embargo al estar rodeada por ellos simplemente me brindaban una seguridad que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento, tenía la certeza de estar protegida y lo más importante es que me sentía indiscutiblemente amada, todas esas dudas que nos hicieron sufrir tanto revoloteaban en mi mente amenazando con arruinar ese hermoso momento así que por primera vez en mi vida decidí dejar de pensar apagar mi conciencia que intentaba advertirme que no cayera en ese juego tan peligroso y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Lo sabía estaba tan consciente de ello que sorprendentemente no me asustaba… por primera vez.

Me encontraba demasiado expuesta y sin embargo no me sentía vulnerable, mucho tiempo tuve miedo y me deje llevar por él, no quería mostrarme tal cual era con Korra… temía que se decepcionara o que simplemente dejara de agradarle la persona que tenía enfrente al demostrarle que no era todo lo que los demás creían que era y que posiblemente también ella creía, que me dedicaba a mantener una la apariencia que otros crearon para mí, una sombra de quien en realidad soy, sin embargo con ella siempre fue diferente desde el principio ya que poco a poco me permití bajar la guardia sin derribar por completo esas paredes que me mantenían oculta y que sin recatos esta noche le había permitido derribar para verme tal cual era e iba más allá de un simple cuerpo desnudo. Si me encontraba semi desnuda ante esa penetrante mirada azulina, solo que más que mostrar mi cuerpo le concedía el privilegio de ver mi alma y más importante aún me autorice a dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos por esa mujer de tez morena, nada más que el Avatar y todo lo que ella representaba sin importarme que o quien era yo.

-Llegas tarde-la voz molesta del monje y maestro aire reprendiéndome me sacan de mis ensoñaciones.

-Buenas tardes Tenzin, siento mucho el retraso.

-Es más creí que con lo responsable que eres llegarías antes que Korra, pero dieron las diez y ni rastro de ninguna de las dos por la isla.

Intentaba pobremente aguantar la risa ante el semblante del maestro aire, ya que una ligera sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios e intentaba que esta fuera tomada como una de disculpa, tal vez sin mucho éxito pero estar parada en medio del comedor donde la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla se encontraban almorzando y que ahora su total atención estaba sobre nosotros dos le daban a la escena un toque familiar, donde Tenzin parecía el padre sobreprotector y yo la hija rebelde.

Ahora entiendo un poco a Korra cuando se queja de que Tenzin es muy paternalista.

-Se presentaron un par de asuntos de último momento que debía atender con urgencia-suelto lo primero que se me ocurre esperando a que crea en mi mentira.

-Casualmente igual que a Korra-dice Ikki con toda tranquilidad seguido de un par de risas de sus acompañantes e incluso de Pema y me pregunto si fue uno de sus comentarios esporádicos o lo hizo con alevosía, por instinto quiero voltear en esa dirección para averiguar sus verdaderos motivos pero la atenta mirada del maestro esta sobre mí impidiéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia su hija y con forme pasan los segundos noto que poco a poco se relaja recuperando su característico semblante serio, calmado asintiendo en señal de que acepta mis palabras o más bien debería decir mi escusa.

-Bueno ya estás aquí y podemos empezar con lo que nos interesa.

Y es de esta manera que salimos del lugar con dirección al pequeño y modesto despacho del monje no sin antes escuchar los murmullos de las adolescentes a mi espalda que preferí ignorar conociendo perfectamente cuál era el tema que estaban tocando y así concentrarme en mi trabajo o lo que iba a ser mi trabajo para ayudar a los nuevos nómadas aire.

Al principio no logro mantenerme concentrada ante las palabras de Tenzin el cual ni enterado de que mi atención se encuentra en otro lugar, no porque lo que me estuviera diciendo no fuera de mi interés o fuera mal educada pero todo lo que se encontraba en ese cuarto de alguna manera me recordaba a cierta sureña y el tiempo que viví en la isla por iniciativa de ella a pesar de que no le agradaba del todo, robando mi atención principalmente el planeador que se encuentra en la pared que ante el recuerdo me es imposible reprimir una sonrisa. En estos momentos no podría decir con seguridad cual sería la respuesta ante la pregunta ¿desde cuándo su veía a Korra?, pero si podía recordar dos ocasiones en particular que ese objeto ahí me rememoraba, supongo que el más importante fue durante uno de esos paseos de reflexión que necesitaba después de averiguar que mi único familiar pertenecía a los igualitarios, tan absorta estaba en el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que jamás me percate de lo mucho que había caminado durante ese rato llegando al acantilado con una hermosa vista hacia ciudad república y por un momento simplemente olvide todo lo que me atormentaba por unos cuantos segundos nada mas ya que unos gritos llamaron mi atención, movida por la curiosidad me acerque cubierta por los arbustos que crecían por el lugar para encontrarme de frente con la morena quien se encontraba muy concentrada entrenando solo que en esta ocasión no practicaba el agua, la tierra o el fuego si no que se sostenía un planeador, un tanto extraño ya que aún no conseguía dominar el aire control y aun así sus movimientos eran bastante precisos como los que vi efectuar a las hijas de Tenzin, hipnotizada por sus movimientos me quede en mi lugar incapaz de moverme observando como la intensidad de los ataques aumentaba a cada instante pero mantenían la elegancia y precisión que caracterizaba al Avatar a la hora de entrenar terminando con un espectacular salto dando un golpe seco al piso despertándome de mi ensoñación desapareciendo antes de que se percatara de mi presencia. Supongo que desde ese momento le tome gusto a verla entrenar.

-Ya es tarde-dice cansado levantándose de su silla y por primera vez me percato de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que entramos al lugar al notar la anaranjada luz que se cuela por la ventana.

-Me asegurare de que inicie el proyecto lo antes posible.

-No lo dudo, gracias por tu ayuda Asami, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

Dudo por un momento y pienso en responder un no pero…

-Sería un placer-es mi simple respuesta y salgo del despacho ya que el monje me pido que me adelantara, así que empiezo a caminar con tranquilidad sumida en mis pensamientos por lo que tarde me percato de una presencia frente a mí.

-Hola-saluda Ikki moviendo la mano frenéticamente, con una sonrisa socarrona de la cual desconfió un poco.

-¿Empiezo a gritar por ayuda?

-¿Ahora si ya son novias?-pregunta sin rodeos ignorando por completo mi comentario.

-No

-¿Cómo qué no?-dice exaltada y empiezo a considerar de verdad en gritar por ayuda- ¿que estas esperando? a que alguien se te adelante.

No era la palabra que instintivamente pensé debía responder que mis labios querían pronunciar con un tono seguro y rotundo sin espacio a la duda, sin embargo estos no se separaron ni un solo milímetro y aunque lo hubiese hecho dudo que algún sonido saliera de ellos, estaba perpleja, paralizada, sentía la garganta seca y simplemente mi vista no se apartaba de la pequeña maestra que tenía enfrente, no se trataba de sus palabras sino más bien del significado porque al parecer era la única que no terminaba de entender que ese "alguien" era más real de lo que me gustaría aceptar y más difícil de admitir que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse más que yo por ser parte de la vida de Korra de lo que yo había mostrado hasta el momento, ¿de verdad necesito pensarlo más tiempo?, ¿tengo acaso algo que pensar?

-Asami-se deja escuchar una segunda voz y al voltear veo que se trata de Jinora con una expresión más seria de lo normal y que al detenerse frente a nosotras le dedica una mirada de desaprobación a su hermana en una actitud nada amigable-si no nos apuramos Meelo y Rohan se van a terminar los panecillos.

Sin pronunciar palabra nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, el silencio que se instaló entre nosotras es bastante pesado e incómodo que no ayuda en apagar mis pensamientos y la repentina ansiedad que me invade al recordar las palabras de Ikki.

-Asami-una potente pero cariñosa voz inundan mis oídos seguidos de unos fuertes brazos que me rodean en un posesivo abrazo. Por un momento mi subconsciente juega conmigo ignorando aquel tono de voz haciéndome creer que es uno completamente diferente creyendo por un par de segundos que se trata de una persona distinta.

-Hola Bolin-lo saludo con poco entusiasmo dejando ver un poco de decepción en mi tono.

-Ya sé que me faltan…- se queda callado viendo hacia abajo y me lograr sacar una pequeña sonrisa-pero también te quiero.

Ante aquel gesto simplemente no podía resistirme, después de todo él también se había convertido en una persona importante para mí, un hermano un tanto hostigoso, contagiada por esa misma actitud le regrese el abrazo.

-¿Opal no es celosa verdad?- le susurro, después de todo puede tener escondido un poco del carácter de su tía.

Y como respuesta solo se ríe de mi comentario.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu-dice acusatoriamente.

-Yo… yo no… solo vine por trabajo.

-Como tú digas.

Es su ultimo comentario tomando asiento frente a la mesa, lo imitó viendo que poco a poco se llena la habitación con todos los lugareños de la isla, monjes y maestros que regresan de sus respectivas misiones haciendo que en el ambiente se convierta en uno familiar y agradable, dejando que este de a poco me envuelva sintiéndome menos incomoda ante la idea de ser tan obvia, ya que siendo realistas Bolin tenía roda la razón, estaba aquí por lo mismo que el solo que no iba aceptarlo tan fácilmente y no porque me desagradara la idea de lo evidente que era para todos los que me conocía, si no que pasaban los minutos y no aparecía por esa puerta la culpable de que me quedara en la isla, veo desfilar a un sinfín de personas por esa puerta menos la más importante para mí. Por lo menos para alguien la espera termina ya que aparece por ahí la menor de los Beifong originando que mi compañero a un lado saltara de su asiento para recibirla como solo él era capaz de hacer y claro que solo Opal podría corresponder.

Después de su pequeña escena reciben por parte de todos algunos comentarios bromistas haciéndolos sonrojar y apenados se dirigen a la mesa donde discretamente me saluda la recién llegada avergonzada pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante que indica que no le importa ser el centro de atención si se trataba de Bolin.

Pasado un tiempo algunos de los presentes se retiraban argumentando alguna actividad pendiente que debían realizar antes de que anocheciera, volviendo el ambiente algo más íntimo al solo quedarnos parte del equipo Avatar y la familia del maestro aire, por un momento el silencio se hizo presente antes de que las anécdotas se hicieran presentes dentro de la conversación, empezando por aquellas memorias que para la mayoría nos generaban gracia en diferentes medidas a excepción del monje el cual conforme avanzaban los relatos una pequeña vena se le saltaba en la frente…. solo que no es suficiente para mantenerme por completo distraída y mucho menos cuando se cuela el nombre de cierta oji azul en la conversación atrayendo nuevamente mi atención recordándome la razón por la cual había aceptado la invitación de quedarme, viendo con tristeza que simplemente no aparecía, esto no pasa desapercibido para la mayoría ni mi constante mirada hacia la puerta.

-No debe tardar-escucho la voz de Opal que me susurra al voltear por milésima vez-nunca se pierde una comida de Pema.

Trata de confortarme ya que mi ánimo ha ido mermando con el paso de los minutos al igual que mi constante golpeteo en mi rodilla, una clara evidencia de mi impaciencia o tal vez ya lo debería ir llamando nerviosismo que inevitablemente se apoderaba de mi al no tener noticias de Korra algo que se volvió común durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos.

-Seguro pronto llega arrastrando a mi hermano-me recuerda Bolin sacándole una sonrisa ante esa imagen.

Así que más tranquila me ofrezco para ayudar a Pema a servir un poco de té y evitar pensar demás y esperar pacientemente a que llegue, así que me entretengo un tiempo en la cocina preparando una charola con todo lo necesario, al regresar al comedor mi mirada pasa durante un instante hacia la entrada y veo como se forma una figura por la puerta que conforme se acerca la luz me permite distinguirla. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante aquella persona tensándose y aprieto el agarre sobre la charola encendiendo en mí una llamada de alerta.

-Hola buenas noches-dice el maestro fuego al entrar al lugar solo y el silencio se hace en la habitación por unos segundos pero que no pasa desapercibido por el recién llegado al mismo tiempo que la mirada de la mayoría se posa sobre mi persona escudriñándome ante cualquier cambio en mi actitud e ignorándolos por completo sigo sirviendo el té con un semblante sereno como si nada extraordinario pasara regresando a mi lugar al terminar. Mako toma asiento aun lado mío notando que tiene intenciones de decirme algo retractándose casi al mismo instante de considerarlo, agradeciéndole en silencio que no formule las palabras que se todos tienen atoradas y que no tengo intención de escuchar o no por el momento, tornando el ambiente pesado e incómodo surgiéndome la duda de en qué momento nos volvimos tan evidentes en nuestra relación, el cómo afecta la ausencia de una sobre la otra como para generar que todos se preocupen hasta este punto, ¿habrá sido igual con Korra el tiempo que yo no la buscaba?

En un intento por que la tensión en el ambiente se disperse inicio la conversación a la cual de inmediato se une Mako seguido de su hermano el cual no pierde la oportunidad para molestarla secundado por los hijos de Tenzin que por más que este los regaña simplemente no paran avergonzado si es posible más al pobre pelinegro recordando que por eso es difícil que el asista a las cenas realizadas en la isla de los maestros aire y por eso Korra termina arrastrándolo con ella, no es hasta que Pema interviene que el barullo disminuye aprovechando el momento para que su esposo le pregunte acerca de cómo resultaron los patrullajes con los nuevos cadetes.

Resignado a contestar aquella pregunta le aclara todas sus dudas al maestro aire, tratando de resumirle lo sucedido en el día sin mucho éxito y pronto cambiar el tema de conversación sin embargo se ve comprometido a explicarle a lujo de detalle cómo es que habían decidido realizar el patrullaje y el sorpresivo cambio de planes de Lin prefiriendo dividir en grupos a los nuevos cadetes para que un oficial de alto rango los acompañara aunque solamente seria para supervisarlos sin hacerse participe, para ese momento ya sentía la garganta seca al igual que un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no menguaba así como su insistente mirada que se posaba discretamente sobre mi tratando de mantenerse serio sin embargo era lo único que necesitaba para confirmar lo que venía sospechando desde el instante en que Korra había salido por la puerta del despacho.

Con cada palabra se me dificultaba un poco más esconder mi intranquilidad frente a todos, no por lo que pudiera hacer Shana con la morena si no porque reavivaba un temor que creí nunca volvería a sentir después de verla en ese restaurante. Con sumo cuidado y tratando de que mis movimientos no se vean desesperados reflejando mi sentir me levanto disculpándome ya que debo partir antes de que termine de oscurecer y parta el ultimo ferri a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-propone Jinora escondiendo las segundas intenciones de su invitación.

-Gracias pero mañana debo asistir a una reunión temprano-me excuso, aunque suena bastante patética nadie me refuta y me dejan partir.

Si me detengo un momento a pensar fríamente la situación sé que llegaría a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, después de todo por el momento nos encontrábamos en una utópica paz que parecía imperturbable además de que Korra no era una persona indefensa y que a diferencia de la que conocí hace años, ahora es una persona prudente que evita exponerse en entornos peligrosos, por desgracia no solo es Korra la persona si no también el Avatar y siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a dañarla, de mala forma aprendí que no importa que tan tranquilos nos encontremos siempre se verá en algún peligro que podemos o no prever.

En el mismo instante en que puse un pie en Ciudad República y vi mi satomovil aparcado cerca del muelle decidí tomar el camino largo hacia mi hogar recorriendo las calles a una velocidad inusualmente moderada casi como de un pato-tortuga, dando vueltas innecesarias entre las calles con la esperanza de encontrarme ese característico tono de piel morena sin mucho éxito, para ese momento sentía ya la garganta seca y un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no menguada asustada ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de otro de esos espantosos sueños que me persiguieron durante tres años donde simplemente no volver a verla con esa característica sonrisa o ese afable carácter que la había abandonado antes de que se marchara al polo sur y que creía una posibilidad no volver a ver. Al final ese ataque de Zaheer no solo daño a la morena sino que también fuimos una consecuencia secundaria dejando en pausa esa relación y sentimientos que íbamos descubriendo de a poco dejándolos expuestos al verla postrada en esa silla desencadenando unos sentimientos de frustración al verme tan inútil ante la imagen de esa Korra y aunque ella se recuperó tanto física como emocionalmente recuperando a la persona de la cual me enamore en un principio con una actitud más madura yo no había podido sanar esas heridas emocionales de la misma manera, aun sufría de ciertas consecuencias que no me permiten disfrutar hoy de ese tiempo que se nos negó antes y que ahora es momento de olvidar esas dudas para enfrentarme a los miedos que no me dejan ser feliz y solo es cuestión de ser un poco audaz.

Antes de lo que esperaba ya me encontraba en la mansión, aparcado el vehículo cerca de la entrada la cual por alguna razón me parecía diferente a como la había dejado en la mañana sin encontrar del todo el que era. Sin darme mayor importancia al asunto decidí entrar encontrándome con todo en calma la penumbra empezaba a hacerse presente en el interior al empezar el atardecer y con el característico silencio que envolvía la mansión, cansada me dirijo a mi habitación como todos los días con la excepción de que al pasar por el estudio volteo hacia el sillón que se encuentra en una esquina buscándola.

Al abrir esa puerta simplemente suelto el aire en un suspiro y mi corazón vuelve a latir a un ritmo que podría decir normal como si este se hubiera detenido o acelerado el resto de la tarde hasta ahora no estoy segura, aunque pensándolo bien porque tendría que ser diferente al tener semejante cuadro frente a mí.

Y es que dicen la felicidad solo se mide por milésimas de segundo, es un pequeño e ínfimo ínstate que sabe a gloria que ahora entiendo después del día tan intranquilo que viví al esperarla y buscarla por las calles donde creí podría encontrarla para venir a la mansión a encontrarla recostada en mi cama profundamente dormida, con un semblante relajado ignorando el día que me hizo pasar.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Korra~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

Me encontraba recostada descansando un momento vagando entre la fina línea de la realidad y la inconciencia impulsada por el cansancio acumulado del día cuando siento como el lugar al lado mío se hunde ante la presión y una tersa piel acaricia con sutileza mi rostro haciendo a un lado el cabello que tapa mis facciones, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y escucho un débil suspiro.

-Debiste avisarme.

-Sólo quería descansar-le respondo adormilada acomodándome mejor en la cama-no creí que fuera necesario avisarte mmmm tal vez debí preguntarte antes de irme si estarías aquí, además se supone que era una sorpresa.

-Lo fue-dice con un tono juguetón pero que tiene algo más que no logro identificar, sin embargo lo olvido de inmediato ya que sigue acariciándome tomándome de la barbilla para girarme el rostro al mismo tiempo que noto como su cuerpo se acerca hasta recargarse ligeramente en mi posando sus labios en un beso tierno que no dudo en corresponder y es en ese momento que empieza a explorar mi boca que se detiene alejándose como un resorte de mí.

-¿Qué te paso?- se escucha preocupada empezando a jalarme recibiendo varios gruñidos como respuesta pero no se detiene hasta que me siento tallándome los ojos tratando de abrirlos sin entender a qué se refiere ya que mi mente sigue aturdida.

-Auch-abro los ojos de golpe adolorida haciendo un puchero que no pasa desapercibido por parte de la ingeniera.

-No te muevas-su tono ahora es serio y me sorprende la facilidad con la que puede cambiar aunque en su mirada aun puedo apreciar su angustia antes de dejarme sola nuevamente en la habitación. Cualquiera que conociera a la ingeniera podría decir fácilmente que se trataba de una persona impasible sin embargo durante este tiempo en que nos volvimos más cercanas algo había aprendido acerca de Asami y es que bajo esa careta de tranquilidad se encontraba una persona camaleónica que era muy diferente a la Asami empresaria que mostraba a todos y que sus sentimientos así como sus pensamientos cambiaban a una velocidad vertiginosa difícil de seguir ya que podían ser tan drásticos que en un principio me costaba entender, por eso ahora no me es raro verla pasar por tantos cambios incluso podría decir que me he acostumbrado a la mayoría… aunque siguen siendo desconcertantes hasta cierto punto.

-Auch, creí que ya había quedado claro que me duele-e ignorando por completo mi queja empieza a curar la herida en mi labio lo cual intento impedir-mañana puedo curarla con agua control, ahorita quiero recostarme contigo-le digo tomando su mano jalándola hacia la cama para acostarnos.

-¡No!- se levanta obligándome a seguirla-de una vez que se está hinchando.

Sigo negándome a su cuidado argumentando que no es necesario ya que es una herida pequeña e insignificante en comparación a otras que he sufrido tomando una actitud de la antigua Korra que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo y sobretodo con ella, sin embargo la que habla en realidad es ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que por más que intentara suprimir no obtenía el resultado esperado, sobre todo cuando lo hace con mucha delicadeza limpiando todo rastro de sangre intercalando caricias que delinean con esmero mis labios así como mi mentón buscando por momentos mi mirada la cual esquivo una y otra vez, tomándose por sorpresa el sentir un tierno beso al terminar de curarme demostrándome todo el cariño que no se ha cansado de decirme pero que hasta ahora se permite denostarlo, un beso que a pesar de sentirme mal por lo sucedido llevo esperándolo todo el día desde el momento en que abandone ese cómodo sillón y por la forma en que se entrega en ese efímero contacto ella también lo anhelaba.

-Gracias-suelto de repente junto a un pesado suspiro y el aura que me rodea no pasa desapercibido ante esa atenta mirada esmeralda.

-¿Estas bien?, te encuentras muy callada-no puede resistirse más a su curiosidad-¿qué paso para lastimarte así?

El silencio le responde y observo como se muerde el labio indecisa en seguir presionando o simplemente desistir de una buena vez.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lograste volar con el planeador?- pregunta pasando sobre mi acomodándose en la cama dejando un pequeño espacio entre nosotras.

Volteo a verla dudosa ante ese cuestionamiento al no entender a donde pretende llegar pero esa sonrisa socarrona me obliga a responderle.

-Sí, recuerdo que ese día estaba molesta ya que Tenzin no quería enseñarme a usar el planeador así que me fui como siempre a pasear por la isla con mi planeador hasta que llegue al acantilado y decidí aventarme pensando que no había nadie por si fallaba rotundamente…- me quedo callada rememorando un poco ese día- casi te caigo encima.

-Jajaja si pero no sucedió, a poco de golpear el suelo lograste elevarte, de un momento a otro pase del miedo al asombro tan rápido como tu habías volado sobre mí y aunque apenas fueron unos segundos pasaste tan cerca que me deslumbró esa sonrisa que tanto te caracteriza ahora, que es tan contagiosa-volteo a verla y tiene un semblante alegre distrayéndome el tiempo necesario para que me tomara por sorpresa al jalarme hacia ella haciendo que me sea imposible verla a la cara negándome ese rubor que debe ir creciendo en sus mejillas-Y me sorprendí hechizada de esa sonrisa pensando que era tan hermosa que el paisaje que en esos momentos disfrutaba quedo en segundo plano, tarde un poco más de tiempo en comprender que no solo me gustaba esa expresión tuya si no que eras tú y que no quería perderte de vista.

-Asami...

-No me atrevo a afirmar que ese día me enamore de ti, pero seguramente se acerca.

El silencio en la habitación pronto nos envolvió creando un ambiente agradable que aproveche para acomodarme entre sus piernas recargándome en su pecho, pronto sus manos rodean mi cintura en un abrazo delicado recordando cuando fue la ultime vez que compartimos un momento así y la respuesta seguramente sería desde nuestro viaje.

-Te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Porque hice que esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta en ti desapareciera caso por completo.

-No…

-Vamos Korra no seas tan condescendiente conmigo-me interrumpe, recarga su barbilla en mi hombro-no hay escusa valida.

Estoy sin palabras, por un lado tengo ganas de decirle que tiene razón y que si estaba consciente de lo que lo que hace me diga porque lo permitió, no era necesario lastimarnos de esa manera pero a estas alturas cualquier reclamo está de sobra no hace falta arruinar lo que tanto nos costó. Así que simplemente me quedo callada disfrutando del momento, me acomodo mejor en mi lugar para sentir el fuerte y sereno palpitar de su corazón en un ritmo que me hipnotiza que además aunado al calor que desprende su cuerpo empezar adormecer mis sentidos, recordando el cansancio que me acompañaba, inhalo profundamente percibiendo el dulce aroma que desprende la ingeniera que se mezcla con el de la loción frutal, los parpados me pesan y las caricias que me regalan solo sirven para terminar de arrullarme.

-Buenos días.

-En otras circundanticas no tendrían nada de buenos es muy temprano, sólo porque estas tu-siento como su cuerpo sufre pequeños espasmos y la mano que gentilmente me acariciaba deja su labor al mismo tiempo un murmullo se deja oír tras mi comentario.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-su voz suena divertida.

-Aun no me decido si sigo soñando o ya desperté - en esta ocasión no puede reprimir una carcajada que inunda mis oídos, disfrutando del melodioso sonido de su risa, ¿hay algo de Asami que no me guste?

-¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que no es un sueño?

Alzo los hombros aunque por la posición no pueda ver mi ademan pero seguramente si sentirlo, me quedo pensando por un momento que sería adecuado responderle a la ingeniera pero por más que le doy vueltas al asunto siempre llego al mismo punto, porque a pesar de que fácilmente este escenario se podría confundir con un magnifico sueño ya que las sensaciones que me provoca el estar recostada sobre el pecho de la hermosa mujer que se encuentra abrazándome tan posesivamente como si tuviera el miso miedo que yo a que esto desaparezca de un momento a otro sin embargo estoy completamente segura de que no sucederá o que sea un simple sueño así como de que yo soy el Avatar ya que por lo general cuando duermo a su lado las pesadillas que suelen atormentarme desaparecen, incluso esos sueños más serenos.

Y caigo en la cuenta de que esta es mi realidad una que quiero hasta el fin de mis días.

De repente siento como sus labios se posicionan contra los míos presionando con fuerza únicamente en un contacto casi casto y sutil, en este punto podría jurar que puedo percibir un sabor dulzón en sus labios distinto al que suelo saborear cuando tiene labial. Asami se toma su tiempo para delinear el contorno de mi boca lenta y provocativamente antes de demandar como suyos mis labios en un beso más apasionado robándome un gemido al mordisquearlos un poco, aprovechando para separarse lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Con eso es suficiente?-pregunta con una sonrisa pícara cargada de satisfacción al ver mi mutismo y así como inicio en un parpadeo todo termina, se levanta no sin antes darme un último beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de los labios.

-¿Qué haces conmigo Asami?

Y esa pregunta se queda en el aire rondándome la cabeza toda la mañana o por lo menos el tiempo que paso a su lado que parece ser apenas un parpadeo aunque se haya tratado de más de media mañana, que para mí mala o buena suerte aun no me decido, la pelinegra no desaprovecho para provocarme mil y un tipo de sensaciones entre comentarios agudos, roces y caricias "accidentales" que hacían se encendieran mis mejillas y peor aún me dejaba con ganas de seguir, divertida por su travesura a mi costa ya que conforme pasan los minutos su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez con pucheros?

No respondo ignorándola para terminar mi almuerzo concentrándome en ese plato de fideos que lleva frio desde hace rato por su culpa.

-Vamos Korra de verdad vas a ignorarme-dice acercándose poniéndome nerviosa.

-Ya es tarde-contesto levantándome de la mesa dirigiéndome a la salida seguida de la ingeniera la cual toma su chaqueta antes de salir al igual que sus llaves, una vez en el patio Naga se acerca a saludarme y noto como Asami se sorprende al verla aquí.

-Ayer cuando llegue no la vi-dice acariciándola dejándose mimar.

-Aprendió bien a jugar a las escondidillas.

Y el ambiente se llena de esa melodiosa risa que me parece uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundos incluso nada en el mundo espiritual puede comparársele.

-No las imagino jugando.

-Era de mis actividades preferidas, pero se escondía tan bien que terminábamos perdidas cada una por su lado hasta que era ella la que me encontraba ¿verdad Naga?-respondiéndome con un sonoro ladrido-era ahí cuando nos esperábamos "pacientemente" a que alguien de la tribu nos encontrara, por lo general era Katara.

-Ya sé a quién pedir consejos entonces.

-¿Cómo?- su comentario me sorprende.

-Para que no te me pierdas.

Suelta el comentario al parecer sin pensarlo del todo ya que cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir sus mejillas empiezan a tomar un color rojizo muy leve que trata de esconder con su cabello, algo tarde porque ya la he visto aunque mi perra-osa parece querer ayudarla en su desliz tapándome la hermosa vista de esa piel nívea con ese ligero carmín, ladeo la cabeza tratando de que el cuerpo de Naga no se interponga en el contacto visual y así pedirle una explicación pero me encuentro con que mira insistentemente el suelo, aprovecho ese momento en que esta distraída para acercarme a ella rodeando a mi fiel amiga cuidando que no ladre o haga un ruido que la alerte depositando un beso en sus labios sorprendiéndola por lo que da un paso atrás totalmente avergonzada y ahora soy yo la que logra ponerle las mejillas coloradas.

En realidad que el rojo de sus mejillas sea casi o más intenso que el de su labial, divertida ante inédita escena me permito disfrutar un momento más. Con esa pequeña batalla ganada monto a Naga despidiéndome de la ingeniero o me volverán a regañar por llegar tarde.

-Korra-su grito me detiene, me giro para ver el porqué de su llamado- cuídate mucho.

Asiento como respuesta y una duda invade mis pensamientos que antes de pensarlo bien ya la he dicho.

-¿Qué somos?

Al parecer la pregunta le sorprende al no esperarla o por lo menos no tan pronto si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos confesamos, además de la renuencia a darle un nombre desde el principio para definirnos como suele dictar las relaciones personales según la sociedad una que no tiene una definición clara para nosotras por lo que nos quedamos a medio camino, como algo más que amigas pero menos que una pareja y siendo sincera no sé si estoy preparada para aclararlo en este momento o para escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos?

-No estoy segura.

Suelto las palabras sinceramente esperando a que no lo tome a mal sorprendiéndome al verla sonreírme con un semblante comprensivo subiendo al satomovil arrancando el motor, ahora soy yo la que se queda observándola hasta que empieza a avanzar siguiéndola de cerca con Naga deteniéndonos a la entrada de la mansión.

-Sami…

-Yo también Korra-me interrumpe antes de que termine la frase para seguir su camino contrario al mío, observo como se aleja de la mansión y que conforme la distancia aumenta ese sentimiento de culpabilidad también lo hace, ese que se había mantenido adormilado mientras permanecí a su lado empezaba a atormentarme, ¿estuvo bien no decirle nada? o ¿debí ser sincera con ella?

-Llegas tarde.

Ignoro el comentario siguiendo de frente acariciando a Naga al detenerse.

-Creí que no llegarías-sigue reprochándome.

-Es mi obligación-suelto en tono molesto descendiendo de mi fiel amiga peluda-no dejaría de lado mis actividades como Avatar por mis problemas personales.

-¿Y cómo me vas a tratar?, ¿vas a ser el Avatar Korra o solo Korra?-pregunta acercándose a mí.

-Como debí hacer desde el principio-alejo a la pelirroja dirigiéndome a la caseta de policía donde debemos empezar nuestro recorrido y donde nos están esperando los otros.

Solo son unos días me recuerdo tratando de darme ánimos.

-¿Me podrías explicar cómo es eso?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No puedes evitarme por siempre-dice casi en un susurro para que solo yo pueda escucharla.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había sucedido ayer con la pelirroja, además estaba el hecho de no haber sido sincera con Asami sobre lo que paso a pesar de que había insistido bastante, preferí callar ante el temor de como pudiera reaccionar, por una parte tenía miedo a que se molestara conmigo reprochándome porque no intente detenerlo pero simplemente me fue imposible me encontraba con la guardia baja aun hipnotizada por las sensaciones que despertó en mi la ingeniera aquella noche pero sobretodo despertar para encontrarnos así tan juntas y expuestas, estaba maravillada ante la desnudes de su cuerpo y el tacto de su blanquecina piel.

-Si prefieres mejor lo repetimos-dice muy cerca de mi oído incomodándome al momento, mi cuerpo reacciona tensándose listo para defenderse-acéptalo en el fondo no puedes olvidarlo.

Como me gustaría responderle que se equivoca porque su recuerdo queda eclipsado por el de otra mujer, pero ambas sabemos que estaría mintiendo un poco ya que por momentos se cuela intempestivamente de la misma forma en que había sido su beso. Estaba distraída aun pensando en la ingeniera y que preferiría seguir acostada en ese sillón a pesar del reducido espacio sumida en mis recuerdos en alguna parte del camino me separe del grupo al cual debía supervisar, claro que alguien di se percató de ello y me siguió hasta una calle solitaria donde me jalo del brazo atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo chocando sus labios contra los míos en un beso demandante, rudo distinto a lo que en otra ocasión habíamos experimentado juntas, este se trató de un contacto voraz y apresurado que pretendía abarcarlo todo dejándome pasmada por lo repentino del acto que para cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando intente alejarla sin mucho éxito ya que no quería lastimarla abusando de mi fuerza sin embargo la pelirroja no quería ceder volviendo el contacto más brusco al empezar a morder el labio, lo que termino con una adolorida maestra agua a varios metros de mi por el uso del aire control y un labio roto.

En ese momento las posibles consecuencias que me podría acarrear el que Beifong descubriera que había dejado a los cadetes solos a mitad del rondín me tenían sin cuidado, si antes no me importo ahora menos con lo que sucedió, apresurada regreso a la caseta donde se quedó Naga a esperarme quien al verme llegar se levantó a recibirme alegre. Al avanzar por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al muelle para ir al templo aire y percibir como un líquido espeso recorría mi piel hizo que desistiera de seguir por ese camino ya que preocuparía a todos al llegar así a esa hora del día y sinceramente no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, era eso o contarles una mentira que no se me dan muy bien, así que sin dudarlo o detenerme a pensarlos dos veces cambie de rumbo el lugar del que no debí salir, cuando la construcción de la mansión se encontraba frente a mí no considere que por la hora seguramente Asami no se encontraría ahí y que hubiera sido más seguro encontrarla en Industrias Futuro. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta corriendo en busca de la ingeniera recibiéndome una casa vacía incluso los empleados no se encontraban y aunque en el fondo sabía que este sería el resultado no me sentía preparada para no verla, con paso lento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible por si escuchaba algo que me dijera que no me encontraba sola en esa enorme mansión, de forma automática me dirigí la habitación de en la que tantas noches habíamos compartido cama encontrándola intacta, me acerque hasta sentarme en la orilla, al lado mío se encontraba una de sus chaquetas de trabajo así que la tome y un olor a jazmín se desprendió de ella evocando de inmediato la imagen de Asami y con eso era suficiente para que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco para que parte de esa seguridad que me había abandonado después de ese beso regresara a mí, los pensamientos caóticos que inundaban mi mente se fueron apagando y entre esas paredes que podían parecer solitarias me sentía como en mi hogar protegida.

-No significo nada para mí.

-Vamos Korra no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste, que en el fondo te gusto tanto como a mí-la ignoro y no le contesto nada siguiendo mi camino evitando voltear a verla- además que crees que opine Asami cando se entere, ¿tampoco significara nada para ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-había mordido el anzuelo y caído en sus provocaciones.

-Nada-sonríe de lado-que tengas buen día Avatar Korra.

Con eso me había dejado sola sin volverme a dirigir la palabra el resto del día, incluso había sido la primera en irse después del tiempo que debíamos cumplir de vigilancia y no le di mayor importancia no es como si me interesara si llevaba prisa o no puesto que tenía algo mejor que hacer como para detenerme a pensar que se traía entre manos con ese inusual comportamiento.

-Korra.

Y ahí quedaba mi vago intento por no distraerme más tiempo del necesario.

-Hola Mako.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo ha salido el patrullaje?

-Estoy bien- veo que fruñe el cejo viéndome a la boca quedándose con las ganas de decirme algo-todo ha estado tranquilo nada que no puedan controlar ellos, así que yo ya me voy que…

-¿Y sabes a dónde ir?

-No.

Da media vuelta y entra al pequeño edificio que tenemos enfrente dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche que aunque intenta disimular con su semblante serio no lo logra, solo que hasta que lo menciono no había considerado la posibilidad de que existiera más de una opción donde se pudiera encontrar Asami con lo que perdería toda la tarde en dar con su paradero.

-Está en uno de los talleres.

-Gracias.

No pierdo más el tiempo dirigiéndome a los talleres que se encuentran en la fábrica, al fondo de la gran nave llena de maquinaria para fabricar tanto Satomovil se encuentran unas pequeñas bodegas donde suele guardar los prototipos de sus nuevos modelos o lo que sea que se le ocurra, sin embargo una de ellas es un taller donde suele trabajar con su personal con prototipos que requieren alguna mejora o son tan complejos que una sola persona no es suficiente para desarrollarlos. A diferencia de otras ocasiones que he venido no se escucha el característico ruido del metal sobre el metal o la voz de la ingeniera dando órdenes sin parar lo que hace que salte una alarma en mi cabeza que de inmediato se detiene ya que a estas instalaciones no entraría nadie que no fuera bienvenido, no por eso el silencio que rodea el lugar deja de ser inquietante. A unos pasos la puerta de la bodega se abre, a punto de llamar a Asami distingo una cabellera roja que al voltear a verme sonríe con malicia.

-Hola Korra, llegas tarde.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Asami~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

-Tranquila Korra no pasó nada, solo un pequeño bloqueo de inventor.

-¿Segura?-su voz sonaba bastante preocupada dudando al ver a su alrededor y siendo sincera si me encontrara en su posición creo que tampoco estaría del todo convencida con mis palabras si me encontrara con tal desastre de papeles herramientas y aparatos regados por el piso.

-Si-me acerco a ella tomándola de la mejilla.

-Vi salir a… y pensé que…

-Shh-coloco un dedo sobre sus labios-está todo bien.

Resignada me toma de la cintura con delicadeza y por primera vez desde que llego me ve a los ojos y noto en su azulina mirada preocupación, así como un destello de culpa que se refleja de la misma forma en su sonrisa.

-Korra… ¿estás bien?-solo asiente volviendo a evadir la mirada-te parece si nos vamos de una vez.

Le doy un ligero beso en la mejilla separándome de ella para recoger algunos de los planos que tenía regados sobre el piso mientras Korra deambula por el taller levantando de igual forma las herramientas ordenando un poco el desorden.

-¿Qué le paso a la foto?

Era la misma foto que tiempo antes Shana había rasgado por la mitad, pensando en que se llevó la mitad donde aparecía Korra tire la otra cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir la encontraría en el piso, junte ambas partes pegándolas para dejarla en uno de los estantes nuevamente.

-No importa, podemos hacernos otra.

Solo asiente resignada sin volverme a cuestionar haciendo el camino a casa en completo silencio que a pesar de que le ofrecí llevarlas a ambas en uno de los vehículos ella se negó, cada determinada distancio volteaba a ver a Naga encontrándome con una morena distante que veía el horizonte con una mirada vacía que parecía no prestar atención a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

Trate de hacer platica con ella, pero por más que preguntaba o tocaba alguno de sus temas preferidos lo único que recibía como respuesta eran monosílabos cortando de tajo cualquier intento de entablar una conversación, a como dé lugar quería evitar hablar más de lo necesario, fastidiada por su actitud detuve el coche de un enfrenon haciendo que rechinaran las llantas y por un momento se patinara el coche que pude controlar sin problema, sin embargo el fuerte ruido había alertado a la sureña haciendo que por el momento reaccionara de ese letargo en el que venía sumergida, a paso lento se acercó a donde se detuvo el coche indecisa entre bajar de Naga o no, al final después de ver que no había sucedido nada grave en realidad decidió no desmontar a su fiel compañera.

-Aún es temprano para irnos a encerrar a la mansión, podemos ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad-le propongo esperando que esto ayude para que se sienta en confianza conmigo y me pueda contar que le molesta-oí que habría un festival de comida tradicional de las cuatro naciones…

-Vamos-responde sin mucho ánimo, pero por lo menos acepto.

Nada más llegar al lugar tanto el semblante como el ánimo de la morena cambio de un segundo a otro, esa mirada recupero el brillo que suele cautivarme cada vez que lo veo, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro me recordaba a la de un niño pura, honesta libre de todo rastro de malicia y prejuicios, porque así era Korra una mujer con un espíritu juguetón e inocente. En más de una ocasión estuve tentada en tratar de hablar con ella solo que hablar en ese momento estaba de sobra ante la increíble tarde que estábamos pasando donde no era necesario llenar los espacios de silencio con palabras vacías, me limite a seguirla con una enorme sonrisa por todos los puestos que a ella o a Naga se les antojaban probando todo lo que les fuera posible, a veces siendo arrastrada hasta una nueva delicia y yo simplemente me deleitaba ante las reacciones que tenía por el sabor de los platillos a la curiosidad que mostraba ante los olores, sabores y colores que inundaban el lugar.

-Asami-me grita a unos tres puesto frente a mí-ven, debes probar esto, esta delicioso.

Asiento aunque posiblemente no vea el movimiento de mi cabeza desde la distancia a la que nos encontramos y la alcanzo para probar un poco del platillo que tiene en las manos, seguimos recorriendo los pasillos deteniéndonos en casi todos los puestos ya fuera para comprar o solo ver que ofrecían que no me di cuenta en que momento empezamos a realizar el recorrido tomadas de la mano. Simplemente había sido una acción involuntaria de ambas donde buscábamos un poco de contacto de sentir que simplemente estábamos una al lado de la otra, parecía ser que no había sido la única en darse cuenta de ello ya que pude ver como dirigía su mirada de forma discreta a nuestras manos queriendo averiguar si era real y de inmediato su agarre se aflojaba empezando a desplazarla.

-No me molesta-le digo sin voltear a verla atrapando su mano con un apretón volviendo a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

-Pero…-la calló dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios deteniendo su argumento.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo-le digo con calma a lo que simplemente asiente y vuelvo a sentir ese cálido apretón.

Disfrutamos el resto de la tarde en un paseo tranquilo hasta que la noche empezó a hacerse presente momento en el que decidimos que era hora de marcharnos, la cuestión ahora era a donde debíamos ir, por un lado mi hogar se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad con la ventaja de que tendríamos un poco más de privacidad pero el templo se encontraba a unos pocos minutos de donde estábamos al igual que las pequeñas maestras aire.

-Estoy muy cansada-escucho la voz de Korra sacándome de mis pensamientos, a lo que asiento y la dejo guiarme entre las calles hasta llegar al muelle donde nos espera el ultimo ferri del día.

Tal y como estaba segura que iba a pasar las hijas de Tenzin no dejaron de acosarnos con miles de preguntas de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra cita, fue solo un pequeño paseo con la intención de pasar un buen rato nada más alejado de cualquier intención romántica solo disfrutar de la mutua compañía…

-Estamos cansadas-dice el Avatar arrastrándome hasta su cuarto, dejando a tras las quejas de ambas maestras-¿y tú de que te ríes?

-No nos dejaran en paz hasta que tengan lo que quieren y ambas sabemos que es-por un instante me quedo pensando decidiendo seguirles el juego a esas dos-lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿tan mala fue nuestra cita para que huir de sus preguntas?

-QUE... no Asami…

Reclama con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas terminando de darle el toque ese puchero que no puede evitar, yo solo disfrutó al verla.

-Jejeje tranquila a mí también me agrado nuestra cita.

-Ya basta-dice molesta tomándome entre sus brazos arrojándose a la cama donde no me suelta, en un principio trato de zafarme de su agarre sin mucho éxito debido a su fuerza por lo que termino en desistir de la idea y sus brazos van perdiendo fuerza en el agarre, empezando a pelear para quitarse las botas moviéndome mucho hasta que se deshace de ellas, de igual forma la imito cuando termino me doy cuenta que su respiración se vuelve cada vez más lenta muy cerca de la inconsciencia pero antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo, me acerca más a su cuerpo y solo me dejo llevar acomodándome entre sus brazos y su pecho.

El frio era intenso, por inercia buscaba con que taparme tanteando la cama buscaba el cuerpo que me proporcionaba calor sin embargo me había encontrado con que la cama se encontraba vacía. En un principio la busco por la recamara sin éxito viendo como la puerta que da al pasillo se encuentra abierta, salto de la cama sin colocarme las botas caminando por el templo hasta que al fondo observo una figura recargada sobre el pasamanos viendo hacia ciudad república.

Aunque nuestra salida había ayudado a que Korra dejara un poco esa actitud retraída en realidad solo la había enmascarado, pero al verla nuevamente de esa forma estaba segura que algo molestaba a la morena solo que no estaba dispuesta a contármelo.

-Oye-la abrazo por la espalda apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro sobresaltándola, atrapada entre mis brazos es notorio como su cuerpo se pone rígido y su respiración se vuelve pesada-espero que estés muy consiente que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

-Si-responde soltando un sonoro suspiro, lo que hace que apriete el abrazo-¿Por qué Shana fue a buscarte?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Como… cuantas veces te ha ido a ver?-su voz suena entre molesta y sorprendida.

-Mmm eso no importa.

-Asami-dice girándose viéndome a los ojos-¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo que me haya dicho no debe preocuparte Korra, simplemente ya no pienso seguir cayendo en su juego-me acerco a su rostro quedándome a centímetros de su boca-ya no va a lograr que me separe de ti.

Le digo decidida en un susurro que solo ella pueda escuchar como una promesa sellándola con un beso.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Korra~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

El tiempo había estado transcurriendo tan inusualmente los últimos días que empezaba a chocarme de ello, empezaba a creer que simplemente estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo de vida muy acelerado desde que regrese a la ciudad que cualquier cambio a lo que parecía rutinario lo percibía de manera notoria. Había aprendido a ser una persona paciente a lo largo de los años, sin embargo con forme pasaban los días parecía ir disminuyendo y más cuando me tocaba supervisar los patrullajes, simplemente las horas que debía permanecer con ellos se me hacían tortuosamente eternas, por momentos las veía interminables y es que la presencia de cierta pelirroja era más que incomoda sobre todo si estaba en plan acosador lo que contrastaba con el cómo transcurría el tiempo que pasaba con Asami ya que me era insuficiente, podía pasar con ella casi todo el día y aun así no sentirme satisfecha como si le faltaran más horas al día.

A la salida podía identificar una sitúela recargada en la pared, conforme me acercaba a la salida una melena roja ondeaba por el viento, en cuanto escucho como me acercaba se giró viéndome directamente y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro preocupándome un poco. Buscando una posible salida alterna noto como su semblante cambia dejando a un lado esa hipnotizante sonrisa por una mueca de molestia al mismo tiempo que siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean levantándome un poco del piso tomándome desprevenida por completo.

-¡Bolin, bájame!-digo entre divertida y molesta por su atrevimiento con la poderosa Avatar.

-¿Qué no te da gusto ver a tu buen amigo Bolin?-responde dejándome en el piso nuevamente pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sacándome una sonrisa ya que era imposible enojarse con él.

-Claro que sí.

-Perfecto, porque tengo excelentes planes para nosotros y salvarte del monstruo…-dice lo suficientemente alto como para que Shana lo escuche-de la aburrición.

Me rio un poco de sus ocurrencias, al pasar al lado de la pelirroja no disimula ni un poco lo molesta que se encuentra sorprendiéndome al ver que permanece callada aun después del saludo del maestro tierra al cual solo asiente, en silencio le agradezco su inesperada llegada. Me arrastra por las calles de Ciudad Republica como en los viejos tiempos contándome sus ocurrentes historias y las ideas para su próxima película a lo cual solo lo escucho atentamente.

Con forme avanza el tiempo siento como mi cuerpo se relaja, los hombros los siento ligeros empezando a sentir el cansancio acumulado a pesar de que aún es temprano pero por primera vez en el día me siento cómoda, no es hasta ese momento que caigo en la cuenta y me pregunto cómo es que no me di cuenta antes.

-¿Asami te pidió que vinieras?

-Si.

Responde rápido y sin rodeos mostrándome su mejor sonrisa al verse descubierto o más bien burlándose porque tarde tanto tiempo en descubrirlo.

-Muero de hambre, ¿qué te parece una carrera hasta los fideos de Narook?

No termina de hablar cuando ya eche a correr, a lo lejos escucho sus quejas tratando de darme alcanza poniendo algunos obstáculos con su tierra control sin mucho éxito, al llegar hasta el local lo espero con una sonrisa triunfante reclamando mi premio, un par de platos de fideo gratis, sin embargo el espíritu competitivo no lo puede ignorar apostando por doble o nada.

-¿Cuándo van aprenderán a comportarse?

-Posiblemente cuando dejes de ser tan amargado.

Alza una ceja antes de sentarse entre los dos dando por terminando nuestra pequeña competencia, por unos instantes permanecemos en silencio disfrutando de nuestros respectivos platos hasta que la voz del maestro fuego se hace escuchar.

-¿Ya hablaste con Asami?-pregunta Mako serio en su papel de policía.

-Aun no-vaya de todo lo que podríamos hablar decide por el tema que prefiero evitar, me revuelvo en mi asiento volviendo a sentir la incomodidad que parece acompañarme todos los días y que poco a poco se convierte en un estado natural.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con ella?, de que me he perdido-dice Bolin antes de llenarse la boca de fideos.

-Quieren que el Avatar viaje a Ba Sing Se.

-Eso suena estupendo-dice con la boca llena.

-Por lo menos un año en lo que termina el entrenamiento del nuevo departamento de policías, con la posibilidad que se extienda un poco más-explica Mako sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Oh.

-¿No puedes ir tú?

Mako solo niega con la cabeza y en su mirada veo una disculpa.

-Hablare con Beifong para que me ayude a zafarme del asunto.

-¿De qué tienes que hablar con Lin?-su voz suave penetra mis oídos haciendo que mis hombros se tensen al momento que su mano se apoya en mi hombro izquierdo, volteo discretamente a ver al maestro tierra pidiendo una explicación a lo cual solo sonríe con nervios, pues al parecer se le olvidó mencionar que cierta persona nos alcanzaría aquí. En otras circunstancias la reunión me parecería agradable pues el equipo Avatar no contaba con tiempo necesario para vernos-pareciera que no te agrada mi presencia.

A pesar de las palabras de Asami y mi mutismo la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece, aprieta un poco en un gesto cariñoso mientras saluda al maestro fuego, recorre mi espalda hasta que termina al otro extremo dejando de sentir su caricia al momento en que saluda a Bolin quien se atraganta con la comida.

Tenía un par de noches pensando en cómo darle la noticia de mi posible viaje para que no lo tomara a mal sin encontrar las palabras correctas y ahora estaría obligada a decirle.

No es hasta que siento sus labios posados en mi mejilla que regreso a la realidad haciendo que me sonroje un poco por su acción.

-Bésala bien, al fin ya no le molesta a Mako.

-Bo, cállate.

Las risas no se hacen esperar poniendo a Mako molesto como de costumbre quejándose por lo inmaduros que podemos llegar a ser, que incluso no podía creer que Asami se prestara a eso pero sobre todo estaba sorprendido porque había sido ella la que sigo molestándolo.

Pasamos una tarde increíble como hace tiempo no disfrutaba entre risas y recuerdos como si fuéramos unos ancianos como Tenzin pero empiezo a entender su nostalgia por las aventuras pasadas, no es que empezara a sentirme mayor pero en tan poco tiempo habíamos logrado formar muchos recuerdos juntos al lado de mis dos amigos y mi… mmm aún no terminamos de definir que somos.

Al momento de despedirnos observo que Asami ha llegado en un satomovil, así que nos dirigimos a él empezando nuestro camino hacia el muelle, noto que está inquieta y empiezo a preguntarme en que momento llego o cuanto escucho de la conversación con ambos maestros, por un momento considero preguntarle directamente que le sucede pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-suelta de repente con clara molestia aclarando mis sospechas-¿antes de que te subieras a un dirigible? o ¿ya que estuvieras en Ba Sing Se?

-No-respondo sin atreverme a verla a los ojos.

-No que Korra-dice deteniéndose frente al muelle, guardamos silencio y solo veo como me hace señas para que descienda, atónita volteo a verla por fin advirtiendo en que se mantiene en esa postura, sin protestar hago lo que me pide.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Asami~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

-Hola.

-No vengas a justificarla Mako.

No escucho alguna respuesta de su parte, solo el sonido de sus pasos que resuenan por la oficina hasta que se detienen, mi curiosidad hace que levante la mirada del puñado de papeles que inundan mi escritorio, encontrándomelo sentado frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

Listo con eso ha conseguido picar mi curiosidad, dejando a un lado la pluma que aun sostenía esperando a que siga con la conversación, que de agregue alguna otra frase que me aclare un poco más que hace aquí pero solo recibo su sonrisa y sin ningún atisbo de que siga con la conversación. ¿Acaso me está evaluando?

-Si no vienes a eso a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-No sabía que necesitaba un motivo para venir a visitar a mi amiga.

-Ambos sabemos que ese juego no te queda Mako-le respondo ocupando el mismo tono serio que el-difícilmente logramos sacarte del trabajo para reunirnos.

-En realidad se me olvido hace rato darte tu invitación, con la reconstrucción de la ciudad concluida es normal que regresen los grandes eventos de recaudación y como sabes eres una de las asistentes que no pueden faltar, el presidente se enteró que te vería así que me mandaron a mi como mensajero eso es todo-se queda un momento en silencio antes de seguir dándome la invitación-el viernes a las siete, ya estas lista no quiero volver a experimentar contigo tanta velocidad o ahora si me veré en la penosa necesidad de levantarte una infracción por exceso de velocidad.

-Jajaja mas bien eres un chillón que no aguanta un poco de diversión… está bien no te preocupes estaré a tiempo.

Sin más se despidió de mi sin hacer mención de Korra, algo que le agradecí en silencio ya que no sabría del todo que decirle o como tomarlo, por suerte el resto del día tenia tanto trabajo que me mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupada como para pensar en cierta morena hasta el punto que aquella noche no soñé con ella como últimamente venía sucediendo.

Los dos días siguientes no vi a Korra ni hice el intento por hablar con ella sin embargo al llegar a la oficina en ambas ocasiones me topé con pequeños detalles sobre mi escritorio la primera una caja de chocolates de la nación del fuego y un portarretrato que al parecer ella había hecho con su metal control imitando la forma de un engrane con una foto de nosotras que mando con Bolin el cual me entregaba pequeñas notas deseándome un buen día, en realidad el coraje se me había pasado muy rápido así que le pedía le agradeciera por mí a pesar de que el insistiera que fuera yo misma quien le agradeciera solo que aún me encontraba dolida al ver que me seguía ocultando cosas que no terminaba por sincerarse conmigo, que entendiera que podía comprenderla ante cualquier situación, sabia de sobra que era el Avatar y que sin duda tendría responsabilidades que no podría simplemente negarse a realizarlas pero que a pesar de todo yo estaba para apoyarla aunque no me gustaran no podía detenerla ya que eso era parte intrínseca de ella no puedo cambiarlo.

Por desgracia de igual manera tenia responsabilidades que no podía declinar por más que quisiera como ese nuevo baile, así que intentando no demorar tanto en esta ocasión en arreglarme para no desesperar al maestro fuego regrese más temprano a la mansión. En esta ocasión escogí un vestido sencillo liso de un color vino con los hombros descubiertos, frente al espejo estaba indecisa entre dejarme el cabello suelto o recogérmelo cuando me avisaron que me esperaban abajo, veía mi reflejo con ambos peinados al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como subían las escaleras sorprendiéndome un poco ya que Mako siempre me esperaba abajo a pesar de lo retrasada que iba y ahora me encontraba en tiempo.

-Te vez mejor con el cabello suelto.

Volteo sorprendida al ver a Korra en el reflejo del espejo quien esta recargada en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, camina hasta donde me encuentro sin quitarme la vista analizando todo el conjunto y no es hasta que se encuentra a unos pasos de donde estoy que veo que trae un hermoso ramo de flores que me entrega junto con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonroje.

-Suelto será.

Termine de alistarme sin demora poniéndonos en marcha había la ciudad al baile de recaudación, al salir de la mansión Naga estaba corriendo por el jardín hasta que nos vio acercándose pidiendo mimos que no dudo en darle, verla ahí me hizo pensar que cada una llegaría por su cuenta grata sorpresa me lleve cuando Korra me pidió ir conmigo, durante el viaje a la ciudad creí en un principio que podría ser incomodo verme con Korra que para mi sorpresa la conversación fluyo entre las dos como si nada hubiera sucedido en mayor parte porque ambas evitábamos el tema a toda costa pero que en algún momento tendríamos que sacarlo a colación, solo que posiblemente esta noche no sería pues queríamos disfrutar del baile.

Al llegar nada era diferente a todas las veces que había asistido, los saludos formales las pláticas sobre negocios o política no se hicieron esperar con lo que podía notar el aburrimiento de Korra quien intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa y al igual que en las reuniones con Raiko discretamente tomaba su mano regalándole una sonrisa para que aguantara un poco más, por suerte pronto nos encontramos con Mako y Bolin dándonos un descanso de las formalidades o por lo menos para mí ya que Tenzin se llevó a Korra.

-Se ven muy bien las dos-soltó de repente Bolin y no fue hasta este momento en que me percate del atuendo de Korra y de lo bien que se veía con el haciendo que más de uno suspirara al verla, la atención se volcaba al Avatar cuando pasaba sin embargo solo había una mirada que me incomodaba que al igual que yo no la perdía de vista hasta que de alguna forma la morena había llegado junto a Shana, vi como hablaban con el presidente al igual que con Beifong analizaba los ademanes de todos los involucrados sin éxito ya que no me permitían hacerme una idea de lo que pudiera tratarse la charla pero si note como la pelirroja se iba acercando a Korra y sin dudarlo me fui acercando hasta ellos.

-…Ba Sing Se será su primer desafío dentro de su prometedora carrera.

Fue lo único que logre escuchar de la conversación, colocándome al lado de Korra tomándola del brazo antes de que Shana lo hiciera.

-Buenas noches, si me disculpan se las robo un momento.

Sin esperar por su respuesta jale a Korra hacia la pista donde empezaban algunas parejas a bailar.

-¿Asami?...

-Aun te debo una clase de baile.

Nos paramos en medio ante la mirada de todos, nos quedamos viendo un instante podía ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba Korra… al igual que yo.

-¿Estas segura?, lo digo por la seguridad de tus pies.

Como respuesta la tomo de las manos acercándola a mí hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Vas a colocar tu mano izquierda en mi cintura y la derecha va a sostener la mía así-duda por un momento en hacer lo que le pido pero termina colocando su mano en mi espalda, tomo su mano bajándola hasta dejarla en mi cintura al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas crece un marcado sonrojo-hace unos días no eras tan tímida.

-¡Asami!-se queja bajando la mirada y sin poder evitarlo suelto una pequeña risa.

-Ahora vas a dar un paso atrás y yo doy uno adelante, de regreso.

A medida que pasa el tiempo y repetimos los pasos noto la frustración de la morena por no poder seguir el ritmo empezando a susurrar con molestia que es peor que cuando empezaba a entrenar aire control y que debía ser como la hoja.

-Korra, mírame por favor-le pido con un tono suave captando su atención-deja de ver el piso, para bailar no debes enfocarte en tus pies solo veme a mí.

En un principio le cuesta trabajo mantener la mirada al frente tentada a dirigir la vista al piso solo es cuestión de tiempo para que deje de hacerlo y empiece a disfrutar del baile, aprovechando el momento paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros pegándome a ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-le susurró al oído.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Korra~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

Me detengo de golpe sorprendida ante lo que escuche, nos quedamos paradas aunque la música sigue incapaz de moverme el abrazo se deshace con lentitud separándose lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos, noto en su mirada preocupación.

-No… no tienes que responderme ahorita-dice nerviosa con un destello de tristeza en su voz-solo piénsalo.

Tras decir esto último se separa por completo de mí, me observa por una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y empezar su camino.

-¿Qué esperas?, síguela- escucho que alguien me dice pero no reconozco la voz y en realidad no me importa solo quiero alcanzarla antes de que vuelva a marcharse.

-Asami espera-casi grito con desesperación tomándola de la muñeca, se voltea pero evita a toda costa verme-no necesito pensarlo, solo estoy sorprendida…

-¿Por qué?, ¿que quiera ser tu novia o que te amo?-aún mantiene la mirada en el piso-porque en realidad no es tan difícil de comprender, puede que en un principio me haya tardado en darme cuenta o simplemente no me di la oportunidad de conocerte pero conforme más tiempo pasaba contigo me di cuenta de todo lo que me gustaba de ti. De ese aire infantil que te rodeaba que te es tan fácil creer en lo mejor de las personas, de lo divertida que eres y que atrás de esa fachada de chica ruda eres tierna o por lo menos conmigo-hace una pequeña pausa levantando la mirada acariciándome la mejilla-amo esa sonrisa fácil que contagia.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?

-¿Lo dudas?-sonríe con ternura antes de volver a preguntarme-que dices serias mi novia.

La tomo de la cintura obligándola a pegarse a mí, lentamente me acerco a su boca y a poco de besarla le respondo rozando sus labios.

~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~Asami~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~~°+°~

-Si-fue su simple respuesta, pero el roce de sus labios con los míos me estremeció, haciendo que la abrazara del cuello aferrándome a ella para no caer pero esa acción hace que terminemos por besarnos. Al principio es tímido parecido al primero que nos dimos y de alguna manera volvía a serlo o por lo menos para los espectadores, así que conforme ambas tomamos confianza el beso se profundizo sin importar quienes estuvieran a nuestro alrededor, tanto la música como los murmullos a nuestro alrededor enmudecieron en ese instante solo existíamos nosotras.

Conforme avanza el contacto pierde intensidad separándonos lo suficiente con lo que regresa el sonido de lo que nos rodea y aun así solo soy capaz de oírla.

-Te amo.

Y vuelve a besarme rápidamente, apenada con un rojo que marca sus mejillas y que quiere hacerle competencia al color de mi vestido pero aunque este último beso es casi efímero es solo una promesa de que vendrán más.

 **.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Hasta aquí queda esta historia, otra vez les pido una disculpa por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar peor espero que haya valido la pena esperar por este final, por más que me quebré la cabeza para idearme una forma de deshacerme de Shana fue la única que encontré porque nunca logre que la historia la llevara a un pozo lleno de tiburones XD acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, bueno malo o de plano jitomatasos por que se los finales no se me dan del todo bien.

Solo quiero agradecerles por seguirla de principio a fin, por sus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos ya que sin sus palabras de aliento no hubiera sido un proyecto tan largo el segundo que realizo así y mejor aún el primero que termino, hay muchas personas a las que me gustaría agradecerles por comentar sin falta en cada actualización solo que soy tan olvidadiza que no recuerdo los nombres de todas n.n después de tanto tiempo y no quiero solo mencionar a algunas, sinceramente eso de escribir en las noches sabiendo que debo madrugar no es tan buena idea.

También quiero darle las gracias por todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas no saben lo feliz que me hace ver que mis escritos son de su agrado y los que la seguían ojala se animen a comentar para conocer su opinión aunque sea al final, no me despido porque no me voy espero regresar pronto por aquí con la historia que está en proceso titulada Desencuentros afortunados que igual que esta por ustedes voy a seguir, además de que tengo una idea para un proyecto semi largo no prometo mucho pero creo que puede ser bueno.

Ahora si ya los dejo que debo descansar que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano pórtense mal y un poco más.


End file.
